Conquer of Love
by Litte Yagami Osanowa
Summary: /DISCONTINUE of the Lost Data/ Love was Eternal even thought it was a thousand years apart, it can't be broke that easily-Perjuangan para Yami untuk menaklukan cinta kepada Hikari mereka, TO CONQUER LOVE! melibatkan The Nameless Pharaoh dan My OC's, rather cliche-My First Fiction ever /UPDATE!/
1. Chapter 1 We can stay?

**Conquer of Love**

**.**

**.**

**Starting** with:

**Yami Sennen** as the spirit of millenium/Atem little brother

**Bakura Ishigami **as the spirit of Tomb robber

**Marik Ishtar **as the spirit of Tomb keeper

**Atem Sennen **as the nameless pharaoh

**Yugi Motou **as a Female

**Ryou Bakura** as a female

**Malik Ishtar** as a female

**Laksmi Vichilicious** as Yugi's cousin

**.**

**.**

_Summary:_

Setelah selesai dengan duel untuk membebaskan roh Yami kembali ke alam barzah, Yugi menitikkan air mata melihat kepergian dirinya yang satu lagi itu, begitu juga yang dirasakkan Ryou dan Malik melepas kepergian kegelapan mereka. Tapi bagaimana jika Anubis berpendapat lain? Bagaimana jika mereka bisa tinggal di bumi dan memiliki tubuh sendiri? Dan mendapat kejuttan istimewa dari Yami tentang suatu hal..

Sepupu Yugi datang berkunjung? Bagaimana Yugi menjelaskan tentang Para Yami pada dirinya? Akankah sepupunya itu mempercayainya?

Suck at summaries, i hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh characters!

Chapter 1: **We can stay!**

Yami dan Yugi harus menerima kenyataan ini, setelah duel berakhir mereka harus berpisah dimana Yami harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan pergi ke alam barzah sedangkan dirinya harus tinggal menetap di dunia ini selamanya. Padahal mereka ingin mengutarakkan perasaan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Yami berdiri di depan gerbang batu, di sampingnya ia ditemani Marik dan Bakura yang sepertinya akan menyusul Yami pergi ke alam barzah.

"Tidak! Marik.." Isak Malik melihat Yami-nya akan segera pergi ke alam yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

Ishizu berusaha menenangkan adik perempuannya ini agar rela melepas kepergian Marik, sepertinya hal itu malah mebuat Malik meraung lebih keras.

"Malik.." Gumam Marik melihat kearah Hikari-nya kini yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu, ia tidak tega meninggalkannya tapi dia juga tidak bisa tinggal di bumi karena ia bukan manusia melainkan hanya roh

"Kumohon, Kura. Jangan pergi.." ucap Ryou dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada Yami-nya yang kini sedang membelakangi gadis itu

"Selamat tinggal, Ryou.." Ucap Bakura berusaha menutupi rasa sedihnya

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Ryou, kali ini ia akan benar-benar sendirian dan tidak akan ada yang menemaninya, tidak akan ada lagi Bakura dimanapun ia berada. Ia tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi.

Beberapa kali Yami menoleh kebelakang melihat Yugi yang terisak ditemani Honda,Joey dan Kaiba. Ia menghela napas dan berbalik kearah gerbang batu dan mengucapkan kata kunci untuk membuka pintu batu itu.

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, tapi yang berdiri dihadapan mereka adalah Dewa Anubis ditemani oleh Ra disampingnya. Ketiganyapun membungkuk hormat kepada mereka.

" _Bangunlah, kalian.."_ ucap Ra dan semuanya pun berdiri

"Apa kalian akan mengantar kami ke dalam sana?" Tanya Bakura

" _Kami sudah memutuskannya secara matang"_ ucap Anubis melihat Yami,Bakura,Marik di hadapannya _"Sejak kalian menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kegelapan dan segalanya dari kehancuran total, kami akan memberikkan kalian imbalan atas jasa yang kalian berikkan"_

Yami,Bakura dan Marik yang mendengarnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung

"Imbalan apa yang kalian maksud?" Tanya Marik

Ra berdeham _" Kalian akan diperbolehkan tinggal di bumi ini dengan tubuh kalian sendiri, karena sepertinya Hikari kalian akan merasa sedih jika kalian pergi. Itulah imbalan yang kami maksud, gunakkan kesempatan kedua ini sebaik-baiknya. Kami akan menunggu kalian jika sudah waktunya nanti"_ jelasnya

Belum selesai dengan itu, Anubis menunjuk Yami _"Dan karena kau telah berjasa selama ini, aku memberikkanmu 1 permintaan untuk jasamu selama ini. Apa kau mau menggunakkan permintaanmu itu?"_

Yami mengangguk mengerti kemudian berkata "Ya, aku ingin menggunakkan permintaan itu sekarang.." jawabnya

Anubis dan Ra mengangguk _"Dan apakah permintaanmu itu, Pangeran?"_ ucap Ra

Yami menarik napas kemudian menatp kedua Dewa di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yakin "Aku ingin kakakku Atem tinggal di bumi bersama kami.." ucapnya

"_Jika itu permintaanmu.. akan kami kabulkan"_ ucap Ra

Kemudian sebuah sinar yang begitu menyilaukan muncul, semuanya menutup mata karena silaunya sinar tersebut. Kemudian sebuah sosok muncul dari balik pintu, sosok yang mirip dengan Yami tapi menggunakkan pakaian ala Raja lengkap dengan mahkota menghiasi kepalanya, kulit tan miliknya berbeda dengan Yami dan mereka memiliki mata Crymson yang sama mempesonanya.

"Yami..?" ucapnya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat

Yami hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan merangkulnya

"Senang kau kembali, Kak.." ucap Yami senang

Sosok itu hanya menatap sekelilingnya bingung, dan menatap kearah Anubis dan Ra dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Ra tersenyum pada sosok itu.

"_Atem.. mulai hari ini atas keinginan adikmu, kau akan tinggal di bumi bersama dengannya. Gunakkan kesempatan kedua-mu ini sebaik-baiknya"_ jelas Anubis

Atem mengangguk dan setelah itu kedua Dewa itu menghilang begitu juga tertutupnya pintu batu itu. Keempat orang itu menoleh kebelakang dengan tatapan lega semuanya sudah berakhir.

Tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Malik, gadis yang hyper satu ini langsung berlari dan memeluk Marik dengan perasaan senang yang meluap-luap. Membuat Marik blushing di tempat dan karena kaget dengan reaksi Hikari-nya itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terjatuh.

Semua yang menyaksikkan tertawa tapi berhenti saat Marik memberikkan death glarenya yang mengerikkan mengatakkan akan menghabisi mereka saat ini juga.

"Kura, kau tidak jadi pergi kan? Kau bisa tinggal disini selamanya kan?" Tanya Ryou yang kini sudah ada di samping Bakura

"Ya.. sepertinya aku akan tinggal, tidak apa-apa kan Ryou?" jawab Bakura

Ryou langsung memeluk Bakura senang membuat wajah Yami-nya itu blushing berat "Ya! Tentu saja, Kura!" ucap Ryou senang

Yami dan Atem hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat adegan kedua Yami ini, dan berjalan menghampiri Yugi dan kawan-kawannya.

"Kalian benar-benar bisa tinggal?" Tanya Honda menatap keduanya

"Tentu saja, Mereka sudah memutuskan semuanya..." jawab Yami

Joey sekarang sedang sibuk mengobservasi pria disamping Yami dan entah kenapa membuat Kaiba cemburu melihat gadis itu terlalu memperhatikkan orang asing (cielaah.. cemburu niee akakaka..)

"Bisa jelaskan siapa dia,Yami?" Tanya Joey sambil menunjuk Atem

Atem tersenyum sesaat "Namaku Atem Sennen, Pharaoh yang memerintah mesir" Ucapnya mmemperkenalkan diri

Semuanya ber 'oh' ria kemudian melihat Atem dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki "Tapi kukira kau Pharaoh saat itu, Yami.." ucap Yugi

"Memang benar, saat Atem meninggal di usia yang muda aku yang menggantikkan kekuasaannya atas tahta. Bisa dikatakkan ia hanya memerintah untuk waktu yang singkat.." Jelas Yami

Yugi mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum "Kakek pasti akan senang mendengar ini,.. aku senang kalian tidak jadi pergi.." ucapnya

Seto berdeham "Baiklah, sudah cukup dengan Drama-Kembalinya-para roh ini.. cepat kembali ke jet untuk kembali ke Domino.."

Semuanya mengangguk setuju kemudian kembali kepermukaan menuju kedalam jet kembali ke Domino. Sesampainya di Domino, Bakura dan Ryou di antar Limo Seto ke kediaman Ryou, mereka akn tinggal disana. Sedangkan Marik akan tinggal bersama Malik tentunya dengan Ishizu dan Odion di jepang. Selesai mengantarkan semuanya, Seto dan Joeypun mengantar Yugi dan Yami beserta kakaknya ke kediaman Yugi di Toko Game.

~Toko Game~

"kakek.. kami pulang.." ucap Yugi membuka pintu toko

Salomon, kakek Yugi menghampiri cucunya ini bersiap dengan ucapan selamat datang tapi sesaat berhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Yami dan kakak kembarnya yaitu Atem.

"Kakek.. aku bisa jelaskan semuanya.." ucap Yami berusaha meyakinkan Salomon

"Kalian... ke ruang tamu sekarang.." ucap Salomon diikuti Yugi,Yami dan Atem

Di ruang tamu Yami menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kenapa Atem bisa berada disini dan kenapa ia diperbolehkan tinggal di bumi dan Yugi melengkapinya tentang apa yang terjadi di mesir saat duel.

"Luar biasa!.. kalian boleh tinggal" ucap Salomon kemudian menatap Yami dan Atem "Kalian akan tidur di kamar sebelah Yugi dan kalian juga akan bersekolah di SMA Domino" tambah Salomon

Semua mengangguk kecuali Atem "Apa itu sekolah?" tanyanya sambil melihat Yami

"em.. sebuah tempat untuk mempelajari Ilmu pengetahuan dan sebagainya" jelas Yugi

Atem mengangguk "sepertinya aku harus mengenal dunia baruku ini.." gumamnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Yami mengangguk setuju lalu menepuk bahu Atem "Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu kak.."

Tiba-tiba telepon berbunyi, bunyi yang dikeluarkan telepon itu hampir membuat Atem terkaget-kaget. Ia melirik Yami "Benda apa itu?" tanyanya

"Itu telepon, kita bisa menggunakkannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan orang yang tempat tinggalnya sangat jauh" jawab Yami dibalas dengan anggukkan Atem

Selesai berbicara di telepon, Salomon kembali duduk di sofa bersama semuanya.

"Dari siapa,kek?" Tanya Yugi penasaran

"Oh itu Ishizu.. dia minta bantuan kakek untuk membantunya mengurusi benda-benda artifak di Museum besok" jawab Salomon "baiklah, kalian lebih baik mempersiapkan diri untuk besok.. dan Yami kau bisa membantu Atem berpakaian ala abad 21 kan?"

Yami mengangguk dan semuanya pun naik tangga dan memasuki kamar masing-masing. Sementara Salomon masih berada di ruang tamu yang kini tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

~Yami dan Atem~

Kini Atem berdiri di depan cermin dengan memakai _leather_ pants, dan tank-top berwarna hitam dengan _black leather shoes,_ bagian celananya di hiasi rantai yang berada di sakunya, lengannya dihasi gelang berwarna emas.

"Apa ini cara berpakaian di dunia ini?" tanya Atem "Aku terlihat seperti orang aneh.." tambahnya

Yami tertawa mendengar pernyataan itu "Itu disebut _Mode_ disini dan jangan khawatir kau terlihat keren dengan pakaian itu,kak.."

Atem mendesah kemudian duduk di meja belajar memperhatikkan buku-buku di atas meja "Kau mempelajari semua ini selama disini?" tanyanya melirik Yami

"Begitulah...Tenang saja sekolah itu tempat yang menyenangkan, hanya butuh penyesuaian diri.." jelas Yami sedangkan Atem hanya mengangguk pelan

~Yugi~

Saat ini Yugi sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan laptop di pangkuannya, sepertinya ia sedang berbicara dengan sesorang melalui webcam. Yugi mengenakkan earphone untuk berbicara supaya tdak ada yang bisa mendengar apa yang sedang ia bicarakkan, di layar terlihat seorang gadis cantik memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang panjang berponi dan mempunyai mata saphire yang begitu berkilau.

"Jadi kapan kamu akan pindah ke Domino?" tanya Yugi

"_ahahha..mungkin 2 hari lagi aku akan ke Domino, sepupuku" _jawab gadis itu

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi nih laksmi.. bagaimana dengan urusan kepindahanmu?" tanya Yugi

"_Tentu saja sudah.. aku tinggal menunggu tanggal penerbangan pesawat. Hei, apa terjadi hal yang menarik selagi aku tidak ada? Kau terlihat senang sekali_" tanya Laksmi

"Iya, memang terjadi hal yang menyenangkan sih.. aku juga tidak sabar menunjukkan millenium puzzle padamu sepupuku" ucap Yugi memamerkan puzzlenya didepan laptop

"_Ah, apa ini berkaitan dengan roh yang kau ceritakkan menunggu millenium itu dan ternyata roh itu adalah Pharaoh di masa lalu dan kau jatuh cinta padanya perlahan-lahan lalu kau meminta pendapatku apakah kau harus mengadakan duel dengannya untuk membebaskan rohnya kembali ke alam barzah?_"jelas Laksmi

Yugi jadi blushing mendengar Laksmi berkata panjang lebar demikian "A-ah.. jangan bicara seperti itu.. aku memang menyukainya sih.."

"_ahahahahha... yasudah, aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu nanti saat aku di Domino dan Yugi, aku menyanyangimu sepupuku.._"

"aku juga menyanyangimu, Laksmi" jawab Yugi tersenyum kemudian mematikkan laptopnya dan membaringkan diri di kasurnya yang empuk. Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan, Yami akan selamanya ada di sisinya dan Laksmi sepupunya akan datang kesini.

Akhirnya, Yugi tertidur lelap tanpa ia sadari.

Author Noted: eheheheh… lagi terinspirasi and btw there's my OC in this fic give me a review and told me if I shoul go on or stop.. arigato goazimasu.. :) tolong di beri review yah... heehe..


	2. Chapter 2 Blast from The Past

Litte: "Wetz, sorry karena update yang terlalu lama..*sujud* salahkanlah pada PR saya yang menumpuk setinggi 25 cm (?)"

Yugi: geleng-geleng kepala "Lha, PR ada tingginya juga ta?"

Yami: tiba-tiba nongol "Litte, lu nongol lama amad di nih fandom..w kira nih cerita gak bakal jalan-jalan"

Litte: nari-nari gaje "Oh, tidak bisa.. ni cerita kudu complete w gak mw tw *mehek*.."

Laksmi: "ga usah lama-lama.. lanjut ke cerita! *nyeret author*"

Litte: merinding "Hii.. untuk para readers yang tercentong (?) di chappie kedua ini kita akan membahas sedikit tentang OC saya yang satu ini.. dan keterangan tempat yang ada di cerita akan dibahas di akhir chappie, dan mohon dibantu jika ada yang menjanggal coz **i write this story with my own creation and i'll do whatever i want with the fics**"

Ryou: muncul dengan kostum peri lengkap dengan sayapnya kaya iklan parfum axe (itu lho yang bidadari bisa lupa diri jatoh dari langit akakakak..) " Litte Yagami Osanowa doesn't own the characters on Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Laksmi: berkacak pinggang "But she own the OC's and the plot bunnies"

All: Enjoy!

Chapter 2: **Blast from The Past!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

All in Laksmi's P.O.V

Stardust International High, Paris

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah yang tergolong sangat mewah dan memiliki mata saphire indah kini sedang duduk diatas kursi yang terdapat di tengah-tengah dengan meja melingkar mengelilinginya.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu, ?" tanya seorang guru di depannya

"Keputusanku sudah final, aku akan pindah ke Domino.." jawab Laksmi dengan sorot muka yakin

"Kau adalah I.P terpenting sekolah ini, meninggalkan sekolah kami harus memikirkan keputusanmu itu.." sahut guru yang lain

Laksmi tersenyum "Kalian harus cepat membuat keputusan karena pesawatku akan berangkat besok dan meskipun kalian tidak menyetujuinya aku akan tetap pergi ke Domino" kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Ia berjalan melintasi lorong sekolah yang sangat luas dan megah, dindingnya dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran bernilai seni tinggi dan terpajang Lukisan yang sangat indah. Ia memasuki ruangan yang berada di pojok.

"Apa kau serius meninggalkan sekolah ini?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dingin menatatapnya

Laksmi mendesah kemudian memasuki ruangan dan duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan di tengah ruangan, ruangan ini sangatlah mewah seperti sebuah ruang kerja seorang direktur dilengkapi _Mini Bar_, dan fasilitas lainnya juga TV layar lebar yang terpasang di depan sofa.

"Aku sudah serius dengan keputusanku dan Rick kau yang akan mengambil alih semua ini" jawab Laksmi sambil merangkul ranselnya

"Kenapa Domino begitu penting buatmu sampai kau rela mengorbankan semua yang kau dapat di sekolah ini!" Rick sedikit membentak

Laksmi berdiri sambil menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu "Memang kenapa? Domino adalah tempat dimana semua keluargaku dan sepupuku.. aku akan pindah kesana dan bersekolah disana. Aku tak peduli dengan pendapat kalian dan guru-guru lainnya. Hal yang terpenting bagiku hanya keluargaku dan bukan statusku sebagai I.P disini!" balas Laksmi

"Tapi kau juga merupakan bagian dari keluarga disini!" balas Rick

"Memang benar, tapi keluargaku yang sesungguhnya ada di Domino dan aku akan melakukan apapun itu untuk bisa bersama mereka meski harus mengorbankan segalanya. Kau tidak akan mengerti,Rick.." ucap Laksmi berdiri dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan tapi Rick menarik tangannya mencegahnya untuk pergi

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi..." ucap Rick memandang mata saphire Laksmi dengan keseriusan terukir di dalamnya

Laksmi menepis tangan Rick dan menatapnya "Rick Alexander, Tuan Muda keluarga Alexander baru kali ini aku melihat tampang serius seperti ini darimu.." ucapnya setengah mengejek

Rick berdiri dan menatap Laksmi "A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya mukanya sedikit memerah

"ahahahaha.. Lupakan saja. Usahamu itu akan percuma, aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku" Ucap Laksmi lalu melangkah pergi keluar ruangan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang sangat besar dan mewah, Security yang menjaga gerbang itu langsung membungkuk hormat padanya dan dengan senang hati membukakan pintu gerbang.

Dengan menggunakan taksi, Laksmi menuju ke Apartemennya. Apartemen Crystal adalah Apartemen mewah yang dilengkapi fasilitas termewah yang pernah ada dan tentu saja pemilik apartemen ini hanyalah orang kaya saja yang tinggal di apartemen ini.

Setelah membayar taksi, Laksmi memasuki apartemennya. Ia langsung menaruh tasnya di atas sofa dan melangkah kearah sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding, foto itu adalah foto dirinya sewaktu kecil memakai gaun putih dengan bando berenda dengan seorang pria memiliki rambut pirang seperti dirinya dengan kulit tan dan mata emerald yang sangat menawan di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan kulit putih sutera memiliki mata biru yang menawan seperti dirinya.

"Mama.. Papa.. sebentar lagi aku akan pindah ke Domino" tutur Laksmi sambil memegang foto itu dengan tangannya "..Aku akan tinggal bersama Kakek dan Yugi.." tambahnya sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah pergi kearah tempat tidurnya.

"Fuaah.. besok aku akan pindah.." ucap Laksmi membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur

"Yugi pasti senang melihatku.. dan emm.. dia pasti akan memperkenalkanku dengan benda aneh yang.. apa ya namanya?.. mille-niu-m..jadi.. tidak sabar.." dan akhirnya Laksmipun tertidur pulas

_Ingatlah Masa Lalumu.._

_Roh Pharaoh telah bangkit..._

_Ingatlah takdirmu.._

**Dreams**

"_Enyah kau makhluk asing!"_

"_Kau harusnya tidak ada disini! Lebih baik kau mati saja.."_

Celaan demi celaan yang dilemparkan oleh penduduk mesir pada seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut pirang yang kini terurai berantakan, tubuhnya dipenuhi memar akibat batu-batu kecil yang dilempar para penduduk padanya.

Dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan dan mata saphire yang ditutupi kabut, gadis itu berusaha bergerak "A-.. air.. kumohon berikkan.. aku.. air" pintanya memelas berharap para penduduk berbaik hati padanya

"_Kau mau AIR! Ini ku berikkan!"_ ucap penduduk kemudian menyiramnya dengan air dan sukses membuat gadis itu kini menggigil kedinginan. Gadis itu sangat lemah dan tidak bisa melawan perlakuan yang diberikkan padanya sampai sebuah suara muncul.

"Apa yang kalian lakukkan terhadapnya.." ucapnya

Para penduduk kini terlihat ketakutan dan menyingkir dari gadis itu, sang gadis melihat sosok penyelamatnya, pemuda dengan kulit Tan dengan rambut yang berbentuk seperti bintang dengan hitam sebagai warna dasarnya dan merah sebagai warna akhirnya dengan 3 spiky yang menjulur keatas membingkai rambutnya, memakai mahkota di atas dahinya dengan mata Crymson yang menawan.

"_Ph-pharaoh kami..._"

"Jangan kalian pikir bahwa hanya dengan perbedaan kulit kalian bisa menindas gadis ini seenaknya.." ucapnya tegas ".. apa perlu aku mengukir perbedaan itu di tubuh kalian?" tambahnya dengan sorot mata tajam membuat para pendudduk tidak berkutik.

Pria itu menghampiri gadis itu dan berjongkok menatap gadis itu dengan mata Crymsonnya, matanya mengobservasi gadis itu, "A.. air.." ucap gadis itu pelan

"Shada! Berikan air untuk gadis ini.." perintahnya pada seorang pendeta di belakangnya

"Baik, pharaoh!" jawabnya kemudian pergi mengambil air

Dengan cepat Shada memberikan air yang ia ambil kepada sang Pharaoh, Pemuda itupun memberikkan air itu pada sang gadis yang langsung meminumnya dengan penuh rasa syukur. Kemudian seorang pendeta wanita yang berada di samping Shadapun menghampiri sang Pharaoh.

"Tubuhnya kelihatan sangat lemah.." ucap Isis memperhatikkan gadis tak berdaya itu

Sang Pharaoh mengangguk setuju, " Kita bawa dia ke Istana.. dan Isis aku mau kau menjaga gadis ini sampai ia pulih.." ucapnya dan Isispun mengangguk kemudian memapah gadis itu menuju kereta.

Setelah 3 hari terbaring didalam tempat tidur Istana, gadis itu membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan melihat pemandangan sekitarnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Isis pada gadis itu

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian perlahan duduk diatas tempat tidur dan mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tatapan heran "D-dimana...?" ucapnya pelan memandangi Isis

Isis berjalan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur tersenyum pada gadis itu "Jangan takut, sekarang kau ada di Istana. Tempat ini aman untukkmu dan tidak akan ada orang yang menganggumu lagi.." jelasnya

"I-istana?" tanya Gadis itu

Isis mengangguk " Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya

"L-laskmi.."

"Namaku Isis, kau masih terlalu lemah sekarang. Apa kau ingin berbaring lagi?" Tanya Isis

Dengan cepat Laksmi menggeleng, " Aku.. harus mengucapkan terima kasih.." ucapnya pelan

Isispun mengangguk kemudian membantu Laksmi berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, pakaiannya kini sudah berganti menjadi gaun putih yang simple dan menawan. Isis menuntun gadis itu kesebuah taman, disana berdiri pemuda yang kemarin ia temui di Kota.

"Isis.. ada apa ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat pendetanya itu kemudian sekilas melirik gadis yang ada disampingnya

"Gadis ini, ingin bertemu dengan anda Pharaoh.." Jawab Isis dan Laksmi hanya menunduk

Sang Pharaoh hanya tersenyum simpul "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakkan padaku?" tanyanya

"..umm.. anu.. T-terima kasih sudah.. M-menolong.." ucapnya terbata-bata sambil membungkuk hormat

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu.. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya

Gadis itu menaikkan kepalanya dan dia bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah pemuda itu, sangat tampan dan mempesona. Saphire meet Crymson, dengan pelan ia mengangguk.

"L-laksmi.." jawabnya pelan

"Laksmi?" ia mengulangi perkataannya dan gadis itu mengangguk "Kenalkan, aku Pharaoh Atem. Kau bisa memanggilku Atem mulai saat ini karena kau akan tinggal di Istana ini sebagai pelayanku, kau tidak keberatan kan?" jelasnya

Laksmi menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

**Dreams End**

Dengan tubuh penuh keringat dan muka yang merah padam, Laksmi terbangun dari kasurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan bernafas lega kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju westafel untuk mencuci mukanya. Ia memandangi wajahnya di cermin.

"A-apa itu tadi!" sontaknya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Kenapa mimpiku aneh sekali!.. apa ini karma karena aku tidak mempercayai perkataan Yugi?" tambah Laksmi memijit dahinya

"Kenapa rasanya seperti nyata, ya?.. benar-benar aneh.." gumamnya kemudian beranjak ke dapur

Ia membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan box es krim dari freezer, dengan cepat menyambar sendok dan kemudian duduk di sofa dan membuka es krimnya lalu perlahan-lahan memakannya.

_Kenalkan, aku Pharaoh Atem_.. suara yang familiar terlintas di benaknya dan bayangan pemuda itu terlintas di pikirannya

"Argh! Kenapa aku membayangkan wajah orang yang di dalam mimpi tadi.." protes Laksmi sambil memakan es krimnya "aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia!" tambahnya

Domino City

Saat ini, Atem sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Yugi Motou dengan Yami di sampingnya dan Salomon di depan mereka sedang membaca sebuah buku bertuliskan huruf Mesir kuno.

"Ehemm.. Karena kalian dulu pernah tinggal di Mesir.." Salomon mengawali perkataannya sambil menunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Yami dan Atem yang merupakkan artifak kuno yang ditemukkan Ishizu untuk pameran di Museum nanti "..Apa kalian tahu tentang Lukisan ini?" tanyanya

Yami mengangkat bahu, " Aku sama sekali tidak tahu,Kek.." jawabnya

Kemudian melirik ke arah Atem yang sepertinya mengobservasi gambar itu dengan serius "Bagaimana denganmu, Kak?" tanya Yami dan sukses membuyarkan konsentrasi Atem kemudian ia mengarahkan jarinya kearah lukisan pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengannya dan Yami

"Ini.. ukiran yang menceritakkan tentang kehidupan semasa pemerintahanku dulu.." jawab Atem dan Salomon hanya mengangguk

Yami menaikkan alisnya "Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.." ucapnya kemudian memperhatikkan gambar tersebut kemudian menunjuk gambar seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping gamabar Pharaoh tersebut "Kalau begitu.. wanita di gambar ini.." tebak Yami

"Siapa dia?" tanya Salomon penasaran, darah arkeolognya bergejolak ingin tahu

Atem menghela napas kemudian memperhatikan gambar wanita yang berdiri di samping gambar dirinya itu "Dia.. Istriku sewaktu di Mesir dulu.." jawabnya " Ukiran ini menceritakan bagaimana aku dan dia memerintah Mesir bersama... dan menjelaskan bagaimana kami bisa dipersatukan.." jelasnya

"Begitu... Maaf sudah bertanya hal yang membuatmu teringat kembali tentang masa lalumu, Atem" ucap Salomon sedikit menyesal

Atem menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat gambar itu "Tidak usah dipikirkan,Kek.." ucapnya

"Yami, Bagaimana kalau besok aku akan mengajak kalian berdua ke Museum tempat Ishizu bekerja. Apa kalain tertarik untuk ikut?" ajak Salomon

"Tentu saja kami mau,Kek. Apa Yugi juga ikut kesana?" Tanya Yami

"Tidak.. Besok Yugi harus menjemput seseorang di Bandara, jadi dia akan menyusul nanti." Jawab Salomon "Bagaimana denganmu Atem, Kau ikut?" tanya Salomon

Atem mengangguk "Tentu saja aku ikut,Kek.." jawabnya

Salomonpun beranjak dari sofa dengan membawa bukunya "Baiklah, kalian harus bangun pagi besok.. jangan sampai telat.."

"Baik,Kek.." jawab keduanya

Salomonpun meninggalkan ruangan, Atempun bersandar ke sofa dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya

"..Aku tahu kau sedih,Kak. Kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku.." ucap Yami

"Kau terlalu observatif tentang hal ini Yami.." gumam Atem "Tidak usah dipikirkan.. lagipula aku tahu _dia_ sudah ada ditempat yang damai sekarang ini.." tambah Atem

"..Mungkin saja"

Litte: bawa mic "and..CUT!"

Laksmi: mengguncang-guncang tubuh author dengan tidak keprimanusiaan "APA MAKSUDNYA TUH! Di masa lalu gue di siksa!"

Litte: muka merah kagak bisa napas " uhukk.. ampunn.. bisa-bisa w mati nih sebelum ni cerita tamat.. hoekk.."

Yugi: menolong Author dari cengkraman mematikan OC'a

Laksmi: mendengus "Yah terserah si author gila ini mau nulis apa aja"

Litte: senyum-senyum "Makasih ya bebz.."

Laksmi and Yugi: sweatdropped

Malik: tiba-tiba nongol "Yo! Saya kesini mau memberi tahu keterangan latar di fic ini supaya lebih jelas.."

All: ngangguk-ngangguk

Malik: "Pertama, Stardust Inter high itu sekolah berbasis international di Prancis yang sebenarnya dikarang oleh Author kita, sekolah ini beda dengan sekolah lainya karena disini bukan kepala sekolah yang mengatur jalannya KMB dan berbagai urusan sekolah melainkan President OSIS yang mengatur segalanya. Kepala sekolah hanya sebagai pengawas saja sedangkan President OSIS diberi tanggung jawab penuh untuk membangun sekolah, Stardust juga memiliki Perusahaan sendiri yang berjalan dalam berbagai bidang seperti Mall,Restoran dan Perhotelan yang dibangun berdasar dana yang didapat dari hasil kemenangan dalam berbagai partisipasi lomba. Yang mengatur jalannya perusahaan adalah I.P (International Prograrism) yang dipilih melalui tes khusus dan hanya terpilih maks 2 orang, tes yang dihadapi sangat sulit tapi setelah lulus kau bisa mendapat wewenang berbelanja gratis sesukamu di toko mana saja dengan biaya ditanggung oleh Stardust, dan diberi hak istimewa mendapat beasiswa pembelajaran gratis dan bahkan juga di gaji! Oleh karena itu, para siswa yang bersekolah disana sangat betah karena fasilitas yang diberikan membuat mereka merasa nyaman disana (coba aje sekolah-sekolah di Indo kaya begono, masyur deh hehehe..)

Dan untuk yang Kedua, Author bilang sih chappie selanjutnya masih akan membahas OC'a dan next on! Tapi akan dibahas sedikit tentang salah satu dari shipping! Author lagi pengen fokus ke puzzleshipping first tapi gak tau deh bakal jadi atau kagak (soalnya ide-ide yang keluar dari kepala dia kagak bisa kebaca!)

Ketiga, dimohon maaf atas kegajean dan kebodohan (Author emang gak guna!) dalam cerita diatas.. Flame or Critict will be accepted with patience.."

Laksmi: "Busett.. panjang amad!"

Litte: cengir-cengir "Hebat, kan?"

Laksmi and Yugi : sweatdropped "Read and Please Review.."


	3. Chapter 3 Oh My GOD Oh My RA!

Litte: "Yeah.. Back to next chappie.."

Laksmi: "OMG/OMR? Gaje amad judulnya.."

Yugi: senyum-senyum "Tapi kerenan yang Oh My Ra bahasanya.. gimana gitu deh kalo di bilang.."

Litte: sweatdropped " Hooh.. di chappie ini akan ada Bakura,Ryou,Malik,Marik dan Ishuzu sebagai pendukung *pundung* saya masih pengen ng-clear acara nih OC sampai next chappie yang akan saya atur jalannya"

Laksmi: memberikkan death glare " Kali ini apa lagi ceritanya? Awas aje yang aneh-aneh"

Atem: tiba-tiba nongol

Litte: meluk Atem "KYAA~ Pangeran gue dateng.."

Laksmi: sweatdropped

Atem: "Err.. saya kesini cuman mau baca disclaimer dan berdiskusi dengan Laksmi-chan.."

Laksmi: blushed "Ho-oh.."

Litte: Manyun " diskusi apa diskusi tuh?.. awas aje pangeran gue direbut! Grr.."

Atem: sigh "Litte-san Doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh character"

Laksmi: kedip "But she does own me!"

All: Enjoy reading..

Chapter 3: **OH MY GOD/OH MY RA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 07.00,Bandara Paris

Laksmi kini tengah menunggu jadwal pesawatnya, ia mengenakkan T-shirt dengan tulissan 'I'm Queen' hitam dengan rok selutut berwarna hitam dimanipulasi dengan pernik-pernik, rambutnya tergerai mencapai punggungnya dan membawa tas kecil yang tergantung di pundaknya.

Jadwal penerbangan menuju Domino City, Jepang pukul 07.05

Ia pun berjalan memasuki pesawat dan duduk di kursi penumpang yang berdekatan dengan jendela agar ia bisa melihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Kakek bilang Yugi akan menjemputku di Bandara nanti.." gumam Laksmi sambil tersenyum "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi.." tambahnya

Dan pesawatpun akhirnya lepas landas menuju Kota tujuan, Laksmi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan menunggunya di Domino. Takdir yang selama ini dilupakkan akan segera terungkap.

Domino City

"Yugi, Kakek akan pergi ke Museum dengan Yami dan Atem.." ucap Salomon di depan pintu dengan Yami dan Atem yang menggunakan pakaian yang SAMA! Karena pakaian yang dipakai Atem memang pakaian Yami, jadi wajar saja. Tapi Yami menggunakkan jaket berwarna biru sedangkan Atem berwarna hitam.

Yugi mengangguk "Hati-hati ya. Aku akan segera menyusul nanti..." ucap Yugi sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar

"Apa sudah ada kabar darinya?" tanya Salomon

Yugi menggeleng "Belum,Kek.. Tapi nanti pasti dia akan menghubungi kalau sudah sampai" jelas Yugi

"Aibou, Sebenarnya siapa yang mau kau jemput?" tanya Yami yang penasaran

"Oh, itu Sepupuku..Mulai hari ini dia akan pindah kesini.." jawab Yugi dan mendapatkan anggukan dari Yami

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu.." Ucap Salomon berjalan pergi diikuti Yami dan Atem dibelakangnya.

Sementara Yugi, mengunci toko dan memastikan semuanya sudah terkunci dengan aman kemudian pergi ke Bandara menggunakan taxi. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi menanti kedatangan Sepupunya ini dan kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa kan?

Airpot

Laksmi rupanya sudah mendarat dan kini sedang duduk di bangku tunggu di Bandara, waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.25 saat itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, mukanya terlihat sebal akan sesuatu apa itu? Sambil mendengus laksmi melipat tangannya.

"Mimpi bodoh!.. kenapa terus saja menghantuiku.." gumam Laksmi "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.."

Laksmipun menguap, mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya ini selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena setiap kali ia tertidur mimpi yang sama akan menghampirinya.

"Kira-kira Yugi sudah sampai belum ya?" ucap Laksmi sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok gadis bernama Yugi. Kemudian ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menorong kopernya.

"Laksmi!" panggil seseorang yang membuat Laksmi menoleh dan mencari tahu asal suara itu

"Yugi!" ia memanggil gadis itu dan berjalan menghampirinya kemudian memeluknya hangat

"Selamat datang, Sepupuku.." ucap Yugi memeluk Laksmi

"OK.. Apa kita akan kembali ke rumah?" tanya Laksmi

"umm.. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Museum dulu? Kakek mengatakan aku harus mengajakmu kesana.." usul Yugi

"Museum?.. Kedengaran bagus" gumam Laksmi sambil mengangguk setuju

"Baiklah kita berangkat!" ucap Yugi bersemangat sambil menggandeng Laksmi

Kedua gadis itu menaiki taxi menuju Domino Museum Center. Laksmi yang saat itu masih merasa ngantuk perlahan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk tidur sebentar saja. Sementara Yugi yang melihat sepupunya ini tersenyum saja melihatnya tertidur.

Dreams

Di Taman Istana, Laksmi berjalan menyusuri Taman dengan pakaian yang sangat indah yang sepertinya terbuat dari bahan sutera dengan tiara menghias rambutnya. Dia seorang ratu?

Sepertinya ia sedang mencari seseorang tapi tidak bisa menemukkannya.

"Pharaoh.. Pharaoh.." panggilnya melihat sekeliling Taman tapi tidak menemukkan apa yang dicari, tiba-tiba seseorang menggendongnya ala bridal style. Ia melihat siapakah orang itu dan mendapati sepasang mata Crymson yang indah menatapnya dengan lembut, iapun tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang Pharaoh muda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mencariku, Little Gem?" tanyanya lembut

"Umm.. Kupikir kau menghilang lagi.." balasnya

Ia pun tertawa pelan sambil mepererat gengamannya "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu kan?.." ucapnya sambil menatap mata saphire itu "..sepertinya kudengar kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan formalku.." tambahnya

"A-ah.. aku masih belum-" ucapanya terpotong karena Atem memberikkan sebuah kecupan hangat tepat di bibir mungilnya

Dreams End

Laksmi terbangun dengan muka yang sangat merah dan terengah-engah seperti habis marathon keliling Jepang, Yugi menatapnya heran.

'Inilah alasan kenapa aku susah mendapat istirahat!' pikir Laksmi sambil mengelap mukanya dengan saput tangan

"Laksmi, kau kenapa?" Tanya Yugi heran

Laksmi menggeleng "hahaha.. tidak apa-apa kok.. hanya mimpi buruk saja.." ucapnya bohong

"Oh, begitu. Kupikir kenapa dan ngomong-ngomong kita sudah sampai lho" ucap Yugi menunjuk jendela

Laksmi menoleh dan mendapati gedung mewah bercat putih dengan tulisan Domino Museum di tengahnya. Mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan dan menuruni mobil dan memasuki Museum. Laksmi mengamati sekelilingnya yang kini dipenuhi dengan ukiran-ukiran batu dari Mesir sambil mengikuti langkah Yugi.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar memperkenalkanmu pada semuanya.." ucap Yugi senang

Laksmi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Pertama-tama kita harus menemukkan Kakek kan?" tanya Laksmi

"Yupe, dia pasti sedang bersama Ishizu sekarang" jawab Yugi

Laksmi mengangkat alisnya "Ishizu?"

"Dia yang mengadakkan Pameran di Museum ini dan bertanggung jawab akan semua benda-benda kuno disini.." jawab Yugi mendapat anggukkan dari Laksmi

Merekapun berjalan dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut putih spiky sedang beradu mulut dengan pemuda berambut bintang dengan 3 spiky menjulur ke atas rambutnya, berkulit putih sedangkan 2 orang lain di belakang mereka dengan salah satunya berambut pirang spiky berkulit tan dengan pemuda satu lagi yang hampir mirip dengan pemuda berambut bintang tapi berkulit tan hanya melihat peraduan itu dengan tenang tidak mau mengusik.

"Dasar Pangeran Dablek!" maki Bakura

"Dasar Pencuri Makam!" balas Yami dengan sorot tajam

"Apa kita harus melerai mereka?" gumam Atem memperhatikan pertengkaran tersebut

Marik hanya menggeleng "Percayalah tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka kecuali para Hikari.." ucapnya

"Kau benar.." balas Atem disertai anggukan

Sementara itu dilain pihak saat Yami dan Bakura berkelahi saling adu mulut satu sama lain, dengan bingung Laksmi melihat kearah Yugi menunjuk adegan itu tangannya terarah pada sosok Yami.

"err.. Bisa jelaskan siapa mereka, Yugi?" tanya Laksmi mengobservasi

"emm.. Itu Yami, Bakura, Atem saudara kembar Yami dan Marik.." jawab Yugi sambil menunjuk satu per satu dari mereka

Salah satu nama yang familiar membuat Laksmi menatap Yugi tidak percaya kemudian memperhatikkan 4 orang itu dan mendapati sosok yang sangat familiar baginya. Pemuda dengan kulit tan dan memiliki rambut yang sama seperti pemuda yang sedang berkelahi didepannya.

'_Dia- bukannya dia pharaoh? Argh! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih Laksmi? Mengaitkan mimpi dengan dunia nyata.. benar-benar sangat imajinatif!'_ pikir Laksmi

"Dilarang membuat kekacauan di sini kecuali kalian berdua mau mengganti rugi barang-barang yang kalian akan hancurkan disini!" bentak seorang wanita tegas, ia berambut hitam dan mengenakkan baju seperti rakyat Mesir dan terlihat seperti Isis di dalam mimpi Laksmi.

'_Apa aku bermimpi? Dia terlihat sama seperti Isis?'_ pikir Laksmi

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghampiri mereka? Aku rasa Ryou dan Malik juga ada di Museum ini.." ajak Yugi yang dibalas anggukkan lemah dari Laksmi karena ia tidak mengenal salah satu nama yang Yugi ucapkkan tadi

Mereka berjalan mendekati lokasi dan Yugi tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangannya "Ishizu!" panggiil Yugi membuat wanita tadi menoleh dan melihat mereka, wajahnya terlihat jelas dan membuat pikiran Laksmi kacau bahwa ia benar-benar mirip dengan Isis di mimpinya.

"Aibou?" ucap Yami yang menyadari kedatangan Yugi

"Yugi, aku sudah tahu kau akan datang kesini dari Kakekmu.." ucap Ishizu tersenyum kemudian memandang Laksmi

"Hey, apa dia temanmu Yugi?" tanya Bakura memperhatikan Laksmi dari atas sampai bawah mengoservasinya sementara Laksmi melihat kearah lain berusaha melihat sosok yang bernama Atem itu dan pandangan mereka bertemu.

'_oh GOD! Kenapa orang-orang ini begitu mirip dengan yang ada di Mimpi barusan? Apa dunia sudah terbalik?'_ pikir Laksmi histeris

"..Bisa jelaskan siapa makhluk pirang ini?" tanya Marik sementara Atem mengobservasi Laksmi dan pandangan mereka bertemu, _Saphire met Crymson_. Sebuah pikiran terlintas dari sang Pharaoh itu.

'_Dia.. mirip dengan Istriku di Mesir dulu..'_ pikir Atem

"Kau pasti Laksmi,kan?" ucap Ishizu melihat Laksmi

Laksmi menoleh dan mengangguk "Darimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya

"Pasti Kakek sudah memberitahunya.. ya kan Ishizu?" ucap Yugi

Ishizu tidak menjawab tapi hanya tersenyum saja melihat Yugi dan Laksmi, "Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak kalian berkeliling melihat-lihat?" ajaknya

Semua mengangguk kecuali Laksmi, "Yugi..Kau harus.. menjelaskan semuanya nanti di rumah.." bisik Laksmi pelan sementara Yugi tersenyum geli

"AH! Maaf kami lama.." ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut perak panjang yang mencapai punggungya dengan disampingnya seorang gadis dengan kulit tan dengan rambut pirang sebahu.

"Eh? Yugi.. kau disini juga rupanya?" tanya gadis yang berambut perak itu

"Yugi, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Laksmi menunjuk kedua gadis itu

Yugi mengangguk "Ryou,Malik kenalkan ini Laksmi sepupuku.. Laksmi kenalkan ini Ryou dan Malik"

"Senang berkenalan, panggil aku Ryou" ucap Ryou sambil berjabat tangan dengan Laksmi

"Selamat datang di Domino city" tambah Malik tersenyum lebar

"Hikari, kalian habis darimana saja?" tanya Marik pada Malik sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu

"hahahaha.. rencananya kami mau mengajak Joey, tapi sayang dia takut sekali melihat pameran mesir kuno.. dia bilang kalau melihat Mummy itu akan berakibat dengan kutukan.." jelas Malik tertawa pelan

"che, dasar.. Masih saja percaya dengan tahayul seperti itu.." desis Bakura disamping Ryou

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul bagaimana kalau kita segera melihat-lihat Pamerannya?" ucap Ishizu kemudian melihat Malik "..dan Malik, pastikan kau mengawasi Marik untuk tidak menghancurkan barang barang disini" tambahnya

"Seharusnya kau bilang begitu pada Bakura, siapa tahu dia akan mencuri benda-benda disini.." cibir Yami masih kesal dengan _scene_ tadi

Semuanya tertawa, Mereka semuapun berjalan mengikuti Ishizu yang ada di barisan paling depan dengan Ryou dan Bakura di belakangnya, disusul dengan Malik dan Marik, Yami dan Atem dan yang paling belakang adalah Laksmi dan Yugi.

"Yugi..." panggil Laksmi pelan

"Ng? Ada apa Laksmi?" tanya Yugi heran

"Apa 'mereka' itu pacaran?..." bisik Laksmi pada sepupunya sambil melirik kearah Ryou dan Bakura juga Malik dan Marik.

Yugi tertawa pelan kemudian mengangguk " aku belum tahu pasti, tapi setelah duel penetuan itu mereka sepertinya mulai dekat.." jelas Yugi

Laksmi mengangkat alisnya "Apa maksudmu dengan duel penentuan?" tanyanya bingung

"Err..Bagaimana menjelaskanya ya? " Yugi bingung berkata-kata

"Sudahlah, kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti setelah kita di rumah.." sanggah Laksmi disertai anggukan Yugi

Mereka berhenti disebuah ukiran batu tulis kuno yang sangat besar kira-kira setinggi 100-200m, dengan sebuah tulisan heliogrif di dalamnya serta sebuah gambar monster yang muncul dari sebuah batu tulis besar.

"Ini menceritakan bahwa dulu pada Mesir kuno mereka sudah mengenal adanya duel monster dengan kekuatan batu tulis, Para Raja zaman dahulu menggunakanya untuk melakukan Pengadilan pada zaman dulu. Kini kita juga menggunakanya untuk berduel di Battle city ini." jelas Ishizu

Semuanya memperhatikan ukiran tersebut, sementara Laksmi hanya terdiam menatapnya kosong '_Ha! Ukiran, duel zaman dahulu, apa-apaan ini? Di dunia ini sama sekali tidak ada yang namanya S-I-H-I-R. Aku tidak percaya hal ini..'_ pikir Laksmi

"Hei, bukankan gambar monster itu seperti Dark Magician?" ucap Malik menunjuk ukiran di batu itu

"..Kurasa bukan deh.." komentar Ryou mengobservasi

"Tapi mirip sekali dengan Dark Magician.." tambah Yugi

_Kemarilah... datanglah padaku.. Mendekatlah.._ sebuah suara terdengar di telinga Laksmi dan dengan spontan ia menoleh tetapi tidak menemukkan seseorang

"Laksmi?" panggil Yugi membuat Laksmi sedikit terkejut, iapun menoleh kearah Yugi yang heran melihatnya

"Ada apa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?" tanya Yugi

Laksmi menggeleng "Ah, tidak ada kok.. hanya saja.. aku harus pergi, err.. mencari toilet" jawab Laksmi berbohong kemudian memberikan kopernya untuk dibawa Yugi "..nanti aku menyusul.." ucap Laksmi lalu berlari kearah lain

Yugi hanya menggeleng heran melihat kelakuan aneh sepupunya itu, sementara Ishizu yang melihat kepergian Laksmi hanya memasang senyum tipis.

'_Sepertinya dugaanku pada gadis itu memang benar apa adanya.._' pikirnya lalu menatap Atem sekilas '_.. sepertinya dia ingat tentang kehidupan di masa lalunya dulu, dan ini berita yang mengembirakan untuk sang Pharaoh tetapi semua tergantung pada gadis itu ingin mempercayai takdirnya atau tidak.._'

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan tournya.." ajak Ishizu kemudian mulai melangkah

Kini Yami berjalan disamping Yugi "Aibou, Kemana sepupumu pergi?" tanyanya

Yugi hanya menggeleng "Entahlah Mou Hitori No Boku, dia bilang pergi mencari toilet tapi aku tahu dia berbohong.. sepertinya ada sesuatu yang Laksmi sembunyikan padaku" jelas Yugi

'_Apa pemikiranku benar?_' pikir Yami kemudian perlahan menepuk pundak Hikarinya "Tenang saja, suatu saat dia pasti akan memberitahumu Aibou.. jangan cemas.." hibur Yami sambil tersenyum hangat membuat Yugi blushing

"Te-terima kasih.."

With Laksmi

Kini ia sedang berada entah dimana dengan banyak ukiran batu tulis di sekitarnya, sangat sepi sekali disini dan dia heran kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi berbeda dengan ruangan lain yang sempat ia lalui.

Laksmi menoleh kekanan dan kiri mencoba mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi kemudian menggaruk kepalanya saat tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Aneh.. apa aku sudah gila? Atau aku hanya berhalusinasi saja.." gumam Laksmi melihat lihat ukiran di masing-masing batu tulis yang menggambarkan monster-monster yang terdapat pada kartu duel monster.

"Kenapa tempat ini sangat sepi dibandingkan ruangan yang lain yah?.. menyeramkan sekali rasanya" komentar Laksmi sambil memandangi ukiran yang menyerupai Dark Magician yang merupakan kartu favorit Yugi dalam duel monster. Ia tidak menyadari sebuah cahaya aneh muncul pada batu tulis yang berada di belakangnya.

_Master.. Kemarilah.. Mendekatlah.._

Sebuah suara kembali memanggilnya membuat Laksmi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat batu tulis dibelakangnya bercahaya dengan terang.

"Apa yang baru saja kulihat? Kau pasti bercanda kan kalau baru saja aku mendengar sebuah BATU err.. memanggilku?" gumam Laksmi kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekati batu tulis itu.

Ia memperhatikan ukiran yang ada di batu tulis itu yang menyerupai figure seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang dan memakai sepatu skate (?). (a/n: hayoo.. tahu kaga kartu apa sih ini namanya? Yang baca Yu-Gi-Oh GX pasti tahu ini kartu favorit salah satu murid di obelisk blue di ps2)

_Master... Master.. Master... Master.._

Suara misterius itu kembali memanggil Laksmi dan benar apa yang didengarnya, suara itu berasal dari batu tulis aneh yang bersinal di hadapannya. Sambil menelan ludah dan rasa takutnya, Laksmi perlahan menjulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh ukiran di batu itu dan sebuah sinar tebal menyelimutinya. Laksmi menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi dari silaunya sinar yang menerpanya.

"Oh, My GOD!" teriaknya

Author Notes:

Apa yang terjadi ya? Hehehe.. kita bahas di chapter berikutnya ;) sorry kalau di chapter ini ceritanya gak sedikit kurang enak soalnya Litte juga bingung mau nulis apa aja pameran yang bakal ditunjukin Ishizu, maunya sih pas Laksmi ngeliat mumy dia bakal inget masa lalunya lagi eh tapi setelah memikirkan 1 abad kemudian akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat Laksmi ingat masa lalunya dengan bantuan Roh Sucinya di mesir dulu yang masih sangat di rahasiakan.

Hehehehe.. dan mudahan ni chappie cepet done dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan masa lalu jadi kita bisa lanjut ke next chappie yang bahas tentang shipping!


	4. Chapter 4 Roh Suci

Litte: senyum sumrigah "Hello Minna-san, Litte's back to the business!"

Laksmi: ngeliat judul Fic "Roh suci? Kenapa u suka bikin judul aneh-aneh sih Litte?"

Litte: Manyun "Suka-suka Author! Situ kan OC's disini dan jangan protes!"

Laksmi: mengepalkan tangan "Oooh, Ngajak berantem nih?"

Litte: merinding "Ampun Mama~"

Atem: tiba-tiba muncul disamping Laksmi "Ada apa dengan Litte-san?"

Laksmi: mengangkat bahu "Kayaknya dia lagi stress.."

Litte: langsung meluk Atem "KYAAA~ Pangeran sayang dateng lagii~"

Atem: "A-anu saya kemari untuk berdiskusi lagi dengan Laksmi-chan"

Litte: Manyun "Kenapa pangeran mau sama OC Litte sih? Bukannya diskusi sama Litte aja.."

Laksmi: geleng-geleng "Ngarep~ yaudah, Sayonara Litte" pergi bareng Atem

Ryou: Muncul tiba-tiba "Disclaimer: Litte-chan **Doesn't own the Yu-Gi-Oh character** and **The Yu-Gi-Oh GX card monster**"

Litte: kedip "But she does own **The OC's and the Plot Bunnies**"

Litte: menghela napas " Ini mungkin Chappie yang panjang karena Litte lagi nguber next chappie.. so jangan kaget ya.."

* * *

Chapter 4: **Roh Suci**

**.**

"Berbicara**"**

'_Berpikir_**'**

'_Cyber Blader's Talking__**'**_

**.**

_Master... Master.. Master... Master.._

"A-apa yang terjadi!" ucap Laksmi menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan menghindari silaunya sinar yang menerpanya.

Perlahan sinar itu menghilang dan begitu juga dengan Laksmi yang sepertinya tersedot masuk kedalam dunia lain di dalam batu tulis.

With Yugi and Other's

Atem berhenti melangkah sepertinya pikirannya terganggu karena suatu hal, ia menoleh kebelakang dan menyadari Laksmi sudah tidak ada di antara para rombongan dan merasakan sebuah firasat terlintas di benaknya.

"Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Yami bingung melihat Atem

"Aku merasa ada suara teriakan seseorang.." ucap Malik menatap Ishizu

"Teriakan?" gumam Marik bingung mendengar perkataan Hikari-nya

Ryou mengangguk "Kupikir hanya aku yang mendengar suara itu, ternyata kau juga mendengarnya Malik.." ucap Ryou

"Ishizu, bisa jelaskan apa yang Ryou dan Malik ucapkan? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." ucap Yugi

Ishizu hanya menatap langit-langit Museum dengan pandangan menerawang sebelum ia menatap pandangan 3 Hikari yang penasaran sedangkan yang lain hanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan para Hikari. Ishizu berdeham sejenak sebelum ia berkata "Jalan takdir sedang ditunjukan.. hanya itu yang bisa ku sampaikan pada kalian semua"

"Ishizu, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapanmu.." sahut Yami sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Che, kau selalu saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak ku mengerti.." tambah Bakura

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'jalan takdir', Ishizu?" tanya Atem

Sementara sibuk memikirkan apa makna dari perkataan Ishizu, Ryou, Malik dan Yugi masih terdiam mematung berusaha mencerna apa arti perkataan Ishizu barusan.

"Kalau tidak salah kau juga pernah berkata begitu saat Yami pertama kali berkunjung ke Museum ya kan, Kak.." ucap Malik dan kini semua mata memandang gadis itu

"Apa iya?" sahut Yami sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut

"Benar juga!" Yugi tersontak sambil menganggukan kepalanya "Kalau tidak salah, kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Yami setelah memberitahu ukiran di batu tulis dulu 'Jalan takdir sedang ditunjukan untukmu pangeran' begitu kan?" jelas Yugi

Yami berdeham "Apa hanya aku yang tidak mengingat kejadian itu sama sekali.."

"Berarti ada seseorang.. kita tidak tahu siapa, tapi sepertinya dia adalah salah satu dari penduduk di masa lalu yang kini sedang di tuntun untuk mengingat masa lalunya kembali.." jawab Marik singkat

Malik memandang ke arah Yami-nya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya "Tapi siapa?" tanyanya

Marik hanya menggeleng kepala "Aku tidak tahu, pemikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas.. berharap saja dia bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya yang akan menganggu kita.."

Yugi merogoh sakunya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang tertera kemudian menghubinginya, ia menaruh ponsel itu di telinganya.

'Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi..Harap hubungi sesaat lagi..'

"Aibou, siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Yami

Yugi menatap ponselnya dengan tatapan khawatir kemudian memasukanya kembali kedalam saku dan memandangi Ishizu.

"...Apa ini ada hubunganya dengan Laksmi, sepupuku?" Yugi mengawali

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Laksmi, dimana dia sekarang Yugi?" tanya Ryou

Yugi menggeleng "Aku sendiri tidak tahu, ponselnya tidak aktif dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Barusan dia terlihat aneh.. mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya"

Ishizu berjalan beberapa langkah "Kita berpencar dan mencari Laksmi.." ucap Ishizu

Dan semuanya berjalan kearah yang berbeda berusaha menemukan dimana Laksmi berada, sementara para Hikari dan Ishizu mencarinya bersama-sama (tidak berpencar seperti para Yami).

'_Apa dugaanku selama ini benar.. Apa dia sudah kembali mengingat masa lalunya..Aku harus cepat menemukannya sebelum terlambat_' pikir Atem berlari melalui ruangan demi ruangan berusaha mencari sosok Laksmi

With Laksmi

Perlahan tapi pasti, Laksmi membuka matanya dan memandangi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, tidak ada apa-apa disana kelihatan sunyi, sepi dan berwarna putih. Laksmi mengucek-ngucek matanya berusaha menghilangkan pemandangan aneh ini tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Apa ini.. Dimana aku?.. Yugii.. siapa sajaa..." teriak Laksmi berusaha mencari seseorang untuk menolongnya, tapi tidak terdengar suara balasan dan Laksmi menjadi semakin panik sehinga ia mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Jangan katakan aku sudah ada di surga!.. tidakk..." ucapnya dipenuhi rasa kepanikan yang tinggi

'_Jangan khawatir.. Ini bukanlah surga dan kau sendiri juga belum mati, kau masih hidup.._' ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya yang membuat Laksmi menoleh dan mendapati sesosok wanita berambut biru panjang dengan mata biru yang hampir sama dengannya menggunakan gaun biru selutut dengan sepatu skate (?)

Mulut Laksmi ternganga sambil menatap sosok itu dari atas ke bawah, "Kau pasti bercanda kan?" ucapnya tidak percaya

'_Master harus mempercayai semua yang Master lihat.. karena ini adalah kenyataan.. Akulah yang memanggil Master kesini, aku juga yang sudah memberikan mimpi-mimpi itu kepada Master.._' jelasnya

"T-Tunggu! Jadi kamu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena mimpi aneh itu?.. A-apa tujuanmu? Kenapa kau memanggilku Master padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu atau mengenalmu, K-kau ukiran Monster di batu tulis itu kan?" tanya Laksmi bertubi-tubi

'_Namaku adalah Cyber Blader, Roh Suci di zaman Mesir Kuno. Master mungkin sudah melupakanku karena kini Master sudah tereinkarnasi kembali, tapi dulu.. Dulu sekali Master adalah seorang Ratu, Ratu yang pernah memerintah bersama Pharaoh di Mesir Kuno dan aku terpilih untuk menjadi pelindung Master saat itu._' Jelas Cyber Blader dengan tatapan menerawang

"HA! Ratu!" sontak Laksmi kaget "Kau pasti bercanda.. hahaha.. mungkin aku sedang berada di dalam Komedi Show, mungkin disini ada kamera... haloo.." tambah Laksmi berjalan kesana kemari mencari kamera

'_Master.. ini nyata, dan Master tidak ada di dalam acara Komedi Show atau apapun itu.._' ucap Cyber Blader mengenggam tangan Laksmi '_Aku akan menunjukan masa lalu Master agar Master percaya kepadaku.._'

"He-eh? A-Apa.." Laksmi terbata-bata, cahaya terang mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua dan dunia yang putih itu kini berubah menjadi pemandangan sebuah Istana yang persis dengan Istana di dalam mimpi Laksmi. Dan tepatnya sekarang mereka sedang melayang diatas udara dengan Cyber Blader yang menuntunnya dengan mengenggam tangannya.

"Whoa!.. K-kenapa..A-apa ini.. Ki-Kita akan jatuh!" jerit Laksmi yang phobia ketinggian

'_Tenanglah,Master. Kita tidak akan jatuh, ini hanya dunia ilusi yang tercipta dari ingatanku di Mesir Kuno dulu dan semua yang ada disini hanya ilusi _' ucap Cyber Blader berusaha menenangkan kepanikan Laksmi dan merekapun mendarat di Taman Istana.

Laksmi menoleh ke kanan dan kiri dan mendapati banyak sekali para budak yang bekerja keras di sekitar taman, ada yang sedang merawat tanaman, menyulam pakaian, dan menyapu taman agar terlihat selalu bersih juga ada yang memberi makan ikan di kolam.

"Apa mereka bisa melihat kita?" tanya Laksmi hati-hati

Cyber Blader menggeleng ' _Mereka tidak bisa melihat ataupun menyetuh kita, Master karena mereka hanya ilusi semata kecuali mereka yang memiliki kekuatan roh yang kuat yang bisa melihat kita, jadi jangan khawatir Master ' _jelasnya

"Dan.. siapa yang kau maksud memiliki 'Kekuatan Roh' yang kuat itu?" tanya Laksmi berusaha memastikan

'_Lebih baik kita lihat-lihat, saat ini pasti Master sedang berada di ruang tahta kerajaan bersama Pharaoh..'_ ajak Cyber Blader menuntun Laksmi memasuki ke dalam istana

Mereka melintasi banyak sekali lorong dan banyak sekali pintu terdapat didalamnya, seperti sebuah labirin saja dan otomatis membuat Laksmi pusing keliling tapi berhenti sesaat karena melihat adegan kasar seorang budak yang disiksa karena tidak melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik.

'_Master?_'

"Apa semua budak yang bekerja disini selalu diperlakukan kasar seperti itu, Cyber Blader? Kasihan sekali nasib mereka kalau harus seperti ini.." ucap Laksmi berusaha membantu budak itu berdiri tetapi tangannya tidak bisa menyentuhnya malah menembus tubuh budak itu seakan ia hanya hologram saja.

'_Sebagian ada yang diperlakukan kasar tapi ada juga yang sebaliknya, yang paling memperhatinkan adalah pengucilan yang dilakukan para penduduk pada orang yang memiliki warna kulit berbeda'_ jelas Cyber Blader

Laksmi mengangkat alis kemudian menatap Cyber Blader "Maksudmu seperti mimpiku yang waktu itu disiksa oleh para penduduk setempat di kota? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal _seperti_ itu? Ini kan Diskriminasi namanya.." protes Laksmi

'_Di zaman ini, para penduduk sering beranggapan bahwa seseorang yang memiliki warna kulit yang berbeda dianggap sebagai pembawa bencana dan kesialan terhadap siapa saja yang mendekat kepada mereka. Percayalah Master, kalau saat itu Pharaoh tidak datang dan menyelamatkan Master pasti mereka sudah membakar Master hidup-hidup sebagai upacara pengusiran roh jahat' _jelas Cyber Blader yang mendapat tatapan ngeri dari Laksmi

"K-kau bercanda kan?.. M-mereka akan membakarku hidup-hidup?.." Laksmi merinding sedangkan Cyber Blader hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Merekapun tiba di ruangan tahta, di singgasana duduk sang Pharaoh yang sangat mirip dengan Atem (a/n: atuh mirip la.. emang itu dia kan?) dengan Gadis yang mirip Laksmi disamping singgasanya dan 6 orang di depan mereka yang salah satunya adalah Isis.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?" tanya Laksmi mencoba memperhatikan kini ia sedang berdiri menyandar dinding

'_Mereka sedang mengadili orang-orang yang melakukan kejahatan dan mengurung roh jahat yang bersarang di hati mereka di batu tulis, setelah itu mereka akan diberikan pekerjaan yang setara dengan hukuman atas yang mereka perbuat _' jelas Cyber Blader

Laksmi mengangguk kemudian sesuatu terlintas "Hei, bukankah aku hanya pelayan waktu itu?.." ucap Laksmi sambil menunju figur dirinya yang sedang duduk manis di kursi kecil yang disediakan berdekatan dengan sang Pharaoh "..Jadi kenapa aku bisa menjadi ratu padahal aku hanya seorang budak pada awalnya?"

'_Pharaoh memiliki wewenang untuk membebaskan siapa saja yang ia kehendaki dari jalan perbudakan.. Saat itu Master dan Pharaoh saling mencintai satu sama lain dan karena cinta itu sangat berat untuk di hapuskan, akhirnya Pharaoh membuat keputusan untuk membebaskan Master dari perbudakan dan akhirnya menikah dengan Master yang akhirnya menjadi Ratu di Mesir Kuno'_ jelas Cyber Blader

Laksmi ternganga tidak mempercayai semua yang ia dengar "Ini sangat membingungkan!.." keluhnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya "..Lalu? Bisa ceritakan kenapa aku bisa.. emm.. meninggal?"

'_Seperti yang saya katakan kepada Master, menjadi Ratu setelah dibebaskan dari perbudakan tentu saja mengundang banyak musuh yang mengintai Master.. Mereka tidak rela kalau Pharaoh menikah dengan pelayan seperti Master'_ jawab Cyber Blader menundukan kepalanya '_Terutama para Putri kerajaan tetangga yang cintanya ditolak oleh sang Pharaoh..'_

"Ooh.. Sudah kuduga ini ada hubungannya dengan 'Kecemburuan'.." ucap Laksmi kemudian menatap Cyber Blader "Lalu?"

Cyber Blader menatap lurus '_Master pernah 2 kali diculik, dan 1 kali hampir mati karena hal ini... tapi, ternyata ada seorang penghianat diantara para penjaga'_ ucap Cyber Blader berbalik menatap Laksmi '_Mereka yang sudah menyeret Master kedalam penjara bawah tanah dan... membunuh... Master'_ tambahnya pelan

Laksmi menopang dagunya dengan tangan "Wow... Masa lalu yang menyeramkan" komentar Laksmi

Cyber Blader hanya mengangguk dan menjentikan jarinya semua pemandangan tentang hal Istana itupun menghilang.

'_Apa dengan ini Master percaya denganku? Apa kali ini Master bisa menerima semua ini?'_ tanya Cyber Blader

"Kenapa aku harus mengingat masa laluku sekarang?" Laksmi balas bertanya

'_Karena roh Pharaoh sudah kembali dan anda sebagai pendampingnya terdahulu harus mengingat kembali waktu anda'_ jawab Cyber Blader

"T-tunggu dulu! Roh Pharaoh? Kembali?.."

'_Master sudah bertemu dengannya... Aku bisa melihat dia langsung bisa mengenali Master'_

"J-jadi-" ucapan Laksmi terputus karena cahaya menyelimuti dirinya lagi "A-apa ini!"

'_Ternyata waktuu sudah habis.. Master, maaf aku hanya bisa memberitahu sedikit.. sisanya Master bisa mencarinya sendiri, sampai jumpa..'_

Cahaya itu menyelimuti Laksmi dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan semula, Laksmi terjatuh dan mendarat dengan selamat di lantai.

"A-aduh duh.. sakiitt.." protes Laksmi mengelus punggunya "..Tidak ada yang bilang perjalanan masa lalu membuat punggungku sakit!" keluhnya

Perlahan Laksmi melihat sekitarnya ruangan ini masih sepi seperti biasanya dan Laksmi lega untunglah tidak ada yang melihatnya, kemudian terdengar sebuah langkah terburu-buru sepertinya sedang berlari mencari sesuatu, perlahan Laksmi berdiri dan mengambil tasnya di lantai kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan mendapati Atem yang sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

Laksmi mengerjapkan matanya karena setiap kali ia melihat Atem selalu terbayang dengan Pharaoh yang ada di masa lalu, dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan mengucek matanya.

"Sedang mencari apa?" tanya Laksmi menatap Atem dari atas sampai bawah

"..Ishizu meminta kami mencarimu dan.." ucap Atem kemudian berhenti beberapa saat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya '_Apa dia sudah mengingat semuanya? Aku harus menanyakan hal ini tapi aku ragu dengan reaksinya nanti'_ pikir Atem

'_Sepertinya dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang apa yang baru saja ku alami, sebaiknya ini harus di rahasiakan.. aku harus memberitahu ini pada Yugi nanti _' pikir Laksmi kemudian mengucek matanya "Maaf.. tadi aku ketiduran, hahaha.." jawabnya berbohong

Atem hanya mengangguk "Kalau begitu kita kembali ke tempat yang lainya.." ajak Atem disertai anggukan dari Laksmi

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat semula, Hening beberapa saat karena mereka sama sekali belum berani untuk memulai percakapan.

'_Kenapa Master tidak memberitahu tentang hal ini?'_ ucap sebuah suara yang familiar

'_C-cyber Blader, bukannya kau sudah kembali ke batu tulis? Kenapa bisa?'_

'_Batu tulis itu bukan tempatku, tempatku adalah di hati Master dan aku juga bisa berbicara dengan Master lewat sini..'_

' _Entahlah, aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa memberitahu ini..'_

'_Kenapa harus ragu?'_

'_Aku sendiri tidak tahu tapi..Ah! lebih baik aku menyimpan ini semua dulu dan menanyakan sesuatu ke Yugi, masih banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti jelas disini'_

'_Jika itu maumu, Master..'_

Laksmi mendesah pelan kemudian melirik Atem sekilas dan kembali berbalik menatap lurus, sepertinya ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas hanya dengan melihat mata Crymson itu. Huaah.. Could it be it's love?

Sesampai di tempat semula, sudah ada Ishizu,Yugi,Ryou,Malik,Marik,Bakura, dan Yami disana menanti mereka. Yugi langsung berlari menghampiri dan memeluk Laksmi senang

"Laksmi! Kau darimana saja.. Aku khawatir sekali.." ucap Yugi

"Ng.. aku ketiduran di suatu tempat.. Maaf membuatmu cemas, Yugi" jawab Laksmi berbohong sambil mengelus rambut sepupunya itu

"Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu, Laksmi.." ucap Ryou diikuti dengan Malik

Laksmi hanya tertawa pelan "Kurasa aku masih kelelahan akibat penerbangan tadi.."

Yugi mengangguk "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang ke rumah, sampai jumpa Ishizu, Ryou, Malik.."

Laksmi membungkuk "Maaf sudah membuat cemas.."

Yami dan Atempun mengikuti mereka, Yami melirik kearah Atem mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan saudara kembarnya itu.

~Toko Game~

Tepatnya mereka berada di depan Toko Game karena Yugi sedang membuka pintu, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Yugi.." panggil Laksmi

Yugi menoleh "Ya, Laksmi.." jawabnya

Laksmi menunjuk Yami dan Atem "Kenapa mereka berdua ikut pulang bersama kita?"

Yugi mendesah, rupanya sudah tiba saatnya dia untuk menjelaskan semua ini kepada sepupunya itu dan pasti reaksi yang akan diberikan Laksmi sudah jelas dengan apa yang akan nanti Yugi katakan.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu,Laksmi" ajak Yugi kemudian membuka pintu "Nanti akan kujelaskan di ruang tamu.." tambah Yugi

Semula Laksmi mematung '_Bagus, rencana mengetahui Identitas kedua orang ini berhasil.. aku hanya perlu melanjutkan aktingku ini sampai aku memiliki informasi yang lengkap tentang semua ini _' batin Laksmi kemudian mengikuti Yugi memasuki toko

Atem dan Yami mengikuti dari belakang, merekapun duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu dengan Yugi dan Laksmi yang ada di depan mereka.

Yugi menarik napas kemudian "Seperti yang aku jelaskan tadi di Museum, Ini Yami.. yang sebenarnya adalah roh Pangeran penunggu Millenium Puzzle dan seharusnya saat duel penentuan di Mesir Yami, Bakura dan Marik pergi ke alam bazrah tetapi Anubis dan Ra memberikan mereka kesempatan kedua untuk memulai kehidupan yang baru di Bumi.." ucap Yugi menoleh kearah Laksmi yang sepertinya tercengang

'_A-Anubis? Dan.. Ra? Siapa mereka? Baru kali ini aku mendengar nama aneh seperti itu dan apalagi dengan "Duel Penentuan" yang dikatakan Yugi?'_ pikir Laksmi

'_Mereka adalah dewa yang menguasai kehidupan dan kematian setiap makhluk.. dan mengenai "Duel Penentuan" itu aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengarnya, Master'_ jawab Cyber Blader melalui pikiran Laksmi

"Lalu?" tanya Laksmi kemudian

Yugi menunjuk kearah Yami dan Atem "Dan karena Yami sudah berjasa, Mereka memberikan Yami 1 permintaan dan permintaan Yami adalah untuk saudara kembarnya yaitu Pharaoh Atem untuk juga ada disini.. Dan, sisanya bisa kau tebak sendiri.." jelas Yugi

Untuk beberapa saat Laksmi tercengang sementara Yugi hanya geleng kepala karena sudah mengetahui reaksi seperti ini akan terjadi. Untuk beberapa saat hening sejenak sebelum Laksmi mulai membuka mulut

"J-jadi.. Marik dan Bakura yang tadi.." ucap Laksmi

Yami mengangguk "Mereka juga roh penunggu Millenium Item sepertiku yang diberi kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani kehidupan.."

Laksmi menoleh kearah Yugi "Apa Kakek sudah tahu?"

Yugi mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Mereka sudah diperbolehkan Kakek untuk tinggal bersama kita disini dan memasuki sekolah yang sama besok!" jawab Yugi gembira

Laksmi ternganga tidak percaya "Jadi.. kita punya Pangeran dan seorang Pharaoh yang berusia err.. 5000 tahun duduk di ruang tamu kita.." ucap Laksmi tidak percaya memandang Yami dan Atem kemudian menepuk dahinya "...Benar-benar membingungkan.."

'_Master?'_

' _Tenang saja, ini hanya bagian dari aktingku.. Aku percaya dengan semua ini tapi hanya saja aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih untuk menguatan semua ini Cyber Blader..'_

' _Jika itu yang Master inginkan aku tidak bisa mencegahnya..'_

Yugi menoleh kearah sepupunya takut-takut kalau sepupunya itu mengalami shock atau semacamnya dengan semua penjelasan yang diberikannya barusan. "Laksmi?" panggilnya perlahan

Laksmi menoleh kearah Yugi "Haah.. Yugi kita harus bicara.. berdua" bisiknya pelan

Yugipun mengangguk kemudian berdiri diikuti dengan Laksmi disampingnya.

"Aibou?" ucap Yami heran ingin tahu kemana Hikarinya akan pergi

Yugi tersenyum dan membuat Yami hampir memerah karena senyuman manisnya itu "Aku akan menunjukan kamar Laksmi, kalian bisa beristirahat sekarang.." jawab Yugi disertai anggukan dari Yami.

Laksmi and Yugi room

Laksmi memasuki kamar dengan Yugi mengikutinya dari belakang, langsung saja Laksmi menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur yang empuk sementara Yugi mmenutup pintu kamar.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,Laksmi?" tanya Yugi duduk di pinggir kasur

"Hmm.. Apa orang yang bernama Yami itu yang kau taksir Yugi saat kita bicara melalui webcam?" tanya Laksmi sambil tersenyum menggoda

Yugi yang mendengarnya perlahan menyadari mukanya mulai memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau pasti senang sekarang dia sudah memiliki tubuhnya sediri kan?.. berarti kau juga sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya kan?" tanya Laksmi antusias

"S-soal itu aku belum mengatakannya.." jawab Yugi pelan

Laksmi menaikan alis heran mendengar jawaban Sepupunya itu, tapi dia punya satu pertanyaan penting untuk ditanyakan pada sepupunya ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja?.." tanya Laksmi hati-hati

"B-bagaimana kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama, Laksmi?.. L-lalu bagaimana kalau dia marah dan akhirnya malah memutuskan persahabatan kami?" tanya Yugi panik

Laksmi mendengus "Kau tahu Yugi.. cepat atau lambat kau harus bicara dengannya.."

Yugi mengangguk "Jadi.. Kau percaya dengan semua yang kujelaskan di ruang tamu barusan?"

Laksmi mengangguk sedangkan Yugi hanya bisa menatap sepupunya heran, tidak seperti biasanya Laksmi mempercayai hal-hal aneh seperti ini yang biasanya reaksinya pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah dan menganggap cerita ini hanya mitos belaka.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan mulai bersekolah dan Laksmikau bisa memakai seragamku nanti.. Kakek juga sudah menyusun jadwal pelajaran untuk kita supaya kita satu kelas..Kurasa.." jawab Yugi tersenyum senang

Laksmi mengangguk "...Baiklah.. aku akan beristirahat dulu sebentar.." ucapnya lalu perlahan menutup mata

"Aku akan menyusun beberapa buku.." ucap Yugi kemudian berjalan menuju rak buku

'_Cyber Blader...'_

'_Ya, Master?'_

'_Apa sekarang mimpi-mimpi itu masih akan menghantuiku? Apa mimpi itu masih akan muncul lagi?'_

'_Sejujurnya Master, aku juga tidak tahu.. karena meskipun aku sudah menghentikan mantranya bisa saja mimpi masa lalu Master muncul kembali karena sekarang Master sudah dalam status kembali mengingat masa lalu Master'_

Laksmi mendesah '_Sepertinya aku harus berharap ini tidak akan buruk atau semacamnya..'_

'_Selamat tidur,Master..'_

'_...Selamat Tidur...'_

With Yami and Atem on the Living Room

Setelah Yugi dan Laksmi pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar mereka, Yami menatap Atem dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya karena sepertinya raut wajah Atem menunjukan kalau sesuatu sedang menganggunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,Kak?" tanya Yami pelan

Atem hanya mendesah "Tidak perlu bertanya kau sendiri sudah tahu apa itu kan,Yami.." jawab Atem

"Apa _dia _memang benar-benar mengingat masa lalunya?" tanya Yami sambil menaikan alis

Atem mengangguk pelan "Kurasa dia sudah mengingatnya jauh sebelum dia bertemu kita di Museum, aku ingin menanyakan hal ini..."

"Well, apa yang sebenarnya kau ragukan Atem?"

Atem menyandaran diri ke sofa mendesah pelan "Aku takut kalau dugaanku ini meleset, kalau aku langsung menanyakan hal ini padanya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengakuinya.. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatiku sakit,Yami.." jelas Atem

Yami menepuk pundak saudaranya yang tengah dirundung stress itu berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan mempercayai semua itu,Kak.. Lagipula dia kan Istrimu di Mesir Kuno, kalian memiliki ikatan sama seperti halnya aku dan Yugi.." ucap Yami

"..Aku harap begitu,Yami.." desah Atem "..Aku harap semuanya yang kau katakan benar.."

Yami hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan saudarnya itu. Perlahan Atem berdiri dan melangkah perlahan sementara Yami hanya menatap bingung melihatnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar beristirahat.." ucap Atem lemah

"Selamat beristirahat,Kak.." balas Yami

Atempun kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya, sesampainya disana ia langsung menutup pintu dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya berusaha untuk mendapat istirahat.

'_Little Gem.. aku benar-benar merindukanmu..'_ batin sang Pharaoh sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya

With Laksmi

Laksmi tertidur pulas diatas ranjang sementara Yugi memutuskan untuk keluar mencari udara segar diluar meninggalkan sepupunya itu beristirahat dengan tenang.

_Dream is a wish you make all alone_

_Wish is something that can be granted_

_Dream is something that only beyond your imagination_

_Let the Dream lead you to your Wish to believe_

_Wish for the seek of truth are spoken_

**Dreams**

'_Kau ikut bersama kami!'_ bentak seorang sambil menyeret Laksmi kedalamsebuah tangga yang berujung pada ruangan yang sangat gelap, ia membawa pedang dan menggunakan pakaian seorang penjaga

Laksmi meronta berusaha melepaskan diri "L-lepaskan aku! Lepaskan.." ronta Laksmi yang kini menggunakan baju penuh dengan robekan disana sini dan luka memar yang ada di kulit putihnya yang halus itu.

'_JANGAN banyak bicara!' _Bentaknya kemudian mendorong Laksmi dari tangga dan sukses membuat kaki dan tangannya patah dan darah mengalir melalui dahinya.

Laksmi meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya berusaha mencoba untuk berdiri tapi penjaga penghianat itu (a/n: adegan ini bakal dibikin sadis kalo si Author berminat, btw kita sebut penjaga kurang hajar itu 'penjaga penghianat' disini karena dia memang berhianat) menjambak rambut pirangnya dan menyeretnya memasuki sebuah sel.

'_HAHA~ Lihat Tuan Putri, akhirnya sekarang aku bisa membalaskan dendammu selama ini untuk membunuh BUDAK sialan ini!'_ ucapnya tertawa lepas

Laksmi masih meringis kesakitan, pandangannya juga sudah mulai kabur karena kehilangan banyak darah dan penampilannya ini bukan lagi mencerminkan seorang Ratu tetapi seorang Budak yang sebentar lagi akan diesekusi karena melakukan tindak kejahatan.

"K-Kenapa...kau melakukan.. semua ini?" ucap Laksmi lemah

Si penjaga penghianat itu mendecih kemudian menjambak rambut Laksmi dengan sangat kencang hingga Laksmi menjerit kesakitan sekali lagi, ia pun menghunus pedangnya tepat di leher Laksmi, pedang yang tajam dan berkilau itu.

'_Jangan BERLAGA_ _di depanku! Gara-gara kau.. Pharaoh menolak lamaran dari Putri yang selama ini aku jaga! Gara-gara seorang budak sepertimu! Membuat Pharaoh rela melakukan apapun untukmu! Aku akan melenyapkanmu! Putri akan sangat bahagia mendengar kabar kematianmu ini!'_

"H-hanya masalah.. seperti itu.. K-kau rela berhianat.. padahal Atem sangat mempercayaimu.." ucap Laksmi lemah

'_Aku tidak peduli! Sekarang juga kau harus mati! Mati di tanganku!'_

Sang penjanga mengayunkan pedangnya bersiap membunuh Ratu yang tidak berdaya ini di tangannya.

**Dreams End**

"AAAARRRGHHH!" Laksmi berteriak histeris perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan muka yang merah seperti tomat dan keringat yang bercucuran juga napas yang tersengal-sengal seperti habis melakukan aktivitas di gym.

Laksmi melihat sekeliling dan mendapati pemandangan kamar Yugi kemudian bernapas lega karena tadi hanya mimpi belaka kemudian Laksmipun beranjak turun dari ranjang berusaha menuju kamar mandi tapi menemukan sebuah kertas kecil terselip di meja belajar Yugi.

Laksmi, aku dan Yami berbelanja untuk makan malam. Kau dan Atem tolong menjaga Toko, ya. Kami sepertinya akan pergi sediki lama.

Salam, Yugi

"Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus menjaga rumah bersama Atem.." dengus Laksmi pelan sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya kemudian keluar ruangan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh mukanya di westafel sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin terdekat.

'_Apa Master baik-baik saja? Apa mimpi itu membuat Master ketakutan?'_

' _Sepertinya begitu... Cyber Blader, apa kau pikir Atem sudah tahu aku sudah mengetahui masa laluku?'_

' _Dari yang saya rasakan sepertinya Pharaoh sudah mengetahuinya sedikit tapi hanya saja ia takut memberitahu hal ini pada Master..'_

Laksmi mendesah perlahan '_Apa.. ikatan di masa lalu juga bisa kembali terjadi di Masa Depan?..Ah-Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan Laksmi!.. Kenapa sejak tadi yang kau pikirkan hanya Atem, Atem, dan ATEM!'_ batin Laksmi kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap kembali cermin..

"...Aku jatuh cinta.." ucapnya pelan

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Laksmi melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 18.00 dan mendesah pelan sepertinya Yugi dan Yamimenikmati kencan belanja mereka di pasar. Laksmi perlahan melangkah menuju kamar Yami berusaha membangunkan Atem untuk menanyakan apa dia ingin makan di luar atau makan di rumah.

Dengan hati-hati, Laksmi membuka pintu dan mendapati Atem tertidur nyenyak di ranjangnya dengan sebelah tangan menutupi mata Cymsonnya. Melihat Atem tertidur membuat Laksmi mulai berpikir betapa manisnya dia saat ini(?), tapi sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Laksmi tanpa ia menyadarinya

"Kurasa 'Ate' benar-benar kelelahan.." ucap Laksmi kemudian dengan segera dia menutup mulutnya mengutuk kenapa ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, (F.I.Y: Ate adalah panggilan kesayangan Laksmi pada Atem saat di Mesir Kuno mereka menjalin hubungan dan Little Gem adalah panggilan kesayangan Atem terhadap Laksmi)

Mendengar ucapan itu Atem membuka matanya dan menatap Laksmidengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

"B-barusan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa?" tanyanya berusaha mematiskan apayang ia dengar

'_Ini BURUK!' _batin Laksmi kemudian berusaha melarikan diri tapi Atem sudah memegangi pergelangan tangannya dan terpaksa ia harus menghadapi sang Pharaoh ini. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu, Crymson meet Saphire dan Laksmi bisa merasakan bahwa harapan terukir jelas di mata Crymson milik Atem. Tapi Laksmi hanya berdiam saja sementara Atem masih menatapnya.

"Laksmi.. Apa sebutan 'Little Gem' mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu.." ucap Atem

Mendengar nama panggilannya dulu itu membuat Laksmi perlahan membuka mulutnya berusaha menjawab tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Atem.

"Jadi, sebutan itu mengingatkanmu?.."

Kali ini sebelum Laksmi membuka mulut, terdengar suara bel di pintu. Laksmi melepaskan diri dari genggaman Atem dan melesat keluar ruangan sambil bernapas lega, jantungnya kini berdetak sangat kencang terima kasih karena scene tadi.

"Maaf,Laksmi kami telat.." ucap Yugi tersenyum disampingnya berdiri Yami yang membawa barang belanjaan Yugi

"Untunglah kalian pulang.." ucap Laksmi pulang "..Baiklah, Makan malam hari ini apa?" tanya Laksmi

" Sesuatu bernama Stew yang di katakan Aibou di pasar tadi.." ucap Yami

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak makan malam bersama Laksmi.." ucap Yugi kemudian Yami mengangguk dan memberikan belanjaan yang ia pegang ke tangan Laksmi yang kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, Atem terlihat berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan menghampiri Laksmi.

"Boleh aku tahu menu makan malam hari ini, Laksmi?" ucapnya disunggingi senyuman

Laksmi tercengang tapi berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin "...S-stew.." jawab Laksmi singkat kemudian berjalan kembali

Yami dan Yugi saling berpandangan melihatnya, sepertinya mereka melewatan sesuatu disini.

* * *

Litte: memakai Mic "and..CUT!"

Laksmi: mengeplakan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuh "Hei, Litte! BISA JELASKAN KENAPAAKU MATI TERBUNUH DITAMBAH LAGI KENAPAAKU BERSIKAP OOC!"

Yugi: muncul tiba-tiba "Eh? Litte bisa kasih tahu emangnya aku dan Yami ketinggalan apa?"

Yami: merangkul Yugi "Sudahlah Aibou, nanti kita juga akan tahu sendiri saatnya nanti"

Yugi: blushing "I-iya, Mou Hitori No Boku"

Laksmi: berkacak pinggang "..Seharusnya aku tidak ada disini, Litte! U lama amad update nih chapter?"

Litte: sujud "Ampunn~ soalnya Litte bentar lagi mau UTS jadi ni chappie harus done danLitte bakal cuti beberapa hari buat pelaksanaan UTS.."

Laksmi: "Apa karakter gue masih OOC di next chapter?"

Atem: tiba-tiba muncul "Laksmi-chan tidak kelihatan OOC, menurutku cocok dengan sifat Laksmi-chan .." *Senyum*

Laksmi: Blushing "M-masa sih? Hahaha.."

Litte: Manyun "Pangeran gue~ *Nangis gaje* huaaaa.."

Laksmi & Atem : Read and Review please...


	5. Chapter 5 Say you want to Confess

Litte: pake baju cosplay _Miku Hatsune_ "Ohayou Minna-san, maaf Litte baru publish hehehe..."

Joey: datang pake kostum Sailor Venus "A-a kenapa harus pake kostum segala Litte-san? *ngeliat baju aneh*"

Litte: kedipin mata menggoda "Hehehe.. karena hari ini khusus buat para Chara make kostum Cosplay!.. By the way, di Fic ini kita akan memfokuskan diri pada pairing Seto and Joey.."

Seto: muncul memakai pakaian ala Seto Kaiba (?) "Aku tidak sudi berpasangan dengan orang rendah seperti Joey!"

Joey: death glare ke Seto "Apa kau bilang KANTUNG UANG! Siapa juga yang sudi Pairing sama u!"

Litte: cengo "Err.. Karena kalian serasi (?)"

Seto and Joey: teriak bersamaan "NGAK SAMA SEKALI!"

Laksmi: nongol dengan kostum ala Gothic lolita "Litte doesn't own **the character** for this theme, She only own me and the plot bunnies.."

Litte: "Right! **Pupyshipping**! Litte udah bawa kamera buat foto-foto.. hehehe"

* * *

Chapter 5: **Say that you want to Confess!?**

**.**

Side Pairing

**Seto.K & **fem **Joey.W**

**.**

Toko Game

Pagi hari yang cerah, Laksmi sudah bangun sejak tadi dan kini ia sedang memasak sarapan yaitu sebuah waffle. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya memasuki sekolah swasta (a/n: karena sebelumnya dia masuk Stardust Inter High) yaitu Domino High, kini ia sudah mengenakan baju seragamnya, kemeja putih dengan blazer pink dengan emblem Domino High di sakunya dan rok biru pendek selutut dipadu dengan kaus kaki putih panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam dengan rambut pirangnya yang tergerai sampai ke punggung.

Sambil menyiapkan meja, seringkali Laksmi menguap merasa mengantuk dan ini bukan hanya disebabkan oleh mimpi aneh tentang masa lalunya itu tapi melalui e-mail yang dikirim dari Dewan Guru di sekolahnya dulu. Hal ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"..Ok, semuanya sudah siap!" ucap Laksmi menepuk kedua tangannya melihat meja makan yang sudah tersusun dengan rapi

Laksmipun berjalan menghampiri kulkas dan mengambil es krim di dalam freezer kemudian mengambil 2-3 scoop es krim dan meletakannya diatas waffle miliknya sebelum menaruhnya kembali ke dalam kulkas.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Yugi dan Yamipun menuruni tanggan menggunakan baju seragam sekolah mereka.

"Selamat Pagi, Laksmi.." ucap Yugi

"Pagi, Yugi.." balas Laksmi duduk di kursi

Merekapun duduk menempati tempat di meja makan, "Laksmi, mana Kakek?" tanya Yugi

Laksmi mengangkat bahu "Saat ku tanya, katanya dia akan pergi ke suatu tempat untuk mengurus sesuatu.." jawab Laksmi sekenanya

Yugi mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap Yami di sampingnya "Dan dimana Atem, Yami?"

Mendengar nama Atem, Laksmi mulai mengingat kejadian yang kemarin saat Atem menanyakan apa dia mengingat sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan nama panggilannya dulu dan terima kasih atas semua itu kini Atem perlahan menyadari Laksmi memang sudah mengingat masa lalunya.

'_Aku harus bersikap normal.. normal.. lupakan hal yang terjadi kemarin dan pura-pura kalau kejadian tersebut tidak pernah terjadi.. huhft!'_ batin Laksmi

"Masih tertidur terakhir kali aku mengeceknya, Aibou.." jawab Yami

Yugi mengangguk tanda mengerti kemudian merekapun mulai memakan sarapan di meja dan Beberapa menit setelahnya Atem menuruni tangga menggunakan _black leather tank-top_ dengan jaket biru tua dengan emblem Domino di dalamnya dengan _tight leather jeans_ berwarna senada dengan jaket yang ia pakai dengan hiasan rantai di sakunya, sepertinya _Mode _ pakaian selera Yami memang sangat cocok dipakai saudara kembarnya itu.

Laksmi tercengang sejenak melihatnya, ia tidak percaya kalau Atem memang benar-benar terlihat keren dengan pakaian sekolah itu dan daya pikatnya sangat kuat memungkinkan banyak gadis akan terlena dengan hanya melihatnya saja. Atempun duduk dibangku kosong di samping Laksmi dan mulai memakan sarapannya, selama makan Laksmi menjaga jarak agar tidak bertemu dengan mata Crymson itu.

"Jadi, Apa jadwal untuk hari ini?" tanya Yami

"Kita akan pergi ke sekolah tentunya.." jawab Laksmi sambil memakan wafflenya

Yugi mengangguk "Sebaiknya kita berangkat sebelum terlambat.."

Setelah sarapan merekapun berangkat menuju Domino High, karena jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang dituju.

Sesampai di Sekolah, Laksmi,Yami dan Atem ditemani oleh Yugi menuju ruangan staff guru untuk mengambil susunan jadwal pelajaran mereka untuk hari ini, setiap hari mereka akan mempelajari 4 pelajaran ditambah istirahat makan siang nanti.

Atem Sennen- Grade X

**Periode 1:**

**Periode 2:**

**Periode 3:** Natalia

**Periode 4:** Istirahat

**Periode 5: **

Laksmi Vichilicious- Grade X

**Periode 1:**

**Periode 2:**

**Periode 3:** Natalia

**Periode 4:** Istirahat

**Periode 5: **

Yami Sennen- Grade X

**Periode 1:** Natalia

**Periode 2: ** Rolando

**Periode 3:**

**Periode 4: **Istirahat

**Periode 5: **

Laksmi memperhatikan jadwalnya dan ternyata ia akan melewati seharian sekolah sekelas dengan Atem, ini bencana buruk (?) baginya karena bagaimana kalau nanti dia keceplosan berkata-kata dan bagaimana kalau nanti Atem tahu dia sudah mengingat semuanya?

'_Tenang..Tenang..._' pikir Laksmi dalam hati

"Ok, Sepertinya Laksmi dan Atem memiliki jadwal yang sama untuk semua kelas.." ucap Yugi tersenyum melihat Laksmi yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman simpul oleh sepupunya itu "Karena ini hari pertama Atem memasuki sekolah, bagaimana kalau kau menjelaskan hal-hal apa saja yang dilakukan disini Laksmi?" ucap Yugi

Laksmi melirik ke arah Atem sesaat sebelum dia melihat wajah Yugi yang memandangnya dengan mata _puppy eyes_ memohon,

"Baiklah, Yugi.." jawab Laksmi menyerah

Dan setelah itu Yami dan Yugipun menuju kearah yang berlawanan dengan Laksmi dan Atem, sepertinya mereka 1 kelas dan hal yang bagus untuk Yugi karena dia bisa menggunakan ini untuk berdekatan dengan Yami. Di sisi lain, Laksmi dan Atem sedang menelusuri koridor sekolah mencari kelas pertama mereka. Hening beberapa saat sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut.

"Apa kau pernah ke sekolah sebelumnya, Atem?" tanya Laksmi berharap topik pembicaraan mereka tidak terkesan terlalu kaku

Atem terseyum sesaat mengetahui Laksmi akhirnya berbicara padanya meskipun dia tahu Laksmi masih sedikit canggung untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Aku belum pernah ke sekolah, Yami bilang tempat ini sama saja dengan pelatihan di istana dulu.." jawab Atem sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya, yupe ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya

Laksmi menaikan alis bingung dan kembali berjalan perlahan

'_Apa di Mesir Kuno tidak ada sekolah? Lalu bagaimana mereka belajar?_' ucap Laksmi

'_Di Mesir, hanya ada pelatihan khusus untuk pharaoh Master.. sama halnya dengan belajar tetapi juga ada latihan pedang dan tata perilaku di Istana saat pelatihan.. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Pharaoh'_ jawab Cyber Blader

"Sepertinya hampir sama dengan sekolah.."ucap Laksmi "Baiklah Ate- masudku Atem, hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah memperkenalkan diri.." ucap Laksmi yang lagi-lagi memanggil Atem dengan sebutannya itu

Atem tersenyum mengetahui Laksmi memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya lagi, Merekapun memasuki kelas dan tepat saat mereka memasuki kelas bel pelajaran pertamapun dimulai.

Seisi kelas memandangi 2 murid baru yang kini duduk di depan mereka, yang perempuan terlihat sangat memikat seluruh pria yang ada di dalam kelas dengan senyuman manisnya dan yang pria di sampingnya terlihat sangat tampan seperti bintang film terkenal membuat para gadis di kelas terpesona olehnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru.." ucap Bu Hanny menunjuk Atem dan Laksmi "Baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian di depan semua yang ada di kelas.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah

"Salam kenal, Namaku Laksmi Vichilicious dan aku baru pindah kesini kemarin dari Paris. Senang Bertemu kalian semua.." ucap Laksmi sambil membungkuk hormat

Atem kemudian menyusul, well ini hal baru baginya karena dulu dia tidak pernah sekalipun berkenalan dengan siapapun karena orang-orang sudah mengenalnya dengan nama Pharaoh yang disandangnya dulu.

"Namaku Atem Sennen, aku baru pindah dari Mesir dan Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua.." ucap Atem yang terlihat beribawa (a/n: Pharaoh gitu cuy..)

"Baiklah, Apa ada pertanyaan untuk teman baru kalian anak-anak?" tanya Bu Hanny

Seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya "Boleh aku tahu dimana kalian tinggal?" tanyanya

Dengan spontan keduanya menjawab "Toko Game milik Salomon Mouto.."

Tapi kemudian Laksmi langsung tercengang setelah mengetahui apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya, perlahan dia melihat reaksi para Murid dan Guru yang memandangi mereka tidak percaya kemudian melirik sekilas ke arah Atem yang sepertinya kebingungan dengan tingkah laku yang semuanya tunjukan.

"A-apa kalian tinggal bersama.. B-berarti kalian berpacaran atau sudah menikah?" ucap salah seorang siswa

Dengan spontan Laksmi langsung menggeleng "B-bukan seperti itu.. K-kakekku memiliki sahabat karib dan sahabat karibnya itu memiliki..emm dua.. dua Putra kembar.. dan karena sahabat kakek akan bepergian ke tempat yang jauh.. jauh untuk ekspedisi, mereka menitipkan Putra mereka di tempat Kakek.. B-begitu.." jelas Laksmi mengada-ada tentang semua cerita berusaha memberikan alasan yang tepat, mana mungkin dia bilang kalau Atem adalah seorang Pharaoh berusia 5000 tahun yang mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup kedua kalinya di bumi berkat bantuan saudara kembarnya yang merupakan Roh Pangeran yang menghuni millenium puzzle milik Yugi.

Atem hanya bisa menaikan alis mendengar penjelasan Laksmi sedangkan semua yang berada di kelas hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria saja.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa memilih tempat duduk kalian.." ucap Bu Hanny dan dengan perkataaan itu, Laksmipun menduduki bangku paling pojok di belakang yang terdapat jendela di sampingnya,sedangkan Atem menempati bangku kosong yang ada di barisan paling depan, melihat Atem kini berada jauh darinya Laksmi mendengus napas lega.

'_Ini hari terburuk!?.. Hampir saja aku keceplosan, LAGI!?'_ Gerutu Laksmi di pikirannya

'_Master, kenapa mereka bersikap begitu ketika tahu Master tinggal bersama Pharaoh?'_ tanya Cyber Blader

'_Soal itu.. di dunia ini, wanita dan pria yang tinggal di rumah satu atap itu bisa diblilang mereka sudah menikah atau menjalin hubungan, berbeda dengan waktu di zaman Mesir Kuno..'_ terang Laksmi

'_Begitu, Master... Sekarang ini sudah banyak yang berubah ternyata..'_

Laksmi dengan malas membuka buku pelajarannya dan pura-pura seakan dia mengerti penjelasan yang ada di depan sementara setiap 5 menit ia melirik kearah tempat duduk Atem melihat dia sudah mulai akrab dengan teman sebangkunya. Ternyata dia cepat beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah ini.

**Lunch Break at Domino Canteen**

Laksmi membenamkan dirinya di meja sambil mendesah, di depannya Yugi,Malik dan Ryou hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain kemudian dengan heran melihat tingkah laku Laksmi di depan mereka.

"Laksmi, Apa kau sakit?" tanya Ryou lembut

"..Aku tidak sakit, terima kasih Ryou.." jawab Laksmi lemas

Malik menaikan alis "Lalu, Kenapa kau bersikap lemas seperti itu?" tanya Malik penasaran

Laksmi mengangkat tubuhnya berusaha membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian memandang sebuah piring puding yang tersaji di depan matanya dan mengenggamnya sebelum berkata

"Kalau... Kalau ada yang lagi menanyakan Apa aku dan Atem tinggal bersama di Toko Game milik Kakek, aku bersumpah akan memberikan orang yang beruntung itu Puding ini!" ucap Laksmi

Dan bersamaan pada saat itu Joey menghampiri Keempat Gadis itu sambil menepuk bahu Laksmi pelan sambil tersenyum ramah "Kau pasti Laksmi kan?" ucap Joey "Ngomong-Ngomong Apa benar kau dan Atem tinggal bersama dengan Yugi dan Ya-" perkataan Joey terputus

"Ya, Anda benar sekali dan selamat!.. Ini hadiah anda.." ucap Laksmi menyerahkan piring berisi puding sementara Joey menatapnya bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan duduk disamping Ryou

"Laksmi, kenalakan ini Joey Wheeler.." ucap Ryou "Joey kau pasti kenal Laksmi kan? Dia sepupu Yugi yang baru saja pindah kesini.." terang Ryou

"Uh-huh.. Senang bertemu denganmu,Joey.." ucap Laksmi "Dan, soal tadi.. aku minta maaf.. mulutku langsung menyerbu.."

Joey hanya tersenyum "Ah, tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih hadiah pudingmu Laksmi, kebetulan aku lapar sekali.."ucap Joey kemudian segera memakan pudingnya.

"Oh, iya.. kemana Atem, Laksmi?" tanya Yugi

Laksmi mengangkat bahu, "Terakhir ku lihat dia sudah bersama Yami dan seorang pria berambut coklat" jawab Laksmi

"Pria berambut coklat, maksudmu Seto?" tanya Joey

Laksmi mengangguk "Dan kebetulan orang yang sedang dibicarakan ada disini.." ucap Laksmi sambil menunjuk

Semuanya, melirik dan mendapati Yami,Seto dan Atem sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka dan sepertinya pandangan para kaum hawa yang ada di kantin juga ikut mengikuti mereka dengan mata berseri-seri (?) plus ada juga yang tersenyum malu melihat mereka melewati meja-nya.

"Dan..Ini dia datang.." ejek Joey mendapat lirikan tajam dari Seto

Seto berdeham "Aku tidak ada urusan berdebat dengan _Wild Dogs_.." ucapnya dingin

"Aku bukan BINATANG, dasar _Money Bag!?_" seru Joey berapi-api

"Kalian habis darimana saja?" tanya Yugi

"Seto mengajak kami tour keliling sekolah, kupikir akan menyenangkan jadi aku mengajak Atem juga kesana Aibou.." jelas Yami sambil tersenyum membuat Yugi sedikit blushing

"Ok, Apa kalian melihat Bakura dan Marik selama tour?" tanya Ryou

"Kurasa kami melihat mereka di Lab Kimia.." jawab Seto

Ryou dan Malik saling berpandangan dengan raut muka panik kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menuju pintu keluar, sementara yang lain melihat kepergian mereka dengan tanda tanya (?)

"Apa maksudnya tadi?" tanya Laksmi yang kini sedang menyeruput jus jeruk

Joey mengangkat bahu sedangkan Yugi menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara yang begitu menarik perhatian untuk di dengar (?) yang ternyata berasal dari 2 orang gadis berambut coklat dengan mata biru yang menggoda.

"Halo~ Yuugii.." sapa yang berkulit putih cream dengan suara menggoda

"Hai~ Tampan..." sapa yang berkulit Tan sambil memandangi Atem

'_Siapa mereka? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan..ugh seperti pelayan di Club malam saja.. aku tidak suka ini! Jangan berani-beraninya dia menyentuh Atem satu ujung jari atau aku- T-TUNGGU! Apa-apaan barusan!?_' pikir Laksmi yang tidak senang dengan kehadiran dua makhluk yang satu ini yang membuatnya panas (a/n: Hot Hot Hot Summer.. yee itu mah lagunya F(x)..)

"Anzu, Tea apa mau kalian!" ucap Joey geram

"Kami hanya ingin menyapa dua siswa tampan yang baru saja memasuki sekolah~" jawab Tea sambil duduk dekat dengan Atem sementara Laksmi yang melihatnya memegang garpu di tangannya erat-erat seakan berpikir itu adalah sebuah pedang dan akan digunakan untuk menyingkirkan gadis pengganggu itu.

'_Apa Master baik-baik saja? Aku merasakan Master marah akan sesuatu..'_ ucap Cyber Blader

Laksmi mendengus '_Kedua gadis ini benar-benar menganggu!?.. Cyber Blader, aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku merasa kesal.. KESAL dengan mereka!'_ jawab Laksmi

'_Tenanglah, Master.. Apapun yang terjadi hanya Master-lah yang memiliki kunci untuk hati Pharaoh..'_

Laksmi blushing sejenak '_A-a.. kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu Cyber Blader.. Kau bisa membuatku salah tingkah lagi..'_

'_Maafkan aku, Master.. Tapi aku hanya berkata jujur..'_

"Laksmi..?" panggil Yugi pelan

Untuk sesaat Laksmi tersentak dari pikirannya dan menoleh ke arah Yugi yang sekarang menatapnya heran dengan mata Amethyst-nya.

"Iya, Yugi..?" tanya Laksmi

"Daritadi kau diam saja.. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,Laksmi?" tanya Joey penasaran

Laksmi menoleh ke sekeliling dan menyadari Tea dan Anzu sudah tidak ada di meja mereka dan mendapati tatapam dari Seto, Yami dan terlebih lagi Atem yang mengarah pada dirinya dengan penuh observasi.

Ting!Tong!Ting!? bel pelajaran terakhir berbunyi dan Laksmi sangat bersyukur kembali karena dia bisa lari dari tatapan interograsi yang menatapnya dan akhirnya ia bisa bernapas dengan lega.

" Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi.." ucap laksmi sambil tersenyum miris menggenggam tangan Yugi dan Joey "...Ayo kita pergi ke kelas terakhir sebelum terlambat~" setelah itu Laksmi menuntun Yugi dan Joey keluar dari kantin menuju kelas selanjutnya meninggalkan Seto, Yami dan Atem di belakang.

Atem menghela napas, mengetahui Laksmi sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya (a/n: Hell Duuh!)

"Sebaiknya kita juga ke kelas sebelum pelajarn dimulai.." ajak Seto

Yami dan Atempun mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kelas terakhir mereka.

Laksmi dan Yugi duduk bersama di dalam LAB Kimia karena tentu saja Ia berusaha menghindar dari pengamatan Atem, lagipula kalau 'Rahasia' yang selama ini ia simpan terbongkar bukankah bisa gawat jadinya.

"Baiklah, karena sebentar lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi bapak akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian kerjakan di rumah nanti.." ucap mengawali

Bersamaan dengan itu semua siswa mengeluh, Tugas di hari yang cocok untuk bermain sepuasnya ini? Hell No! Plus.. Mereka juga sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja di jelaskan di depan karena CHEMISTRY IS SO BORING! (a/n: hehehe.. sebenarnya ini kata-kata Litte karena Litte gak suka Kimia, bagi pecinta kimia yang merasa terhina maafkan Litte *kabur*)

"Jangan mengeluh.. tugasnya sangat gampang sekali.." tambah tapi tetap saja para siswa masih mengeluh " Kalian harus membuat ringkasan tentang Bab Hidrokarbon ini.. secara kelompok dan besok sudah harus dikumpulkan, itu saja.." setelah mengatakan itu keluar dari kelas menuju ruang guru

"Cih.. Tugas yang merepotkan!" desis Bakura di bangkunya

Ryou hanya menggelengkan kepala saja dia tahu Yami-nya ini sangat tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang merepotkan "Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sebagai Partner di tugas ini?" ajak Ryou sedikit gugup

Bakura menoleh ke arah Hikari-nya ini sedikit blushing tapi karena tidak mau Ryou mengetahuinya "Terserah,Ry.. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau membantu.." jawabnya pura-pura dingin

Ryou tersenyum manis (a/n: Background song by Bruno Mars-Just The Way You Are.. hohoho) "Tidak apa-apa kalau Kura tidak membantu.." jawabnya sementara Bakura mematung sejenak setelah melihat senyuman yang bagaikan malaikat itu.

'_Ryou... Tersenyum... Manis..._' pikir Bakura sambil me-replay ulang adegan tadi di kepalanya

The Other One

" Haah, benar-benar merepotkan aku harus bekerja sama dengan _wild dog _ini.." sindir Seto dingin

Joey mengepalkan tangannya geram "Apa kau bilang boneka Voodo!" gertak Joey tidak mau kalah

Seto melirik Joey tajam "Jangan samakan aku dengan boneka aneh itu.. _Wild Dog_!"

"Grr.. Lihat saja! Aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas tanpa bantuanmu!"

Seto menyeringai "Benarkah?,, Aku ragu orang bodoh sepertimu mengerti Kimia.."

"Kalian berdua sangat akrab sekali~" goda Malik yang kini berdiri di dekat tempat duduk Seto dan Joey bersama Marik di sampingnya

Joey mendengus kesal sementara tanpa ia sadari Seto tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Joey yang kesal itu (a/n: Seto Kaiba TERSENYUM! Gahh~ bawa kamera! Kita foto bareng yuuk! Hohoho) tanpa ada orang lain yang menyadarinya.

'_Imut sekali..._' pikirnya saat melihat wajah Joey

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya di Mansion Kaiba bersama-sama?" usul Marik

Seto mendengus "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti menawarkan tempat untuk kalian.." ucapnya dingin

"Ayolah, Seto Mansion-mu kan sangat luas cukup untuk kita semua disana.." ucap Yami dengan Atem yang ada di sampingnya

"Baiklah.. Asalkan tidak akan ada kekacauan lagi di dalam Mansion-ku.."

Malik langsung tersenyum girang "Baiklah, Kami akan kesana jam 1! Ryou kau dan Bakura juga ikut ya.."

Ryou hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memberesi beberapa buku di mejanya, Sementara itu Laksmi dan Yugi masih duduk di bangku mereka dengan Yugi yang sedang mencatat sesuatu di bukunya sedangkan Laksmi yang sedang memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan Yugi dengan seksama.

"Jadi.. Apa kalian juga akan ikut kerja kelompok di Mansion Kaiba?" ajak Malik yang tiba-tiba saja langsung muncul di hadapan kedua gadis itu yang terlihat shock sejenak

Yugi mengangguk "Sepertinya begitu, Bagaimana menurutmu Laksmi?" ucap Yugi melirik ke arah sepupunya

"Hmm.." Laksmi hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah! Jangan lupa jam 1, ya.." ucap Malik melambaikan tangan kemudian mengikuti Marik keluar ruangan

"Aibou, Apa kau ikut ke Mansion Kaiba nanti?" tanya Yami menghampiri bangku Yugi yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau juga ikut, Laksmi?" tanya Atem memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya itu

Laksmi merangkul tasnya "...Kelihatanya begitu" kemudian melirik Yugi "..Kau tahu dimana Mansion Kaiba, Yugi?" tanya Laksmi

Yugi mengangguk "Tentu saja, kita bisa berangkat bersama-sama nanti.."

"Aibou, apa kau sudah mendapat partner untuk tugas nanti?.. Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama dalam tugas ini Aibou?" ajak Yami sambil tersenyum hangat pada Yugi yang entah kenapa membuat pipi Yugi bersemburat merah

Yugi berusaha membalas senyum Yami "Tentu saja, Yami.."

'_Pasangan yang serasi...'_ pikir Laksmi sambil melihat reaksi yang diberikan Yugi pada Yami yang terlihat sangat lucu (?)

"Laksmi, Apa kau sudah mendapat Partner?" tanya Atem dengan suara yang lembut

Laksmi menoleh berusaha berpaling tapi tidak bisa karena mata Crymson itu begitu memikat sehingga ia tidak mampu untuk berpaling (a/n: Gubrak! Bahasanya keribetan) again, Saphire met Crymson.. Laksmi hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan Atem tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bekerja sama mengerjakan tugas?" ajaknya

'_Gah.. Kenapa aku mendadak tidak bisa ngomong seperti ini.. Kh.. ayolah, keluarkan suaramu Laksmi!'_ gerutu Laksmi dalam hati "Terserah, asal kau juga membantuku mengerjakan tugas.." jawab Laksmi sedikit keras kepala dengan tampang stoic sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki memnuju pintu keluar

'_Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama sampai aku bisa mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan , Laksmi..._' pikir Atem sambil menghela napas kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar

Sementara di lain pihak, Yami melirik ke arah Yugi "Aibou, Apa kau pikir sepupumu itu bertingkah aneh setelah kejadian di Museum kemarin?" tanya Yami berusaha mendapatkan informasi penting yang siapa tahu bisa ia ceritakan untuk saudara kembarnya yang sedang mengalami kesulitan saat ini (a/n: Contoh adik yang baik.. Heheheh)

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga berpikir yang sama, Mou Hitori No Boku. Tapi Laksmi belum menceritakan apa-apa padaku, Aku jadi khawatir..." jawab Yugi sedikit cemas

Yami hanya bisa menepuk bahu berusaha menenangkan kecemasan Hikari-nya itu kemudian dengan senyum yang sangat hangat (a/n: Senyum emang hangat y?) iapun berjalan bersama Yugi menuju pintu keluar.

~Toko Game~

"Kakek, kami pulang.." ucap Yugi membuka pintu Toko tapi tidak mendapat suara balasan dari dalam rumah

"Sepertinya Kakek masih belum pulang.." ucap Yami melangkah masuk kemudian menaruh ranselnya di atas sofa, begitu juga dengan Atem yang kemudian duduk di sofa.

"Yugi, aku rasa Kakek sudah pulang tadi.." ucap Laksmi memberikan Yugi secarik kertas yang tertempel di lemari es

Yugi menaikan alis kemudian menerima kertas dari tangan Laksmi dan membacanya,

**_Untuk Yugi & Laksmi,_**

_Selama 2 hari yang akan datang, Kakek rasa Kakek tidak bisa pulang dikarenakan tugas penelitian Kakek yang masih belum selesai dan terlalu sayang untuk Kakek tinggalkan, jadi Kakek berharap kalian bisa menjaga rumah dan toko selama Kakek pergi._

_Oh, ya Kakek juga sudah menyediakan uang untuk keperluan membeli bahan makan malam nanti. Kakek harap kalian berempat rukun-rukun di rumah._

**_Salam sayang, Kakek_**

"Well, setidaknya kita tahu Kakek masih tenggelam di dalam penelitian benda-benda artifak kuno.." ucap Laksmi disertai anggukan Yugi

"Jadi, kita masih punya..." Laksmi melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukan pukul 11.30 "... satu setengah jam lagi sebelum berangkat ke Mansion Kaiba, jadi aku akan pergi ke kamar untuk beristirahat sebentar.."

"Ok, Laksmi.."

Dan Laksmipun berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menaiki tangga menuju kamar sementara Yugi sedang membuat sesuatu di dapur.

"Jadi.. Apa ada kemajuan diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Yami pada saudaranya yang sedang menyandarkan diri pada sofa yang empuk

Atem hanya menghela napas sambil melirik ke arah saudaranya yang hanya menaikan bahu kemudian bergumam "...Sama sekali tidak, tapi terkadang secara tidak sengaja ia memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku dulu.. Aku merasa kalau Laksmi memang benar-benar reinkarnasi Istriku, Yami.. Tapi aku masih tidak berani bertanya terlalu jauh tentang hal ini padanya.."

"Baiklah, aku anggap itu sebagai 'tidak'.. Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja tanyakan hal ini padanya?" tanya Yami

Atem mendengus " Mudah untuk bicara seperti itu Yami, Bagaimana denganmu sendiri dan Yugi? Apa sudah ada perkembangan diantara kalian berdua?" balas Atem balik bertanya

Sekarang giliran Yami yang menghela napas kemudian merebahkan diri ke sofa dengan tidak elitnya "Tidak berjalan dengan lancar... Bahkan dia hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih... tidak akan pernah bisa berjalan semulus yang ku kira.." ucap Yami merana

Atem mengangkat bahu "Sepertinya saudara kembar memang bernasib selalu sama.." ucapnya

Yami hanya mengangguk lemah kemudian tanpa di sadari Yugi berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tas belanja di tangannya.

"A-Aibou, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Yami yang langsung beranjak dari sofa

Yugi terseyum simpul sambil menggandeng tas di tangannya "Aku akan berbelanja untuk makan malam nanti soalnya Kakek bilang untuk 2 hari ini ia tidak pulang ke rumah" jelas Yugi

'_Bisa dikatakan ini kesempatan untuk mendekati Yugi.. jangan sampai disia-siakan.._' pikir Yami kemudian "Apa aku boleh ikut menemani, Aibou?" ucap Yami sambil tersenyum dengan tatapan penuh harap pada Yugi

Berusaha menahan untuk tidak blushing Yugipun mengangguk dan tersirat senyuman kemenangan Yami yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan iri dari saudara kembarnya berusaha mengatakan kau-membuatku-iri-saja yang kemudian dibalas oleh tatapan mau-bagaimana-lagi-aku memang-beruntung.

"Atem, kau bisa menjaga rumah sementara aku dan Yami berbelanja kan?" tanya Yugi

"Tentu, Yugi.." jawab Atem

"Ok, Ayo pergi Aibou~" ucap Yami menuntun Yugi keluar

Atem hanya menghela napas dan kembali ke kesibukannya sendiri di sofa, Apakah itu? Hohoho karena ia belum terlalu mengenal dunia abad 21 sepenuhnya jadi ia dengan penasaran menelusuri ruang tamu dan melihat-lihat benda-benda di dalamnya dan membaca beberapa buku arkeolog yang diketahui milik Kakek.

**With Laksmi on The room**

"Hmm... Kenapa sepi sekali di bawah?" gumam Laksmi yang masih ada di atas ranjang setelah lama bergelut untuk mendapat istirahat yang ternyata hanya bisa ia dapatkan 15 menit sebelum akhirnya terbangun lagi

Laksmi melirik ke arah jam di atas dinding dan mendapati sudah jam 12.10, dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidur masih meras mengantuk karena ia masih menguap dan dengan malas Laksmipun berganti baju dan kini ia mengenakan kaus putih dengan jaket berwarna biru cerah dengan rok pendek selutut sebelum kemudian keluar kamar dan mendapati Atem sedang duduk di sofa sambil mengamati remote TV

'_Kemana Yugi dan Yami?.. Apa mereka pergi ke suatu tempat tadi dan masih belum pulang juga sampai sekarang.. dan terlebih lagi, kenapa harus ada dia juga di rumah~'_ sungut Laksmi di dalam pikirannya

"Kau sudah bangun, Laksmi?" ucap Atem mengawali sambil melirik ke belakang

'_Dia menyadari keberadaanku daritadi?...'_ pikir Laksmi "Dimana Yugi?" tanya Laksmi _straight to point_

Atem mengangkat bahu "Sejak tadi mereka pergi berbelanja dan masih belum pulang.." jawab Atem kemudian menekan tombol merah di remote dan sukses membuat TV yang tadi menyala menjadi mati.

Mendengar jawaban itu Laksmi hanya ber 'oh' ria sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kaki ke dapur dan mengambil dua buah apel yang masih segar dari dalam kulkas kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan Atem kemudian melemparkan 1 apel di tangannya ke arah Atem yang dengan mudah menangkap Apel tersebut kemudian menatapnya sambil menaikan alis.

"..Tidak ada makanan di kulkas.." ucap Laksmi mengetahui apa yang sedang dipertanyakan Atem padanya "..Kalau kau tidak suka Apel kau bisa mencari yang lain di dalam kulkas.." tambah Laksmi berusaha untuk menutupi pernyataan pertama yang ia barusan katakan, Ia tidak mau kan kalau Atem tahu ia sedikit menaruh rasa padanya—Koreksi! Bukan sedikit tapi 'Banyak'!

Sulit dipercaya, Atem tersenyum memandangi Apel yang kini ada di tangannya sementara Laksmi melihatnya dengan heran. Apa hubungan Atem dengan—sebuah Apel?

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Laksmi hati-hati untuk kedengaran tidak terlalu tertarik

Atem menatap Laksmi kemudian tersenyum "Tidak, Aku memang suka Apel... Aku tidak akan menggantinya dengan yang lain.." jawabnya

'_Ha?.. Pernyataan aneh apa itu? Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa dia dulu menyukai Apel..'_ pikir Laksmi kemudian menggigit Apelnya dan mulai memakannya, begitu juga dengan Atem.

Hening.

Hening.

Suasana keduanya tetap sunyi, sepertinya keduanya masih terlalu ragu untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Keduanya sama-sama berusaha untuk tetap diam dan melakukan aktivitas sedang mereka kerjakan, sampai pada akhirnya karena merasa harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir keheningan ini Atempun membuka mulutnya.

"Laksmi.." panggil Atem mencoba mendapat perhatian dari gadis itu

"Hmm?" gumam Laksmi sebagai jawaban, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa untuk panggilan Atem tersebut jadi ini rasanya lebih bagus daripada ia harus menjawab dengan respon yang lain.

'_Pikirkan sesuatu.. sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya dengan mudah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ia simpan selama ini.. Ayolah Atem, Kau adalah Pharaoh disini dan.. dan.. dia yang di depanmu ini adalah Istrimu—Well meski zaman sudah berubah pasti mereka masih memiliki kesamaan yang melekat.. Ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya..'_ pikir Atem kemudian "Sebelum kau datang ke Domino, dimana kau tinggal Laksmi?" tanya Atem berusaha menanyakan pertanyaan yang sederhana

"...Aku tinggal di Paris bersama Nenekku, Tapi karena kini ia sudah tiada Aku pindah kesini.." jawab Laksmi sekenanya

Atem menaikan alis, Bukankah Laksmi adalah sepupu Yugi? Kenapa mereka tinggal berpisah selama ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"...Kenapa kau tinggal di Paris sementara Yugi tinggal disini bersama Kakek—Maksudku, Kenapa kau tidak ikut tinggal bersama Yugi dan Kakeknya sejak awal?.." tanya Atem lagi

Laksmi melempar pandangannya pada Rak Buku, mencoba mencari solusi untuk menjawab pertanyaan aneh yang dilontarkan Atem padanya. Apa tujuannya? Berusaha mencari Informasi lebih dariku? Benar-benar observatif—Tunggu, jelas dia Observatif! Kalau dibalik semua ini ia menyembunyika sesuatu yang tidak terduga di dalamnya!

"..Aku tidak mau membahasnya.." jawab Laksmi singkat

Atem menghela napas '_Bagus! Langkah pertama sudah gagal.. sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Mencoba langsung menanyakan pertanyaan inti padanya?..'_ pikir Atem kemudian membuka mulut sekali lagi "...Kenapa waktu itu kau memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku?" tanyanya berharap mendapat jawaban yang ingin ia dengar

**Door!?** Bagai peluru yang tepat mengenai sasaran, pertanyaan tadi sukses membuat Laksmi sedikit salah tingkah mencoba untuk memikirkan jawaban terbaik yang ia punya. Melihat tingkah laku dan juga raut wajah Laksmi yang berubah drastis, segelintir senyuman menghiasi wajah Atem sepertinya pertanyaannya ini tepat mengenai sasaran yang ia harapkan dan sekarang yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah menunggu respon balasan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"..." Laksmi berpikir sekuat tenaga kemudian "..Aku juga tidak mau membahas persoalan itu.." jawabnya berharap agar Sang Pharaoh di depannya ini berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan yang dapat membuatnya dengan mudah mengatakan Informasi yang tak terduga.

'_Kau ingin mencoba melarikan diri.. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau dengan begitu saja lari dari hal ini... Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu di dalam sana, Laksmi..'_

Atem beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki kemudian berjalan menghampiri sofa yang menjadi tempat duduk Laksmi saat itu, Laksmi yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya berusaha menyingkir tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, Kalau selama ini ia bisa berhasil lolos dari tatapan Interogasi Atem karena suatu kebetulan kali ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar lagi, seakan terpengaruh hanya melihat mata Crymsonnya itu tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak dan mematung berdiri sementara Atem denagn mudah kini berjalan dihadapannya menatapnya dengan Intens berusaha mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan tentunya dapat tergambar dengan jelas di dalam siratan mata Saphire Laksmi saat itu juga.

"Hmm.." gumam Atem mengulurkan tangannya meraih rambut pirang Laksmi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Laksmi dengan tangannya masih sibuk memainkan rambut pirang tadi "...Kau mungkin bisa melarikan diri sepanjang hari dariku tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku.. Kali ini kau tidak bisa lari dari semua ini.." bisik Atem lirih

'_GAH! Apa ini buruk! Kenapa tanganku sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak?.. Apa ini akhir dari sebuah sandiwara?.. Err- Apa dia memantraiku atau semacamnya sehingga tubuhku tidak bisa bergeming seperti ini?'_ pikir Laksmi menjerit di dalam pikirannya

'_Sepertinya Pharaoh sama sekali tidak menggunakan mantra ataupun sihir pada Master.. Kalaupun Pharaoh menggunakannya aku pasti bisa merasakannya..'_ jawab Cyber Blader

'_Err... Lalu kenapa aku jadi kaku seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kan ini bisa terjadi tanpa adanya campur tangan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan sihir...'_

'_Kurasa ini memang karena terjadi secara Natural, Master... Semua orang di Mesir dulu tidak akan mampu berkutik kalau mereka berhadapan langsung dengan Pharaoh.. Kurasa itu yang menjawab keadaan kenapa Master tidak bisa bergerak..'_

'_Oh... Bagus, sekarang aku hanya harus berharap adanya keberuntungan untuk membebaskanku dari jeratan ini sebelum—sebelum aku mengungkapkan semuanya..'_

".. Jadi, sampai kapan kau akan menyimpan semuanya di dalam sana, Little Gem?.." tambah Atem "... Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, kau tidak bisa menyimpan segala sesuatu disana tanpa memberitahuku terlebih dahulu.."

**Deg! **_Paralyze!_ Itulah keadaan Laksmi saat ini yang terjebak di dalam sebuah lubang yang dalam dimana tidak ada lagi celah untuk keluar, satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah dengan menunggu—menunggu sebuah bantuan yang akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya yang menurut Laksmi adalah sebuah keberuntungan untuk menyelamatkannya dari sini.

"..." Masih tidak menjawab ataupun mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Laksmi hanya menatap balik Atem dengan mata Saphire yang sedikit terbelalak lebar mengatakan 'Ini-Tidak-Mungkin!'

Atem hanya menyeringai kecil, sepertinya Langkah keduanya bisa dibilang sedikit sukses untuk hal seperti ini, tapi sebelum ia bisa berkata lebih lanjut untuk memojokkan Laksmi di dalam pikirannya-

**Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Ting! Ting! Ting!**

Bunyi bel pintu yang menandakan adanya tamu yang datang berkunjung, seakan bel tersebut adalah obat penawar bagi Laksmi dari situasinya saat ini Ia tidak segan-segan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melarikan diri dari Atem—dan sekali lagi Laksmi selamat dari situasi menegangkan jiwa yang ia alami barusan sehingga membuat ia menghela napas lega semuanya berakhir sementara Atem mendengus sedikit kesal karena rencananya kini sudah tidak berhasil padahal ia hanya butuh sedikit lagi waktu sebelum Bel aneh ini mengganggunya. Dengan malas, ia juga mengikuti Laksmi menuju pintu depan berusaha mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang sudah mengganggu rencananya.

**Cklek—!**

"Hai, Kalian berdua—Kami datang kesini menjemput dua orang yang tersisa~" ucap Joey dengan wajah ceria didepan Laksmi dan Atem

Laksmi hanya tersenyum kecil, sepertinya Joey memang tepat menggunakan waktu! Ia harus berterima kasih pada Joey untuk hal ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Yami dan Yugi?" tanya Atem sambil menaikan alis

Seto menyilangkan tangan di dada "Mereka sudah lebih dulu kami antar ke Mansion karena kebetulan kami bertemu di Pasar.." jawabnya

"Uh-Huh... Baiklah aku akan mengambil Tas di kamar.." ucap Laksmi kemudian melesat cepat menaiki tangga meninggalkan 3 orang tamu itu di depan.

Atem menghela napas, dan tepat beberapa menit kemudian Laksmi sudah kembali dengan Tas miliknya dan mereka berdua berjalan memasuki mobil Limo milik Seto, sulit dipercaya memang hanya untuk menjemput orang Seto harus membawa Limonya yang mewah ini. Joey dan Laksmi duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian belakang, karena Laksmi yang ingin menjaga jarak dari Atem juga karena Seto yang tidak ingin terjadi keributan di dalam Limo-nya karena kericuhan dengan Joey, sementara Seto dan Atem duduk di kursi penumpang di depan mereka.

**Kaiba's Mansion**

Haiya~ Kali ini Litte ngak usah jelasin tentang Mansion Kaiba lagi yah, soalnya udah banyak di jelasin sih—Plak! Lagian nih chapter udah panjang!

Selama mengerjakan Tugas, terlihat suasana tentram dan damai dengan Ryou yang dengan gigihnya mengajarkan Materi pada Bakura yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh mendengarkan lantaran berfokus pada hal lain, Duo Malik dan Marik yang malah keasyikan ngemil snack yang disediakan.

"...Jadi, Bagaimana?" bisik Yami pada Atem menyadari rauh kesal menghiasi wajah saudaranya ini

Atem menghela napas kemudian melirik Laksmi yang sedang mengajri Yugi yang kesusahan kemudian membalas "...Gagal saat ditengah-tengah pertunjukan.." balas Atem sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Joey dan Seto berusaha menunjukan sesuatu pada Yami alasan kekesalannya

Yami hanya ber-'oh' ria menanggapi kemudian menepuk bahu Atem "..Masih banyak kesempatan di lain waktu.."

"Mudah berkata, Yami.." sahut Atem "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Yami memggeleng kemudian mendesah "Seperti yang kau lihat, sepertinya kita mengalami nasib yang sama.." balas Yami berbisik

Dan keduanya menghela napas frustasi, sudah mendapat kesempatan emas tapi malah gagal oleh kehadiran Joey dan Seto yang datang secara tidak terduga di tengah-tengah rencana.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali baru kau mengerti Joey!" gerutu Seto sedikit bertemperamen

Joey mendengus "Berhenti mengejek seolah kau benar dalam segala hal Seto! Aku tahu cara yang kulakukan benar sebelum kau memprotesku!" balas Joey geram

"Kau memang selalu salah dalam segala hal Joey! Mengerjakan tugas seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa.." sahut Seto

Joey menggertakan meja kemudian menatap Seto tajam "Katakan itu sekali lagi! Kantung Uang tidak berguna!"

"Kau berani menantangku!"

Laksmi mengernyitkan alis melihat kehebohan keduanya, Yami dan Atem mengangkat bahu sementara Bakura dan Marik sibuk dengan kehebohan masing-masing.

"..Kau tahu, Seto sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun sudah berada di zaman yang berbeda.." komentar Atem

Yami mengangguk "Aku mengerti apa maksudmu.." sahut Yami

Keduanya masih bertengkar satu sama lain, saling mengejek dan menyalahkan dan tidak ada yang mencegah mereka berteriak terlalu lantang ataupun suara-suara kericuhan yang mereka buat. Laksmi dengan kesal menahan emosinya sambil menulis Tugas untuk besok mencoba mengacuhkan keduanya dengan harapan mereka akan segera berhenti begitu lelah—Tapi..

"Dasar Tuan Egois Mau Menang Sendiri!"

"Cewek berisik yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Sok Berkuasa!"

"Sok Hebat!"

"Mengaku Kaya!"

"Ha! Aku memang kaya dari dulu, Bodoh!"

"Ugh! Berisik! Jangan Memprotesku!"

"Kehabisan kata-kata melawanku Joey.." tantang Seto

"Aku tidak akan mengalah!" sahut Joey lantang

**Twitch! Twitch!**

"Kau mau melawanku di Ronde ke 15 rupanya.."

"Huh! Manusia berhati dingin!"

"Gadis Bodoh!"

**Prak!**—Otomatis tali kesabaran sudah habis menunggu 2 orang ini berdebat sudah 2 jam lamanya membuat Laksmi terpaksa mematahkan pensil yang dipegangnya dengan raut muka kesal sebelum kemudian dengan tidak peduli ia langsung menggebrak meja dengan keras terlihat terganggu dan kini pandangan semua orang tertuju padanya dan bahkan Joey dan Seto berhenti berbicara setelah mendengar suara kencang itu.

"SUDAH CUKUP! PERTENGKARAN KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENGURAS KESABARAN! SUDAH JELAS-JELAS KALIAN MENYUKAI SATU SAMA LAIN JADI KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK LANGSUNG SAJA BERKENCAN!" seru Laksmi lantang menyadari Seto dan Joey memang—Koreksi '100 PERSEN' suka satu sama lain tapi menyembunyikan semuanya, tentunya sudah tertera jelas di wajah mereka masing-masing meskipun seberapa hebat mereka menutupi rahasia gelap ini—Pada akhirnya juga terbongkar!

"..Apa kau tahu Laksmi bisa sedikit menyeramkan?" bisik Yami pada Atem kemudian memandangnya menyeringai kecil

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dia simpan dibalik topengnya.." jawab Atem pada pertanyaan saudaranya

Seluruh ruangan menjadi hening, Seto sang pemilik rumah diam seribu kata dan Joey yang kini mukanya sudah merah padam antara malu dan marah dan Laksmi masih menatapi mereka tajam berusaha menantang jika salah satu dari mereka melanjutkan kembali acara perdebatan mereka maka ia akan segera menindak lanjuti keduanya.

"Err.. Apa maksudmu, Laksmi? Diantara—" ucapan Joey terputus

Seto kini membuka mulutnya "...Dia benar..." ucap Seto kemudian melirik Joey "Joey, aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu.." ucap Seto kemudian beranjak

Joey mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian mengikuti langkah Seto keluar ruangan, Sementara itu suasana ketika Sang-Tuan-Rumah meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Gadis-yang sebentar lagi-bakal-merangkap jadi pacarnya menjadi hening sampai akhirnya Malik membuka mulut.

"AKHIRNYA!" soraknya sementara yang lain hanya memandang dengan heran—kecuali Marik yang udah terbiasa dengan respon sedikit menghebohkan dari Hikari-nya yang satu ini "Kau tahu Laksmi, Butuh 2 tahun LEBIH untuk menyakinkan mereka 'suka satu sama lain'—Kau bisa membuat mereka sadar dengan hanya sekali hentakan! ITU HEBAT!?"

Dilain pihak Laksmi hanya bisa memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti, sementara Ryou memotong merasa ia mengetahui hal yang dibingungkan Laksmi.

"Begini, Laksmi... Kami sudah mencoba menyadarkan keduanya kalau mereka saling suka selama ini—Tapi sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak peka dan membutuhkan sedikit—Umm.. Dorongan?" ucap Ryou

"Jadi, Intinya Joey mungkin sadar kalau dia dan juga Seto saling menyukai satu sama lain, Kau hebat—Laksmi!" ucap Yugi

"Dibandingkan soal itu.." ucap Bakura dingin memperhatikan Laksmi dengan tatapan observasi "Kupikir kau mirip dengan seseorang—Entah siapa tapi muka-mu, sifatmu,-Seperti menggambarkan seseorang.."

Marik melihat Bakura "Apa maksudmu makhluk pirang ini mirip dengan seseorang?" ucapnya "Siapa dia?"

Atem tersenyum tipis, sepertinya ia tahu Bakura pasti bisa memngingat sedikit dari masa lalunya—well, sementara Marik ia tidak yakin ia bisa mengetahui kedok Laksmi sebenarnya, Di lain pihak Laksmi berusaha mengacuhkan sementara di dalam pikirannya ia sedang menjerit '_Oh! Jangan bilang ini terjadi lagi!_'

"..."

"Jadi?"

"...Ha! Kau pasti sedang menghayal—Maksudku, Aku? Mirip seseorang di Masa Lalu? Benar-benar lelucon yang tidak masuk akal.." cerocos Laksmi

Bakura menyeringai "Aku tidak mengatakan apapun soal Masa Lalu—Apa maksudmu?"

'_Check Mate!'_ pikir Atem

Okay—Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan? Tidak ada jalan keluar—Bakura pasti sudah merencanakan semua ini!

"Laksmi? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Masa Lalu?" tanya Yugi memandangi Laksmi

Laksmi melihat Yugi dan terlintas suatu ide di benaknya—Itu dia! Dengan cepat ia membalas balik serangan "Heh? Tentun saja aku tahu—Yugi pernah menceritakannya padaku, dan asal kau tahu saja—Aku bukan orang bodoh untuk dikelabuhi, lagipula berdasarkan cerita yang disampaikan Yugi waktu berada di Masa Lalu, ia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis pirang—Nee Yugi?"

"Ah!—Oh, ya.. Aku pernah cerita padanya setelah kembali dari Mesir.." ucap Yugi mengangguk kemudian berpikir "Lalu, Apa maksudmu Laksmi mirip dengan seseorang Bakura?"

"Che~ Kalian memang tidak tahu karena saat itu kita ada di masa lalu Yami, mungkin saja jauh sebelum itu.." ucap Bakura

"Hemm?—Rambut Pirang?" pikir Ryou dan Malik

Marik menyeringai tipis "Mungkin, Pharaoh Atem tahu apa itu?"

"Hee? Benar juga~ Aku belum pernah tahu cerita saat Atem menjadi Pharaoh~" ucap Malik

Tiba-tiba percakapan mereka teralihkan ketika melihat Seto dan Joey datang kembali dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Hai, Semua~" sapa Joey berusaha ceria meskipun dengan rona muka merah bersemu

"...Jadi kurasa kau sudah menuntaskan semuanya, Seto.." ucap Yami

Seto mendengus pelan "Kau tidak usah tahu, Yami.." jawabnya singkat

"Sudah kubilang kalian memang cocok bersama~ KYAAA~" sorak Malik sambil menggandeng tangan Marik yang enath Laksmi memperhatikan bersemu merah, Apa mungkin para Hikari dan Yami saling menyukai satu sama lain?

Penasaran, ia menganalisis suasana.. Kalau Marik memang benar menyukai Malik, seharusnya ia bisa langsung mengatakannya pada Malik—Tapi sepertinya ia belum mengutarakan perasaannya, dilain pihak, ada Ryou dan Bakura yang daritadi saling diam—tapi bisa terlihat jelas Bakura setiap saat sering melirik kearah Ryou mungkin untuk mengecek keberadaan Hikari-nya—Tapi kenapa ia tidak mau menunjukan rasa pedulinya pada Ryou? Apa dia malu? Dan selanjutnya, Sepupunya dengan Yami, keduanya memang sulit ditebak—semua orang pasti tahu mereka saling menyukai—Lihat saja wajah merah Yugi ketika Yami menepuk bahunya ataupun wajah rona Yami ketika Yugi tersenyum padanya—Apa mereka tidak pernah membicarakan ini satu sama lain?

"Jadi Begini~ Seto mengajak kita semua pergi ke Taman Bermain besok~" ucap Joey gembira "Kalian mau ikut kan? Kita bisa membuat...1..2..3..4..umm.. 5 kencan sekaligus~"

"Uh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Laksmi

"Kami harus pergi dengan pasangan?" tanya Atem

Seto mengangguk "Kalau kalian tidak mau—Aku akan memaksa kalian ikut, Aku tidak mau tiket yang kubeli akan mubazir"

"Kura, Sepertinya menyenangkan.." komentar Ryou

Bakura memakingkan wajahnya "Y-Yah, Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau ikut.." ucap Bakura memutuskan dan reaksi Ryou yang begitu mengejutkan—Ia langsung memeluk Bakura saking senangnya membuat Yami-nya itu harus menahan agar semua orang tidak melihat wajah merahnya

"KALAU BEGITU KAMI JUGA IKUT~ benar, kan Marik?" ucap Malik semangat 45

"Hemph—Tentu saja Hikari~" jawab Marik

"Laksmi, Kau juga akan ikut—mana mungkin aku membiarkan sepupu temanku tidak menikmati acara ini—lagipula aku berhutang terima kasih padamu~" ucap Joey

Laksmi tersenyum miris "Tidak usah berterima kasih juga tidak apa-apa—Asalkan aku tidak ikut kesana.." sahut Laksmi pelan

"Aibou, kau mau ikut kesana?" ajak Yami

"Tentu saja!" sahut Yugi bersemangat sambil tersenyum "Laksmi dan Atem juga akan ikut kan?" tanyanya

Keduanya saling menatap Yugi, Pandangan Yugi mengatakan Kumohon-kalian-juag-ikut-pasti-akan-menyenangkan! Dan tentunya Atem tidak amu membuang kesempatan ini setelah semua rencananya gagal dan ini pasti bisa membuat Laksmi mengaku semuanya—sementara dilain pihak Laksmi yang selalu kalah dengan tatapan Yugi menghela napas Aku-tidak-bisa-menolak!

"Baiklah, Aku ikut~" ucap keduanya kompak yang kemudian saling pandang satu sama lain

Besok pasti akan jadi hari yang sangat panjang dan penuh dengan tanda tanya dan kehebohan tiada akhir.

* * *

**Litte**: 3 bulan? Akhirnyaaaa~

**Yami**: baru nongol juga nih Fic, Litt? Loe kemana aja dari dulu?

**Litte**: STUCK! Ide-nya STUCK! Hiks—Hiks! Maafkan hamba yang sudah mengapdet Fic yang abal ini~

**Bakura**: Jadi w Ke Taman Ria bareng Ryou?

**Marik**: Gue sama Marik Honey?

**Litte**: Busett dah! IYA! Dan besok CHAPTER KHUSUS BUAT KALIAN BERDUA!

Atem: Kenapa kesempatan w ilang mulu di line ini?

**Laksmi**: KENAPA W ADA DI ADEGAN MALU-MALUIN LAGI, BAKA! BTW, KENAPA NIH NONGOL LAGI!

**Litte**: Kan udah Litte bilang, nih cerita kudu komplit sebelum Litte bisa lanjut ke jenjang baru~ Lalalala dan lagian Litte nyari Inspirasi nih cerita susah banget! Berikut dengan **My Disclipinarian**, **Valentine Rush**, **Summer Sunshine**, dan saudara yang lainnya—mau bikin baru tapi (T-T) tugas ane malah numpuk entar~

**Yugi**: Jadi penyelesaiannya bagaimana Litte-san?

**Litte**: Yugi~ Hanya kamu yang selalu mensupport diriku ini~ Litte bakal lanjut meskipun secara bertahap~ MWAHAHAHAHA~ Btw, Litte mau promosi nih~

**Ryou**: Promosi apa Litte-san?

**Litte**: Ehemm—SIAPA YANG DEMEN GAME ONLINE? Terutama AUDITION? Ayo kita main bareng—Mwahahahaha~dan kita main bareng Hehehehhe~

**Laksmi**: JADI U CUMA NUMPANG PROMO AUDITION!?

**Litte**: Ho-Oh—Litte cabut dulu yach~ Hehhehehe *ngacir*

**All**: *sweatdropped*

**Review for like~**


	6. Chapter 6 Date of DISASTER

**Litte**: *lempar convetti* YO! MINNA-SAN~ OGENKI DESU KA?~ *sok Jepang*

**Bakura**: *muncul menggunakkan kepala kelinci dan baju imut warna pink, tampang sangar* WOI! AUTHOR BEGO BIN IDIOT! APA MAKSUD PAKAIAN INI HAH!

**Litte**: GeeZ~ Jangan marah-marah donk~ *godain*

**Bakura**: *siap-siap nerkam*

**Ryou**: *muncul pake kostum yang sama imutnya* Eh? Kok aku bisa disini? *celingukan* Lho? Kura? Litte-san?

**Bakura**: *terpana plus blushing 180 derajat*

**Litte**: WOI! JANGAN **LOVE STRUCK** DULU! Bacain Disclaimer untuk FIC sekarang! *ngacung ke Bakura*

**Bakura**: Cih—Nyusahin aja u! **Litte the IDIOT doesn't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything inside it! She just a bunch of Idiot fangirls who love to write crazy story about anything she found..**

**Litte**: *sweatdropped* minat ngejek banget u ya!

**Bakura**: *ngilang bawa Ryou kabur*

**Litte**: -_- aku ditinggal hiks… gapapa deh… _**YAYANK LINK~ I'M COMING BABY~**_ *ngacir juga*

* * *

**Chapter 6** **Date of DISASTER!**

**.**

Side Pairing: **Bakura x Fem!Ryou **and **Marik x Fem!Malik**

**.**

Waktu seakan berjalan sangat cepat di Mansion Kaiba, setelah kejadian mengejutkan tentang pertengkaran Seto dan Joey yang berdampak pada keduanya yang kini resmi menjalin hubungan setelah sekian lama—Juga ditambah dengan Date yang diadakan di sebuah Taman Bermain dengan tiket yang sudah dipesan oleh Seto khusus untuk 5 pasangan karena Joey juga ingin membalas budinya kepada Laksmi yang kini terpaksa ikut mengabil tempat dalam Kencan yang direncanakan ini karena tidak bisa menolak tatapan memelas dari Yugi, sementara Atem juga justru menginginkan kesempatan ini untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang dirinya, Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Soal tugas yang mereka kerjakan—Sepertinya karena terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kencan dan segala macam hal seperti itu, terima kasih pada Joey yang sudah merusak konsentrasi belajar semuanya… Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menyalin pekerjaan Seto walaupun sebenarnya justru sangat menguntungkan…

"Jangan lupa—Jam SATU!" ucap Joey mengingatkan pada rombongan pada saat mereka pulang dengan penuh semangat

'_Aku harap aku sakit besok… setidaknya lebih baik sakit daripada harus—'_ pikir Laksmi sambil menatap kesampingnya yang adalah Atem '_GAAHH! Nasibku begitu tidak beruntung! Hampir saja semuanya bisa ditebak oleh—Bakura-si-Mantan-Pencuri-Makam itu…'_ tambahnya lagi sebelum kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan bersikap angkuh

"Oh, ya! Bagaimana kalau kita juga memakai baju pasangan nanti?" usul Malik semangat

Semua tatapan tertuju kepada Malik—Bakura, Marik, Atem dan Yami yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya meminta untuk diterangkan lebih lanjut sedangkan Yugi dan Ryou menatap Malik dengan tatapan malu-malu berbeda dengan Laksmi yang menatap dengan tatapan What-The-Hell?

"B-Bagaimana ya…" ucap Ryou pelan dengan rona muka di wajah

Bakura hanya mengangkat alis melihat tingkah laku Ryou sebelum kemudian berdeham "Apa itu maksudnya, Hikari..."

Ryou menatap Bakura "Err—Itu… Maksudnya kita—Emm…" Ryou terbata-bata tidak bisa menjelaskan

Sekarang gantian Yami yang menatap Yugi dengan pandangan mata penasaran sementara Yugi hanya menundukan kepala malu-malu—Laksmi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dalam hati sambil terus mengumbar fakta kenapa Yugi tidak akan pernah bisa mengakhiri Dunia Cintanya kepada Yami karena terlalu takut untuk memulai dan bertindak sedangkan Yami dilain pihak—Ugh! Seharusnya dia juga sudah tahu perasaan Yugi tapi kenapa tidak langsung menyatakan saja! Hubungan yang benar-benar sulit~

"Maksudnya kita akan pergi ke Taman Hiburan dengan mengenakan baju yang sama… Seperti yang dilakukan para pemain actor dan aktris di televise itu~" sahut Malik sambil menepuk tangan ceria

'_Setidaknya yang satu itu berbeda dari 2 yang lainnya… Dia punya keberanian?'_ pikir Laksmi memandangi Malik

Bepikir cukup lama sebelum kemudian pada akhirnya juga hanya Malik dan Ryou yang pergi untuk memilih baju 'pasangan' karena Yugi terlalu malu untuk memilih bersama Yami yang membuat Laksmi diuntungkan karena Sepupunya ini memilih pilihan yang sangat tepat!—Karena ia tidak mau dipergoki sebanyak… 3 KALI di dalam satu Hari ini! Merekapun melanjutkan perjalan kembali ke Toko Game dengan menggunakan Bus—Kalau tadi Seto yang menjemput dengan Limo, sekarang mereka harus pulang dengan kendaraan sendiri karena PASTI-nya Seto sedang sibuk bersama Joey kali ini—Pasangan muda…

* * *

**Toko Game**

Sesampai di Toko Game, Yugi dan Laksmi langsung bergegas pergi ke dapur—well, sepertinya keduanya terpaksa harus memakan apa yang ada di dalam lemari es kali ini karena tentunya Yugi dan Yami yang pergi belanja belum sempat menunaikan tugas mereka karena gangguan dari Seto yang tiba-tiba datang—Err, mungkin Yami yang dirugikan akibat hal ini… Sementara kedua gadis itu memasak, Atem dan Yami kini duduk di atas sofa melakukan apa yang mereka bisa lakukan untuk menunggu makan malam yang akan dihidangkan juga diselingi dengan sedikit pembicaraan ringan…

"…Jadi, gagal dalam 2 kali percobaan—huh?" ucap Yami memulai pembicaraan sambil menujukkan senyuman jahil karena kegagalan yang dialami oleh Atem, kakak kembarnya yang satu ini dalam 1 hari

Atem melirik Yami sambil mendengus—Tapi kemudian menyeringai kecil karena sudah mendapatkan kata-kata untuk melawan ucapan Yami barusan "Setidaknya aku sudah menjalankan rencanaku dibandingkan dengan _seseorang_ yang sampai saat ini masih belum melakukan pergerakan apa-apa…"

Sekarang giliran Yami yang menghela napas sambil menopang dagu "…Entahlah, Aku sudah menunjukan pada Yugi bahwa aku memang menyukainya tapi—Yugi sama sekali belum mengerti apa maksudku…" sahutnya merana—Ooh, penderitaan ini~

"Mana mungkin dia akan mengerti kalau kau hanya memberikan petunjuk yang seperti itu…" ucap Atem memulai sementara Yami memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya tentang apa maksud dari ucapannya itu "… Kau tentu saja harus mengatakannya langsung pada Yugi kalau kau ingin dia mengetahuinya…" tambah Atem

Untuk sesaat Yami berpikir sejenak "…Bagaimana kalau dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama—" ucapan Yami terputus

"Yami, dia Hikari-mu… Dia pasti bisa menerimanya… Kau terlalu takut untuk bergerak lebih awal…" sahut Atem

"…Bagaimana denganmu, Apa kau berani mengatakannya pada Laksmi hal yang sama?" ucap Yami

Atem menggeleng "Masalahku denganmu tidak sama Yami—Laksmi masih menutupi semuanya dan mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya semudah itu…" sahut Atem

Yami menghela napas "Yah—Sepertinya kita mendapatkan masalah yang sangat sulit untuk diatasi saat ini…" ucapnya memulai kemudian "Ngomong-Ngomong, Aku masih penasaran dengan satu hal sampai saat ini…" tambah Yami sambil menatap Atem

Atem menaikan alis heran menunggu Yami mengatakan sesuatu lagi…

"Kenapa saat itu kau memilih untuk meninggalkan singgasana?—Mahaad sama sekali tidak memberitahuku kemana kau pergi atau apa yang membuatmu pergi meninggalkan Istana… yang aku ingat hanya setelah 3 Minggu aku menjadi Pharaoh, Aku mendapatkan berita kau sudah meninggal jauh sebelum itu… Aku tidak mengerti sampai saat ini…" sahut Yami menatap Atem

Atem yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menatap diam dengan tatapan mata yang sedih—entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melupakan kenangan pahit itu sampai saat ini, meskipun ia sudah melakukan apapun, rasa sakit akibat luka itu masih tetap membekas di hatinya…

"… Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya, Yami—!" ucapnnya terputus

Laksmi datang menghampiri keduanya masih menggunakkan celemek dan rambut yang tadi digerai kini dikuncir kebelakang agar tidak menghalangi waktu memasak, tangannya masih menggenggam spatula… Atem memandanginya dan entah kenapa pandangannya berubah membayangkan bayangan wajah Laksmi di masa lalu dengan ekspresi seperti itu di depannya yang biasanya akan mengatakan…

'_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bermalas-malasan seperti ini!—Cepat pergi~ Semua orang sedang membutuhkanmu!'_

Ya—Ucapan yang sering dikatakannya dulu kalau ia melihat dirinya sedang bermalas-malasan duduk dan mengikuti pertemuan di ruang tahta, Tapi sekarang…

"Kalian berdua…" ucap Laksmi memulai perkataannya "Kami berdua sudah memanggil kalian berdua daritadi—sepertinya kalian terlalu sibuk untuk membicarakan sesuatu…" tambahnya lagi

Sebelum keduanya sempat membalas ucapan Laksmi barusan, terdegar suara Yugi di dapur "Laksmii~ Kau lupa mengangkat kroketnya~"

Mendengar hal itu tentunya Laksmi langsung bergegas kembali ke dapur tapi sebelum itu "Makan malam sebentar lagi akan siap jadi kalian juga harus membantu kami menyiapkan meja makan.." ucapnya kemudian kembali berjalan

Atem beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, well—duduk berdiam diri memang sangat menyiksa… Yami juga ikut beranjak dari sofa sambil melirik kea rah dapur dimana mereka dapat melihat kini Yugi dan Laksmi sedang memasak dan menghidangkan makanan diatas meja.

"Well—Sepertinya kita harus membantu mereka…" ucap Atem

Yami mengangguk setuju kemudian "T—Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku barusan Atem.."

Atem hanya mengangkat bahu "Kalau saatnya tiba nanti akan kuberitahu semuanya, Yami…"

Yami hanya mendengus pelan "Cih—Aku sudah menunggu 3000 tahun!" gumamnya kesal kemudian mengikuti langkah Atem menuju dapur, sebenarnya ia masih penasaran dengan apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, Tapia pa mau dikata jika Atem belum ingin menceritakannya padanya…

Makan Malam bersama terkesan sangatlah—_awkward_! Kenapa demikian? Mari kita lihat, kini Yugi dan Yami duduk bersebelahan sementara disisi lain Laksmi juga Atem duduk bersebelahan, terkadang tangan Yami dan Yugi saling bersentuhan lantaran mereka berniat untuk mengambil sesuatu diatas meja yang kemudian berakhir dengan rona merah di wajah mereka sedangkan Atem dan Laksmi?—mereka hanya diam seribu kata, walau kadang pandangan mereka saling bertemu ataupun Laksmi yang sengaja memalingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat atau berpapasan langsung dengan mata Crymson itu…

"…"

"…Ah! Laksmi, aku baru ingat sesuatu…" ucap Yugi memulai topic pembicaraan dengan suara kecilnya—sudah dipastikan Yugi sedang gugup atau semacamnya

Laksmi memandangi Yugi dengan tangan memegang sumpit yang berisi daging asap yang baru saja ia ambil dari salah satu piring hidangan, dengan menaikan alis heran Laksmi memakan daging tersebut sambil menunggu ucapan selanjutnya dari Yugi

"K—Bagaimana… emm…" Yugi bingung mengatakannya

Yami menaikan alis heran memandangi Yugi "Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Aibou?" tanya Yami penasaran

"I—Itu… Aku hanya ingin meminta…" jawab Yugi sambil berpikir apa yang selanjutnya harus ia katakan tapi kelihatannya Yugi susah untuk melontarkan ucapannya kalau ada Yami yang memandanginya dekat seperti ini

Atem hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Yami yang masih belum bisa melakukan sesuatu sementara Laksmi hanya menghela napas—ini saatnya ia harus bertindak mengeluarkan Yugi dari situasi _awkward_ seperti ini, kemudian…

"Oh—Yang itu maksudmu, Yugi~" ucap Laksmi sambil mengangguk pura-pura mengerti sambil menatap Yugi dengan tatapan mengatakan katakan-saja-iya

Yugi dengan mata Amethyst berkilat memandangi Laksmi sambil menganggukan kepalanya "He-Eh… I-Iya yang itu…"

Atem menaikan alis heran menatapi Laksmi yang tersenyum lebar memandangi Yugi ingin menebak sebenarnya apa yang kedua wanita ini maksudkan tapi sebelum ia dapat menanyakan hal yang lebih lanjut.

"…Game terbaru di Toko—piip—memang seru yah!" ucap Laksmi ngasal sambil pura-pura tertawa

Yugi tertawa sambil mengangguk "B—benar sekali, Laksmi…"

Alhasil kedua orang—Atem dan Yami—hanya bisa mengagguk saja meyakini bahwa kedua orang yang satu ini—Laksmi dan Yugi—sedang membicarakan tetang Game yang baru saja/pernah mereka temui di suatu Toko, Suasana makan malam saat itu terasa dihidupkan kembali akibat percakapan kecil dari keduanya—Mereka saling tertawa saat mendengarkan cerita yang diceritakan oleh Yugi sewaktu di _battle city_ dan Yami juga hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarkan cerita yang dipaparkan oleh Yugi sambil mengingat kembali kenangannya dulu bersama dengan Yugi.

Selesai makan malam, Laksmi dan Yugi membersihkan piring-piring di atas meja sementara Yami dan Atem—well, sepertinya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat di dalam kamar untuk menyimpan energi di Taman Ria.

~Atem dan Yami~

Memasuki kamar, dengan segera Atem langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang dengan matanya yang kini tengah memandang langit-langit ruangan—sepertinya saat ini ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sementara dilain pihak, Yami hanya duduk diatas ranjangnya memperhatikan Atem…

"…Menurutmu, Apa yang harus kita lakukan besok…" ucap Atem memulai

Yami hanya mengangkat bahu "Entahlah, Aku sama sekali belum…pernah berkencan dengan Yugi—jadi aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok…" balas Yami "…Tapi, mungkin besok aku harus mencoba usahaku sekali lagi pada Yugi…"

"Hmmm… Pemikiran yang bagus, Yami…" gumam Atem

Yami menaikan alis heran "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri—Apa kau juga akan mencobanya pada Laksmi, huh?"

"Entahlah…" jawab Atem "…Cukup sulit dan membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa meyakinkannya saat ini… Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya akan suatu hal yang tidak ingin ia percayai itu…" tambah Atem kemudian menambahkan dengan pelan ucapannya "…Lagipula, ini semua adalah salahku…" dan kemudian ia menutup matanya

Yami hanya menaikan alis heran tidak mengerti dan sebelum ia dapat menanyakan hal tersebut, Atem sudah terlelap di dalam tidurnya—Yami mendesah, kenapa saudara kembarnya ini selalu membuatnya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?—Apa ada hal yang begitu tersembunyi dibalik semua ini?—Yami menggelengkan kepala kemudian mulai merebahkan diri di ranjangnya sendiri, Well tidak ada gunanya penasaran sekarang—mungkin ia akan mendapat jawabannya suatu saat nanti… Untuk sekarang, ia juga harus menyusun rencana di Taman Ria besok…

_I know that you're hiding things…_

_Using gentle world to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream…_

_But dream could never fool me…_

_Not that easily…_

**Dreams**

Suasana di siang hari dimana Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya menyinari seluruh Mesir membuat suhu udara menjadi panas—Tapi, sinar Matahari itu tidak menerpa Kebun Istana yang sangat luas dan dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang rimbun juga bunga-bunga yang bermekaran bermandikan cahaya dari Sang Surya, tampak sosok seorang gadis yang kini mengenakan pakaian putih sederhana sedang memperhatikan beberapa bunga disekitarnya… di sampingnnya kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan kulit Tan mengenakan pakaian kebesaran degan jubah berwarna biru memperhatikan gadis itu dengan mata Crymsonnya dengan observatif…

'…_Kalau begitu pergi saja…'_ ucap gadis itu menoleh kearah si pemuda dengan mata Saphire memandangnya '_Kau harus menghadiri pertemuan itu, pertemuan itu sangat penting untuk kesejahteraan rakyat dan menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan kerajaan tetangga lainnya—!'_

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun—" ucapan Pemuda itu terputus

'_Ate… Aku tahu kau masih mencemaskan tentang keadaanku saat ini—tapi aku baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi saat ini, kau tidak bisa melalaikan tugasmu sebagai seorang Raja…'_ ucap Laksmi dengan suara lembutnya

Atem hanya memandangnya "Aku sudah memerintahkan Pendeta Kazuko untuk menggantikanku di pertemuan itu—Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Istana ini apapun yang terjadi Little Gem… Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu…"

Laksmi menghela napas kemudian memandang Atem '_Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku sampai seperti itu Ate… lagipula aku akan baik-baik saja disini, tidak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan selama kau pergi… Isis akan menjagaku sepanjang waktu dan kau tahu itu…'_

Atem memalingkan wajahnya "Aku tahu aku bisa mempercayai Isis menjagamu selama aku pergi…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian memandang Laksmi "Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku tidak enak belakangan ini dan aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan apapun—Terutama jika itu berkaitan denganmu…"

'_Aku akan baik-baik saja—!_" ucapan Laksmi terputus

"Kenapa kau tetap saja mengatakan bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja, Little Gem!" potong Atem dengan nada penekanan di dalamnya "…Kau selama ini sudah terlibat dengan hal-hal yang berbahaya dan bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekalipun dan kau masih bisa mengatakan kau baik-baik saja! Tidak hanya sekali—tapi tiga kali kau mengalaminya dan kau dengan tenangnya bisa mengatakan padaku untuk diam dan tenang…" Atem memadang Laksmi di depannya dengan tatapan serius "Jika aku pergi, mereka pasti akan mengincarmu lagi Little Gem dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku jika itu sampai terjadi…"

Laksmi menundukkan wajahnya—semilir angin mulai berhembus menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga dan dedaunan di pepohonan… '_Aku… bukanlah seekor burung di dalam sangkar yang selalu dilindungi…'_ ucapnya pelan '_Aku tahu—Keadaanku saat ini masih dalam bahaya, tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau keadaanku yang seperti ini menyusahkan orang lain terutama dirimu Ate—Kau punya tugas penting dibandingkan denganku, Kau tidak harus melindungiku dengan cara seperti ini dengan mengorbankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang Pharaoh…'_ Laksmi mengangkat kembali mukanya menatap mata Crymson itu dan tersenyum kecil '_Karena itu pergilah… aku akan baik-baik saja disini bersama Isis, kau tidak perlu mengkhawtirkan tentang diriku—Aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu disini..'_

"Little Gem—" sebelum bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Laksmi memotongnya dengan mengecup pelan bibir Atem sesaat kemudian sebelum ia memandangi Atem yang masih menatapnya

'_Pergilah…'_ ucapnya sambil tersenyum

Atem hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian memeluk Laksmi dengan erat seakan ia tidak ingin pergi darinya kemudian bergumam "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja sampai aku kembali, Little Gem…" ucapnya sambil menutup mata menghitup aroma Laksmi untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Istana.

~Skipped Dreams~

**Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!**

Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru menyusuri lorong Istana yang terlihat sepi dan kelihatan tidak berpenghuni sama sekali—Dengan napas yang tidak beraturan Atem berlarian kesana-kemari menyusuri satu per satu ruangan berharap menemukan seseorang tetapi hasilnya nihil, perasaannya diliputi rasa ketakutan dan juga kepanikan tentang apa yang mungkin terjadi selama ia pergi… Ia baru saja kembali dari Pertemuannya di Kerajaan tetangga bersama dengan Kazuko dan ketika ia kembali—Ia tidak mendapati sosok penjanga satupun di gerbang Istana dan juga tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di sekitar Istan begitu juga dengan para budak yang biasanya bekerja…

'_Pharaoh… Jangan memaksakan diri, lebih baik kita tenang dalam situasi seperti ini…'_

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang… Tidak ada seorangpun disini, bahkan juga pengawal dna para budak… Sesuatu telah terjadi Kazuko…" ucap Atem kemudian berlari menyusuri lorong di depannya "Kemana mereka semua!" ucapnya frustasi sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu terlintas di pemikirannya membuatnya pemikiran Atem semakin kacau tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—Ia sudah memeriksa semua ruangan kecuali satu, yaitu Ruangannya sendiri…

'_Apakah Ratu akan baik-baik saja…'_ ucap salah seorang perempuan yang adalah dayang-dayang Istana terlihat cemas dan juga sedih kepada sesame temannya

'_Pendeta Isis pasti bisa menyelamatkan Ratu kan?...'_ tanya salah seorang lagi

Kini di depan Ruangan Pharaoh semuanya berkumpul saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan raut muka sedih seakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang telah menimpa Istana, Pendeta Mahaad dan Seth sedang sibuk mengintrogasi kejelasan dari para pengawal yang bertugas sementara para dayang-dayang perempuan yang lain hanya bisa menunggu sambil merapatkan tangan di dada mereka—ada yang berdoa dan ada juga yang hampir terisak sedu..

**Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!Tap!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di ujung lorong yang terlihat sangat gelap itu, baik para pengawal dan juga yang lainnya saling menatap kearah lorong tersebut bertanya-tanya siapakah yang datang kesini..

'_Pharaoh…'_ ucap Mahaad menyadari sosok itu adalah Atem yang sedang berlari menghampiri dengan Kazuko di belakangnya—kini wajah Mahaad bercampur dengan kepanikan yang sangat tinggi

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan berkumpul disini…" ucap Atem memulai sambil mengatur kembali napasnya saat ia memandangi kumpulan para pengawal dan para dayang-dayang lainnya yang kini menundukan wajah mereka tidak bisa menjawab apapun dai pernyataan sang Pharaoh "…Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu selama aku pergi…" ucap Atem berharap kali ini ia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya

Tetapi tidak—Semuanya hanya terdiam, seakan mereka tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Pharaoh karena mereka terlalu takut untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya dihadapan sang Pharaoh sendiri.

"Mahaad—Kau pasti tahu sesuatu kan? Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… Kenapa semuanya ada disini…" ucap Atem sambil mengguncangkan bahu Mahaad meminta jawaban dari pertanyaannya

Mahaad hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menghindari tatapan dari sang Pharaoh, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya itu, Atem kemudian yang tidak ingin menyerah meskipun hatinya kali ini sudah diselimuti oleh ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi menghampiri salah satu pengawal..

"…Jawab pertanyaanku—Apa yang sudah terjadi.. Apa ada penyerangan mendadak?" tanya Atem pada pengawal tersebut

Pengawal itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, Tuanku Pharaoh…" jawabnya nyaris dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa terdengar sekalipun

"Lalu apa yang terjadi—Jelaskan kepadaku!" ucap Atem pada pengawal itu menuntutnya untuk segera membuka mulut—Semuanya tidak menjawab apa yang ia pertanyakan, Semuanya mengalihkan pandangan saat ia menghampiri salah satu dari mereka, layaknya mereka sedang menghindari sesuatu di hadapannya, sesuatu yag membuatnya semakin ketakutan…

"KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" ucap Atem kini sudah kehilangan kesabarannya kemudian berjalan menghampiri salah satu Dayang yang hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya "…Kumohon, katakan sesuatu dan jawab pertanyaanku…" ucap Atem

'_Pharaoh… Tenangkan dulu dirimu—"_ ucap Kazuko berusaha menenangkan kepanikan sang Pharaoh tetapi Atem langsung menoleh kepadanya

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat seperti ini, Kazuko! Sesuatu telah terjadi dan mereka semua—mereka semua sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahutnya sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu "…Dimana-Dimana Isis?" ucapnya sambil mencari sosok Isis diantara mereka semua "…Dimana Laksmi?—Apa sesuatu telah terjadi padanya… Dimana Laksmi.. Mahaad!"

'_Tenangkan dirimu, Pharaoh…'_ ucap Seth pada akhirnya sambil menepuk pundak Atem dengan raut muka sedih saat ini '_Kau akan membutuhkan ketenanganmu itu nanti saat kau ada di dalam…'_ ucapnya

"…Apa—Maksudmu…" ucap Atem tidak percaya kemudian sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun pintu ruangan terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok Isis yang kini dengan raut muka yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan juga bajunya yang kini sudah ternoda dengan noda berwarna merah..

'_Mahaad… Aku tidak bisa…'_ ucapnya terisak '_Maafkan aku… Ini semua kesalahanku…'_ ucapnya lagi

Atem langsung berlari memasuki ruangannya sambil berharap di dalam hati bahwa ini tidak akan terjadi, bahwa ini semua hanya kebohongan belaka dan hanya mimpi buruknya saja—Tapi begitu melihat sosok yang kini terbaring diatas ranjangnya cukup membuat semua harapan Atem hancur seketika membuat ketakutan yang selama ini ia takutkan terjadi dan menjadi kenyataan—Mata Crymsonnya langsung kehilangan cahayanya begitu melihat kini sosok Laksmi yang sedang terbaring tidak berdaya lagi di ranjangnya, matanya terpejam dan tidak menandakan respon apapun di dalamnya…

"Little Gem…" panggilnya

"…" tidak ada respon apapun yang keluar dari bibir yang kini tertutup rapat itu

"…Ini hanya mimpi kan…" ucap Atem pelan menghampiri sosok Laksmi dan berlutut di samping ranjang dimana tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Laksmi yang kini sudah dingin tanpa adanya kehangatan seperti yang dulu pernah ia rasakan "…Bukalah matamu, Little Gem…" ucap Atem lagi "…Katakan padaku ini tidak terjadi…" tambahnya lagi

"…" dan lagi tidak ada respon yang keluar dari Laksmi

"Laksmi… Bukalah matamu… Kau berjanji padaku kau akan baik-baik saja.. Kau hanya tertidur, kan.. Laksmi…" ucap Atem sambil menggeggam erat tangan Laksmi "…Ini hanya bercanda kan, Laksmi… kau akan membuka matamu, kan?…" tambah Atem kini salah satu tangannya membelai pelan wajah Laksmi yang terlihat seperti sedang tertidur dengan tenang namun sentuhan itu tidak berarti apa-apa lagi baginya saat ini karena ia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya

Atem sama sekali tidak ingin mengakui hal ini—hal yang sudah terjadi di depannya, Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit di hatinya mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—hatinya serasa hancur seketika begitu ia mengetahui apa yang terjadi tepat di depannya, satu-satunya yang berharga miliknya, satu-satunya harta miliknya dan sesuatu yang begitu special untuknya kini sudah…Tidak! Tidak mungkin terjadi! Atem langsung mendekap tubuh Laksmi dengan erat-seerat mungkin sambil membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Laksmi, membenamkan dirinya dalam kedukaan yang sangat dalam

'_Pharaoh… Ini semua kesalahanku, aku seharusnya tidak…'_ ucap Isis dengan terbata-bata '_Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja aku tidak… meninggalkan Ratu sendirian…'_

'_Sudahlah Isis… Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Ini semua kesalahan prajurit penghianat itu…'_ ucap Seth

**Dreams End**

"Hah…Hah…Hah…" dengan tubuh penuh keringat juga napas yang tersengal-sengal Atem terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk bersandar diatas ranjangnya memandang sekeliling—Mimpi… Mimpi yang sangat mengingatkannya kembali dengan hal yang dulu membuatnya kehilangan dunianya sendiri dan juga penyesalannya…

Atem menyandarkan kepalanya diatas tumpuan lengannya sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat ini—Ia masih bisa mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi sampai saat ini, masih terukir jelas di ingatannya meskipun sudah beribu-ribu tahun terlewati. Ia masih ingat ketika ia menghukum prajurit penghianat itu dengan hukuman terberat yang belum pernah ia jatuhi pada satu orang penjahatpun dimatanya sendiri—Tapi tentunya dengan menghukum prajurit itu tetap tidak bisa menghidupkan Laksmi kembali, karena semuanya sudah terlambat dan tidak akan bisa terulang kembali meskipun ia adalah seorang Pharaoh sekalipun yang memiliki kuasa layaknya seorang Dewa.. Dituntut oleh penyesalannya yang sangat dalam dan juga tuntutan para Dewan Istana yang terus memaksanya untuk segera menikah dengan gadis dari Kerajaan-Kerajaan tetangga membuat Atem melepaskan tahtanya di depan para Dewan Istana yang memandangnya dengan tatapan shock bagaikan tersambar petir saja—Tapi Atem tidak peduli, ia ingin pergi melepaskan diri dari tempat ini dan mengunci dirinya sendiri dan hanya ada satu tempat yang cocok untuknya dalam hal ini, tidak lain adalah menuju Alam Barzah itu sendiri—Memang manusia tidak akan bisa memasuki Alam tersebut sebelum ia mati tapi Atem adalah seorang Pharaoh dan ia bisa membuka pintu Alam Barzah tersebut yang tersegel di Kuil Kuno, Meskipun Anubis sempat memperingatkannya karena ia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi ke dunia, Atem tidak merasa peduli dan tetap memasuki pintu Alam Barzah tersebut berharap ia mengunci semua yang ada dalam dirinya dan juga berharap saudara kembarnya bisa melakukan hal yang lebih baik daripada yang ia lakukan selama memerintah—Tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali… Di Zaman yang baru dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan—Ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi… Tidak—Ia ingin mengubahnya…

"Apa yang terjadi, Atem?" tanya Yami yang kini sudah terbangun sambil menguap memandangi Atem saudaranya yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh penuh keringat

"…Tidak ada apa-apa, Yami—Maaf sudah membangukanmu…" ucap Atem pelan seakan ia baik-baik saja

Yami mengerutkan alis "…Kau terlihat seperti baru saja mendapat mimpi buruk atau semacamnya, dan kalau pendengaranku tidak salah kau bahkan sempat berteriak yang aneh di dalam tidurmu itu…" jelas Yami sementara Atem hanya memandang saudara kembarnya itu "Kau tahu, Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik…" usul Yami berharap Atem mau menceritakan apa yang baru saja ia alami tadi

Atem mengambil napas menenangkan dirinya kemudian menatap dengan raut mata sedih memandangi lantai "…Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendirian, Yami…" ucapnya memulai

"Apa maksudmu, Atem?—Kau? Meninggalkan siapa?" tanya Yami heran

Atem mendesah "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi ke Pertemuan Bodoh itu kalau aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi padanya—Seharusnya aku tinggal di Istana menjaganya, Tapi aku justru pergi dan saat aku kembali… semuanya sudah berakhir, Yami…" jelasnya "…Hal yang selama ini selalu membuatku menyesali kehidupanku, Kenapa disaat itu aku tidak ada bersama dengannya…"

"Maksudmu dengan 'dia' itu Laksmi—Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua?" tanya Yami

"Laksmi… Dibunuh oleh seorang prajurit yang ternyata adalah seorang penghianat dari Kerajaan lain… dia ingin menuntut balas dendam Putri Kerajaan itu karena aku menolak cintanya…" sahut Atem "Katakan padaku Yami, Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau membuat kesalahan sampai membuat Yugi kehilangan nyawanya…"

Yami berpikir sejenak "…Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memafkan diriku sendiri… dan berharap aku tidak ada lagi di Dunia ini…" jawabnya kemudian menyadari sesuatu "J-Jangan-Jangan…"

Atem hanya berdeham "Well—Sepertinya saudara kembar memang memiliki pemikiran yang sama…" gumamnya

"Jadi… Itu yang menyebabkanmu melepas tahta dan pegi begitu saja?" tanya Yami memastikan dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya kepada Atem

"Hmmm…" gumam Atem sambil mengangguk mengiyakan "Sekarang semua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab, bukan itu yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Yami…"

"Yah—Dan aku baru mengetahui kalau saudara kembarku memang memiliki nyali yang nekad.." cerocosnya

~Laksmi and Yugi~

Saat ini Laksmi dan Yugi sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV walaupun mereka saat ini tidak memperhatikan film yang ditampilkan di layar TV di depan mereka, keduanya saling tenggelam di pemikirannya masing-masing sampai beberapa menit berlalu dengan keheningan yang sama…

"Jadi—Apa kau sudah mengatakannya pada Yami, Yugi?" tanya Laksmi tiba-tiba

Yugi hanya menggeleng "Entahlah, Laksmi—Aku pikir, Yami tidak mungkin mencintaiku… Lagipula, untuk apa dia mencintai gadis sepertiku?" sahut Yugi putus asa

Laksmi hanya menggeleng, RA—Kenapa susah sekali membantu sepupu dan juga Yami-nya ini untuk saling bisa mengerti perasaan satu sama lain? Bahkan dengan melihat saja orang-orang pasti tahu mereka adalah pasangan yang sama-sama mencintai satu sama lain, Hello—Apa mereka memerlukan suatu dorongan untuk mulai bergerak atau—ARGH! Okay, ini terlalu mengkalkulasikan hal yang sangat rumit hingga tak berujung kemana mereka akan membawa jalan keluar permasalahan hal ini..

"Yugi, Sepupuku—Dengar…" ucap Laksmi sambil berdeham "…Apa yang membuatmu berpikir, Yami tidak mungkin mencintaimu?—Okay, jangan di jawab dulu pertanyaan tadi… Mungkin aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak soal ini atau itu dan sebagainya diantara kalian berdua dan…Emm, Melihat raut wajah Yami dan juga kau saat kalian bersama, aku yakin Yami juga menyukaimu Yugi… dia sangat peduli dan menyanyangimu dan sebagainya melebihi yang lain—Jadi saranku adalah, untuk apa kau ragu lagi.. _Make. !_"

'_Mungkin kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuk Master sendiri saat ini dibandingkan untuk Yugi…'_ ucap Cyber Blader tiba-tiba

'_Heh—Kisahku masih lebih rumit dibandingkan dengan Yugi…'_ sahut Laksmi sambil menghela napas

'_Memangnya apa yang selama ini masih Master pikirkan?—Apa ada sesuatu yang masih mengganggu pikiran Master tentang semua hal ini?'_ tanya Cyber Blader

'_Aku hanya berpikir—Waktu sudah lama sekali berubah saat ini Cyber Blader dan aku… bukan aku yang dulu lagi… bukan aku yang sama di masa lalu pada saat itu—Tapi, aku juga tidak bisa berbohong kan, kalau aku tidak menyukai Ate?... dan lagi, Aku rasa Ate masih menyukai diriku di masa lalu, bukan aku yang sekarang dan saat ini di depannya…'_

'_Kurasa Master salah mengartikan—Pharaoh tetap akan mencintai Master apapun yang terjadi, kupikir disaat seperti ini hati Master-lah yang sedang di bimbangkan oleh bayang-bayang masa lalu…'_

'…_Mungkin juga benar… Haah—berikan aku waktu berpikir lagi Cyber Blader, pertama-tama aku harus menyelesaikan masalah sepupuku ini…'_

'_Baiklah, Jika itu kemauan Master sendiri…'_

"…Laksmi?" panggil Yugi dengan raut muka heran dan sedikit cemas di dalamnya memandangi Laksmi dengan mata Amethyst-nya itu

Laksmi tersentak dalam lamunannya kemudian menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum kecil agar Yugi tidak terlalu cemas akan dirinya "Maaf… Err—Sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Kau tadi bilang apa, Yugi?"

Yugi hanya menghela napas "Akhir-Akhir ini setelah mendengar semua penjelasan tentang Millenium Item dan semacamnya itu—Kau bertingkah sedikit aneh Laksmi, terlebih lagi sewatu di Museum…" jelas Yugi "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Yugi lagi

"Ah—Masa? Aku baik-baik saja kok Yugi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhwatirkan… semuanya baik-baik saja…" ucap Laksmi mengelak

Yugi menaikan alis heran "Hemph—Waktu di Mansion Kaiba juga seperti itu, Aku juga masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh Bakura waktu itu…" gumam Yugi

"Hahaha~ Kau terlalu serius memikirkannya Yugi…" sahut Laksmi mengelak demi kebaikan dirinya

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh Laksmi… Kau terlihat seperti menghindari sesuatu—Apa waktu di Museum itu terjadi sesuatu padamu Laksmi? Atau, Aapa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggumu Laksmi? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku…"

"…" Laksmi menatap Yugi yang menatapnya dengan mata Amethyst yang meminta penjelasan lebih mengenai sesuatu yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya, kemudian Laksmi menghela napas pelan, ia masih tidak bisa memberitahu Yugi hal yang sebenarnya karena mungkin saja Yami bisa mengetahuinya dari Yugi kemudian mengatakan "…Aku hanya sedang terjebak di ikatan masa laluku saat ini…" ucapnya kemudian beranjak berdiri "Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menyelesaikannya, jadi tidak usah dipikirkan lagi dan selebihnya, lebih baik kita tidur karena besok kita tidak mau terlambat kan?"

"…Ikatan Masa Lalu?" ulang Yugi tidak mengerti

Laksmi berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke kamar sambil memandangi Yugi yang masih ada di bawah berusaha memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian menghela napas "…Akan kuceritakan saat waktunya tiba Yugi…" gumam Laksmi " Untuk sekarang, aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dan kau juga punya masalahmu sendiri yang harus diselesaikan.."

"Laksmi! Tunggu aku!"

~Next Morning~

**Living Room, Game Shop**

"Yami… Kau yakin kita pergi menggunakan pakaian aneh ini?" ucap Atem memandangi pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini yang berupa kaos abu-abu tanpa motif denga tambahan jaket berlengan pendek berwana biru tua yang kelihatan menambah aksen cool dengan celana _tight-pants_ yang berwarna sama dengan kaos abu-abu yang dipakainya dengan tambahan ikat pinggang berwarna coklat mengkilap.

Yami hanya berdeham "Aku membacanya di buku saat pergi berkencan biasanya seorang pria harus berpenampilan luar biasa di hadapan seorang gadis yang diajaknya…" sahut Yami yang mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dengan jaket warna merah marun dan celana _tight-pants_ berwarna hitam dengan beberapa motif mengkilap di sisi celana tersebut.

Atem mengerutkan alisnya "Ini bukan penampilan yang bagus ditambah lagi ini penampilan yang memalukan, Yami!" protes Atem kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

"Kau masih belum mengerti Mode disini, Kak…" sahut Yami sambil berdecak menepuk bahu kakak kembarya itu

Kemudian sebuah suara menghampiri keduanya, yang tidak lain adalah Yugi yang berpakaian sederhana yaitu _dress _ yang kelihatan simple berwarna biru muda sebatas pahanya dengan mengenakan celana selutut berwarna putih membuat kesannya semaki cute ditambah dengan kini rambutnya yang diikat dua menggunakan pita biru.

"Pagi~" sapa Yugi ceria dengan sedikit rona muka mencoba untuk menahan malu "Kalian sudah lama menunggu ya?" tanyanya lagi

Yami hanya bisa diam seribu kata melihat pemandangan bidadari jatuh di depannya—_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga di hadapanku, Eaaa~ Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga mencuri hatiku, Eaa_—Plak!

Yugi mengangkat alis heran melihat raut muka Yami yang diam tanpa kata melihatnya "Err… Yami?" ucapnya memanggil Yami namun ia sama sekali tidak bergeming sekalipun

Atem hanya menggeleng saja sebelum dia menepuk bahu Yami membuatnya kembali tersadar dari lamunannya—benar-benar pasangan yang Love Struck! Kemudian…

"YUGI!" seru seseorang diatas tangga yag ternyata adalah Laksmi kini tengah memakai pakaian yang _girly_ yaitu kemeja putih dengan sedikit renda manis dan juga pita di depannya ditambah dengan rok pendek berwarna ungu mengenakan sepatu boots panjang berwarna hitam, ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan raut wajah kesal "Yugi, Kau yang menyembunyikan baju-baju yang sudah kusiapkan dengan pakaian aneh ini kan.." tambah Laksmi sambil menunjukan gaun pendek ala _Gothic-Lolita_ berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah menawan dan oranmen bunga mawar sebagai penghiasnya

Yugi hanya terseyum kecil "Kupikir itu akan terlihat manis denganmu Laksmi…err, disbanding baju yang sebelumnya…" jawab Yugi mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang "Kau terlihat manis sekarang…" tambah Yugi menyakinkan kemudian melirik Yami dan Atem "Benarkan?.."

Yami hanya bisa mengangguk saja menyetujui ucapan Yugi kemudian melirik Atem saudaranya yang kini gantian terdiam memandangi Laksmi dari atas sampai bawah, kalau Yami dengan _backsound si Coboy Junior_ sedangkan Atem dengan _backsound_… _oOoh OoOh~ Uptown Girl.. She's my Uptown Girl… My Uptown Girl~_, dengan perlakuan yang sama Yami menyenggol bahu Atem membuatya tersadar kembali ke dunia nyata sebelum tenggelam lebih jauh lagi.

"…Terlihat sangat cocok denganmu, Laksmi…" ucap Atem kemudian sambil menatap mata Saphire gadis itu

Laksmi hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya mendengar pujian tersebut sebelum kemudian tersadar kembali dari pemikirannya dan memalingkan mukanya—Sepertinya kalau dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terlea kedalam kata-kata pujian tersebut mungkin saja Yami atau Yugi akan menatapnya dengan pandangan observatif. "…Begitu, Jam berapa sekarang Yugi?" tanya Laksmi

Yugi meraih jam tangannya "Emm… 10.45, Malik dan Ryou bilang kita harus menunggu di Stasiun kereta jam 11 nanti…"

Laksmi mengagguk "Kalau begitu kita punya 15 menit untuk ke Stasiun dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum terlambat…" sahut Laksmi kemudian melangkah keluar

"Tunggu aku, Laksmi…" ucap Yugi menyusul dari belakang

Sementara di belakang kedua gadis itu mengekor Atem dan Yami yang sama-sama menghela napas—sepertinya hari ini aka menjadi hari yang sangat berat untuk bisa mewujudkan rencana mereka seperti yang sudah direncanakan, ditambah lagi bagaimana sang Pharaoh sendiri dapat menyakinkan Laksmi pada saat ini juga tentang siapa dirinya…

~Stasiun~

"… Kenapa kita harus naik kendaraan umum redahan seperti ini…" dengus Seto sebal sambil menyilangkan tangan menatap tidak suka pada Stasiun tempatnya berada saat ini

"Memangnya kau punya ide lain kesana, _moneybag_…" sahut Joey

Seto memutar bola mata bosan "Yah—Kita bisa naik Helicopter pribadiku atau Jet pribadi atau lebih bagus lagi dibandingka dengan kendaraan umum yang rendahan dan dipenuhi orang-orang aneh di dalamnya…" jelas Seto

Joey menjulurkan lidahnya "Diamlah—Kau sudah berjanji akan menuruti perkataanku hari ini jadi tidak ada kata membantah kantung uang…"

Dan dimulailah kembali pertengkaran diantara keduanya tentang Kendaraan yang akan digunakan untuk pergi ke Taman Hiburan dengan Joey yang memilih Kereta lebih baik sementara Seto yang lebih memilih menaiki Pesawat Terbang kelas Atas jauh lebih baik dari pilihan Joey—Author heran, Readers juga heran kenapa Jadian ataupun ngaknya pasangan ini mereka masih saja selalu bertengkar adu mulut.

Kita berbalik ke sisi lain meninggalkan pasangan yang sedang adu debat ini ke pasangan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa kita harus mengenakan pakaian yang aneh ini, Ryou…" geram Bakura melihat baju yang ia gunakan saat ini berwarna putih dengan tulisan '**KITTEN MATE**' di tengahnya kepada Ryou yang tampak juga mengenakan baju dengan model yang sama tapi menampilkan tulisan yang berbeda yakni '**KITTY LOVE**'

Marik langsung menyahuti ucapan Bakura "Karena pakaian ini sangat manis dan juga lembut… setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Hikari-Hime.." ucapnya saat ini tengah mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang berwarna coklat tua dengan gambar beruang imut ditengahnya dan bertuliskan '**FATHER BEAR**' lengkap menggunakan jaket berwarna coklat muda dengan _hoodie_ menyerupai beruang yang imut (Author: *ngebayangi Marik make beginian* ohok-ohok… *ketawa guling-guling* Readers: OAO" *shock mendadak*)

Bakura menyipitkan matanya melihat Marik "Setidaknya pakaianku tidak lebih buruk dengan pakaian Idiot yang satu ini…" sahutnya

"Apa maksudmu, Bakuraa~ Pakaian ini justru kelihatan imut!" protes Malik yang kini menggunakan pakaian berlengan panjang putih dengan gambar beruang juga tulisan yang hampir menyamai dengan Marik '**MOTHER BEAR**' juga mengenakan jacket yang sama seperti Marik namun berwarna putih, Malik menggandeng tangan Marik "Lagipula Marik sama sekali tidak protes sepertimu dan juga aku suka pakaian yang imut ini… benarkan Marik~"

Marik dengan muka yang merona hanya bisa mengangguk saja menyetujui apa perkataan Malik-Himenya itu—Padahal biasanya ia akan membantai siapa saja yang menyuruhnya memakai sesuatu yang konyol, tapi berhubung ini untuk Hime tercinta miliknya, well—Marik tentunya luluh dan menuruti ucapan Malik.

Ryou memandangi Bakura yang daritadi terus saja menggumam hal-hal yang tidak bisa diperkirakan, sepertinya ia kelihatan cemburu dengan apa yang menimpa Marik saat ini yang bermesraan bersama Hikarinya yang satu itu sementara ia belum bisa melakukan gerakan apapun kepada Ryou—Tapi di mata Ryou justru Bakura terlihat begitu kesal karena ia dipaksa untuk mengenakan pakaian yang aneh saat ini kemudian..

"Kura… Apa kau marah?" tanya Ryou hati-hati pada Yami-nya ini

Bakura melirik Ryou "Apa maksudmu, Ry—" tanyanya menaikan alis

"Err… Karena… Karena aku menyuruhmu menggunakan baju itu…" jawab Ryou sambil memainkan tangannya sedikit ragu _Hinata mode on_, deh "..Apa kau marah, Kura?"

"Che—Siapa yang bilang aku marah mengenakan 'pakaian' ini Ry…" sahut Bakura mengelak

Ryou terseyum lega mendengarnya "Begitu, Syukurlah… Aku pikir kau tidak menyukainya Kura…"

Bakura sedikit merona melihat senyum Ryou kemudian buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab "Y—Ya… Pakaian ini lumayan 'keren' kalau dipikir-pikir…"

Dan inilah pasangan yang sedang **LOVESTRUCK** pada hari ini (Bakura: APA MAKSUDNYA TUH!; Marik: u_u Emang bener sih maksud dia kita Lovestruck; Bakura: -.-" u dukung pihak yang mana sih Idiot!; Marik: (~'o')~ Pihak siapaaa yaaa? *lebay mode*; Bakura: *facepalm* -o-" kenapa w punya Mitra criminal Idiot kayak u sih!)

**Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!**

"Maaf menunggu lama, Semuanyaa…" ucap Yugi yang baru saja datang bersamaan dengan Laksmi juga Atem dan Yami tepat dibelakang mereka

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Yugi~" ucap Joey langsung merangkul Yugi dengan senang "Kami sudah menunggumu lamaaa~ sekalii~.." tambahnya

"Laksmi pakaianmu terlihat imut—cocok sekalii…" puji Malik

Laksmi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja sambil melihat penampilan Marik dan juga Malik yang sudah sangat seperti Pasangan Kekasi yang—yang, begitulah sedangkan di sisi lain ada juga Bakura dan Ryou yang sama-sama mengenakan baju pasangan yang terkesan simple tapi imut di sampingnya dengan Bakura yang masih memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau orang-orang melihat semburat merah di mukanya—ternyata bukan hanya Yugi saja ataupun Yami yang memiliki permasalahan yang sama rupanya…

Seto berdeham "Bisa kita berangkat sekarang… Aku sudah tidak mau lagi ada di tempat seperti ini untuk menit selanjutnya…" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan tangan dengan ekspresi datar

"Jangan pikirkan si _moneybag_ itu… dia kalah taruhan kemarin malam jadi dia harus menuruti semua kemauanku hari ini…" ucap Joey memulai sambil mengibaskan tangannya

Yami menaikan alis heran "Kalah dalam taruhan?—Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya Seto.." ucap Yami sedikit mengejek Seto Kaiba

"Yea—Tidak menyangkan si Kaiba ini dikalahkan oleh si _puppy_ yang satu itu…" sahut Bakura menyetujui

"…Kemana perginya Seto Kaiba si Manusia berhati Baja itu…" sambung Marik

"… Sepertinya Seto juga punya kelemahan melawan seorang wanita…" tambah Atem

**TWITCH!**

"DIAM!" seu Seto Kaiba yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan 4 orang ini dihadapannya yang sudah seenaknya menghina dirinya ini di depan public seperti ini

Joey tidak mengubris melainkan hanya bersenandung ria saja kemudian "Sekalian, Kita akan memainkan sebuah 'Game' di Taman Hiburan nanti…"

Yami, Marik, Bakura dan Atem yang sama-sama tentunya tidak ingin ketinggalan dengan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Game atau tantangan langsung menatap Joey dengan tatapan agar gadis itu segera melanjutkan pernyataannya barusan.

"Game?" ucap Laksmi menaikan alis

Joey mengangguk kemudian memberikan masing-masing baik Yami, Bakura, Marik dan Atem sebuah kertas tebal yang entah apa isinya—Semuanya tampak menaikan sebelah alis tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Game yang berisi kalian harus melakukan hal-hal yang sudah tertulis dalam buku tantangan—barang siapa yang bisa menaklukan banyak sekali tantangan di dalam buku itu dia yang menang!" ucap Joey bersemangat

Seto hanya mendengus "…Permainan yang konyol…" gumamnya tidak tertarik

Joey mengembungkan pipi sebal "Diam sedikit moneybag!... dan Oh, ya kalian tentunya juga harus melakukannya secara berpasangan…"

Bakura berdecak "Memangnya apa yang akan kami dapat untuk melakukan Tantangan aneh ini?" ucapnya tidak berminat

Joey berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian "Hadiahnya adalah—Sesuatu yang special yang akan diberikan oleh sponsor Kaiba Corpotation…"

"Apa maksudmu, Joey!" protes Seto tidak terima nama perusahaan miliknya dijadikan barang taruhan di dalam game

"BAIKLAH!" seru Bakura dan Marik bersamaan "Hehehe… mungkin aku bisa menghancurkan Kaiba Corp setelah kepemilikannya ada di tanganku…" gumam Bakura licik

Seto menatap tajam Bakura "Langkahi dulu mayatku, Pencuri Makam!" tantangnya

Malik hanya bertepuk tangan semangat "Ini akan jadi kencan yang menyenangkan!" ucapnya semangat

Laksmi hanya mendengus "… atau sebaliknya, Hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku…" gumamnya pelan

Semuanya kemudian memasuki Kereta yang sudah tiba di stasiun karena mereka tidak ingin lagi ketinggalan kereta dan harus menunggu dalam waktu yang lama, suasana di dalam kereta cukup ramai sehingga ada sebagian orang yang tidak mendapat duduk di kursi penumpanya yang mengakibatkan mereka harus berdiri, dan inilah yang keadaan Laksmi sekarang yang harus berdiri sambil berpegangan pada besi disamping pintu kereta dengan Atem disampingnya sementara yang lain—hanya dapat terlihat Bakura yang sedang berdiri dengan Ryou yang duduk di bangku penumpang disampingnya sementara Marik dan Malik duduk dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang mendapat pandangan dari beberapa orang akibat pakaian mereka yang berkesan terlalu menarik perhatian, sedangkan Seto dan Joey juga Yami dan Yugi entah dimana mereka tidak dapat dipastikan.

'_Cepatlah sampai… Mana mungkin aku bisa berdiri di tempat seperti ini dengan… dengan Atem disini sepanjang perjalanan!'_ runtuk Laksmi dalam hati

"…."

"…."

Suasana hening diantara keduanya…Antara Laksmi yang tetap menjaga jarak diantara keduanya dan Atem yang hanya bisa memperhatikan sekelilingnya sepertinya masih belum terbiasa dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya menaiki kereta api—well, of course.. Tentunya Dewi Fortuna barusan melewati area kejadian dan membawakan keberuntungan untuk sang Pharaoh itu sendiri, tentunya Kereta aka berhenti di stasiun berikutnya untuk menurunkan penumpang ataupun mengangkut lagi penumpang yang menyebabkan Kereta berhenti sementara menyebabkan terjadinya gaya gravitasi dari arah yang berlawanan (-_- secara ilmu Fisika sih begitu-PLAK! Ini Fic bukan PR Fisika!) yang pada akhirnya membuat para penumpang sedikit agak tertarik ke arah yang berlainan akibat gaya rem Kereta, Laksmi yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada besi penyangga kereta langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

**Grab!—Piip!**

Sebelum sempat terjatuh, sesuatu menahan tubuh Laksmi agar tetap berdiri dengan kini kepala Laksmi sedikit berdekatan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan ia dapat mendengar suara nafas dari telinga, juga mata Crymson yang menatapinya—w-WAIT!

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Laksmi?.." tanya Atem menatap kini Laksmi yang hanya bisa menatapnya balik dengan mata Saphire miliknya yang kini melebar karena kaget atau entah apa itu..

Pandangan Laksmi semakin lama semakin berubah entah karena apa itu ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—sesaat setelah ia menatap mata Crymson itu, seluruh pemandangannya berubah… Atem yang ada di hadapannya bukan Atem yang berada di kereta bersamanya melainkan digantikan oleh Atem yang kini dengan pakaian Pharaohnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasa ia berikan kepadanya seperti biasa dengan mulutnya yang terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya…

'_Little Gem…'_

"Laksmi…."

Laksmi perlahan mengerjapkan matanya memandangi kini Atem di depannya masih merangkulnya dekat dengannya, dan mereka masih ada di kereta api yang kini sudah kembali berjalan mengangkut beberapa penumpang membuat suasana di dalam kereta tersebut menjadi penuh.

'_Apa yang baru saja aku lihat tadi…'_ gumam Laksmi di dalam hatinya

"…Kau baik-baik saja, Laksmi?" tanya Atem sekali lagi menaikan alis heran

Laksmi hanya menghela napas sebelum kemudian membenarkan posisinya, tapi akan sangat susah karena kini keduanya berada di tempat yang penuh sesak seperti ini sehingga sepertinya Laksmi harus betah untuk tetap berada disamping Atem dalam jarak yang sedekat ini sambil meruntuki bunyi detak jantungnya yang begitu berisik di dalam hati.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Terima kasih…" jawabnya singkat dan jelas tidak ingin menatap Atem sehingga ia berpaling

Atem hanya menghela napas '_Kenapa kau selalu merahasiakan semua yang kau rasakan, Little Gem… Aku ingin kau setidaknya menceritakannya kepadaku apa yang terjadi…'_ pikir Atem menatap Laksmi

Dilain pihak Laksmi hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil menghela napas '_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa di depan mata itu… Hal yang sebenarnya kurasakan… Tapi keraguanku… Aku-Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… Ate, kenapa kau membuatku jadi seperti ini?'_

~Taman Hiburan~

Kini kelima pasangan kita sudah memasuki Area Taman Hiburan yang terletak di daerah pusat Tokyo di tengah-tengah distrik Komersial di Ibukota yang padat ini dengan luas area yang cukup bisa dibandingkan dengan luasnya Mansion Kaiba, berbagai hiburan dan juga wahana tersedia disini jiga berbagai Loket untuk para pasangan-pasangan berfoto-foto dengan mesranya mengenakan baju pasangan, membawa gulali kapas dan sebagainya.

"Jadi—Kita akan mulai Game-nya dari sini…" ucap Joey memulai "Tidak boleh curang ataupun berpisah dengan pasangan masing-masing, juga minta sticker yang disediakan di berbagai macam wahana dan Oh,ya! Kita bertemu lagi di tempat yang sama Sore nanti~" ucapnya kemudian berlarian kesana kemari dengan ceria sambil bersorak Yuhuuu! Yuhhuuu! Dengan Seto mengekor dibelakang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara keempat pasangan yang ditinggalkan…

"Memangnya apa yang ditulis dibuku itu?" tanya Malik penasaran kemudian mengambil buku yang dipegang oleh Marik dan membacanya

Laksmi dan Yugi hanya bisa mengangkat alis heran sebelum pada akhirnya juga ikut melihat buku bersama dengan Marik, sementara Ryou melihat buku berdua bersama dengan Bakura—kemajuan juga nih, Bakura!

"**Tantangan 1. Masuk ke Rumah Hantu D'Hospital Doomed selama lebih dari 1 jam…**" baca ketiganya kompak

"RUMAH HANTU!" ucap Malik semangat beda halnya dengan Laksmi yang sama sekali tidak bersemangat mendengarnya, sementara Yugi hanya menatap ngeri Tantangan 1 itu.."

"Ada yang tahu dimana Rumah Hantu yang akan kita tuju?" tanya Marik

Yami hanya menggeleng kemudian membuka buku yang dipegangnya dan megeluarkan sebuah kertas selebaran persegi panjang berwarna merah "Hemm… Menurut peta yang diberikan Joey, seharusnya ada di sebelah barat Taman Hiburan…"

Ryou hanya menatap Bakura "Kita harus pergi kesana, Kura?" tanyanya

Bakura mengangguk mantap sambil memberikan seringaian khas miliknya "Che, Tentu saja kita akan kesana Ry, permainan ini pasti akan dimenangkan olehku!" ucapnya kemudian

"Aibou, Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yami melihat reaksi Yugi yang gugup itu di depannya

"Err… Aku tidak terlalu suka Rumah Hantu, Yami…" jawab Yugi jujur

Yami mengangguk mengerti, Ia memang mengetahui Yugi memang sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau seram seperti ini kemudian tersenyum lembut "Tidak apa, lagipula kita masih punya sesuatu yang lain untuk dicoba…" sahutnya mendapat senyuman balasan dari Yugi sebelum kemudian keduanya pergi menuju tempat lain melakukan tantangan yang lain

"Laksmi, kau juga akan ikut kan?" ucap Malik sambil menyenggol bahu Laksmi

Laksmi hanya berdeham sambil melirik Tantangan tersebut kemudian melirik Atem di sampingnya sepertinya sedang menimbang buruk ataupun baiknya keadaan.

"…Apa kau juga takut kesana, Laksmi~" goda Malik sekali lagi

"…Aku tidak takut!" sahut Laksmi sedikit emosi dirinya dijuluki si penakut "Baiklah aku juga ikut!" tambahnya lagi pada Malik padahal dalam hatinya ia berteriak '_NOO! Bukan itu yang seharusnya ku katakan! Bodoh! Bodoh!~'_

"Baiklah kalau begituu~ Lets GOO~!" seru Malik semangat sambil menarik lengan Marik menuju Rumah Hantu

~Yami & Yugi~

Sementara itu dilain pihak, Apa yang kini sedang di lakukan oleh Yami dan Yugi saat ini?—Mari kita intip sekilas… Saat ini Yami sedang bermain permainan di suatu wahana yaitu melempar bola mengenai salah satu hadiah yang dipajang rapi di rak di depannya. Tampaknya ia sedang mengincar sesuatu yang dikira bagus untuk diberikan kepada Yugi, disampingnya banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan satu saja hadiah tersebut tapi mereka selalu gagal dan di lain pihak, si pemilik wahana tampak tersenyum puas karena tidak ada satupun dari para pelanggannya berhasil menaklukan permainan miliknya dan merebut hadiah-hadiah taruhannya itu—Bukan namanya King of Games kalau Yami tidak bisa mengalahkan Game ini kan?

"Aibou—Menurutmu, hadiah mana yang terlihat menarik?" tanya Yami pada Yugi sambil menggenggam bola di tangannya

Yugi melihat benda-benda yang dipajang di rak tersebut sebeluk kemudian "Boneka Keroro itu terlihat manis ya, Yami… emm, Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Yugi sambil menunjuk Boneka _Sergant Keroro_ si kodok warna hijau yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan

Yami hanya tersenyum puas, dia sudah mendapatkan targetnya jadi ia tinggal mencari cara untuk mendapatkan targetnya tersebut "Hemm… Aku hanya berpikir untuk mendapatkan boneka itu untukmu, Aibou…" jawabnya

Yugi _blushing_ "K—Kalau tidak bisa tidak usah di paksakan, Yami…" jawab Yugi takut kalau Yami akan terus, terus dan terus mencoba permainan ini sampai ia bisa memenangkan hadiah yang ia mau..

"Tenang dan Lihat saja, Aibou…" ucap Yami menganjurkan sebelum kemudian mulai melemparkan bola yang ia pegang dengan sekuat tenaga

~Seto & Joey~

Mari kita lihat pasangan yang lainnya—Saat ini, Seto dan Joey sedang melakukan tantangan yang ke-21 dari buku Tantangan dan apakah itu?

"Manisnyaaa…" puji Joey sambil mengelus-elus bulu seekor bayi beruang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu dengan saying

Dilain pihak Seto hanya bisa mendengus kesal sambil bertopang dagu "Bisa kita pergi dan keluar dari tempat aneh yang seperti sampah ini, Joey!" ucapnya sedikit kesal memandangi sekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh hewan-hewan menjijikan yang pernah ada—err, sebenarnya dimana kau sekarang Seto?

"Jangan mengeluh Seto, Peraturannya adalah untuk bisa berteman akrab dengan para binatang imut ini di tempat penitipan selama 1 jam dan kau masih belum mendapat teman binatangmu…" sahut Joey sambil menimang-nimang anak beruang itu dengan manja

"…Cih, seharusnya aku tidak setuju dengan perihal game bodoh itu… tempat penitipan hewan bodoh dengan hewan-hewan yang bodoh dan terlihat idiot, untuk apa aku mendekatkan diri dengan mereka yang terlalu idiot itu.." ucap Seto mendumel sendirian dan sepertinya ucapan Seto yang seperti itu membuat salah satu hewan sedikit naik darah yang tidak lain adalah seekor kambing gunung jantang berwarna putih yang berdiri agak jauh di depan CEO itu sambil mendengus kesal dan menghentakan kakinya berniat menyeruduk Seto Kaiba dengan tanduk miliknya

Joey yang melihat itu hanya bisa "O—Ow!, _moneybag_ sepertinya kau mendapat saingan baru bermain.." ucapnya

"Huh?..." Seto bergumam sebelum melihat kedepan menyadari kambing itu kini sedang berlari menyongsong dirinya "_Oh! Shit!_" gerutu Seto sebelum kemudian beranjak berdiri sebelum terlambat kemudian berlari menyelamatkan diri dari serangan si Kambing ganas itu (Kambing: Mbeeee! Mbeeee! *SIAPA YG U BILANG IDIOT! SINI U GUE SERUDUK!*, Seto: -.- _WHAT THE FUCK! _KAMBING IDIOT!, Kambing: MBEE! *NANTANGIN GUE U!*, Seto: -.-" Hewan idiot tetep aja idiot, Kambing: MBEEEE! MBEEE! *GUE JADIIN KESET BARU TAHU RASA U!*, Author: *ngakak* BWAAHAHHAHAHA~ Jangan meremehkan KAUM KAMBING! BWAHAHAHAHA~)

~Ghost House~

"_**Selamat datang di Ghost House D'Hospital Doomed~**_" ucap salah satu penjaga wahana yang memakai riasan mengerikan yaitu hantu wanita yang diliputi dengan gaun compang-camping dan mengenkan hiasan gunting yang ditancap di kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang sudah dilapisi riasan warna merah dan mengerikan

Laksmi hanya memandang ngeri wanita tersebut tapi mencoba untuk menjadi orang yang tegar, padahal dalam dirinya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak berteriak kemudian lari dari tempat ini sekarang juga—Tapi… tentunya ia tidak mau harga dirinya terjatuh kan?

"Wah! Ini baru cirri-ciri rumah hantu yang menyenangkan!" ucap Malik antusias menggandeng tangan Marik "Tiga tiket pasangan untuk kami semua, ya~"

Si Penjaga wahana mengangguk kemudian memberikan masing-masing tiket yang diambil oleh Atem, Marik dan Bakura sebagai perwakilan karena Laksmi tentunya tidak mau berkontak langsung dengan penjaga yang berdandan mengerikan ini sedangkan Ryou pasti akan pingsan kalau melihat penjaga itu dari dekat dan kalau Malik, hemm.. mungkin ke-Antusiasannya akan mengajak penjaga itu untuk berpose bersama di photo booth terdekat nanti.

"_**Sebelum memasuki ke dalam Rumah Hantu, Kami perlu mengetahui Area mana yang akan kalian hendaki untuk di masuki karena Rumah Hantu ini dibagi dalam 2 Kategori, 'Umum' dan 'Keluarga'…**_" sahut si Penjaga menerangkan

Atem menaikan alisnya "…Memangnya apa perbedaan dari kedua kategori itu?" tanyanya heran dan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu Rumah Hantu sebenarnya—Jelaslah, masuk aja belum pernah sama sekali!

Si penjaga tersenyum mengerikan yang tentunya membuat Laksmi tidak suka senyuman mengerikan yang ia tampilkan itu "_**Well—Kalian akan tahu perbedaannya jika memasuki salah satunya~**_" jawabnya

"Emm… Bagaimana kalau kami ber-enam memilih Area Keluarga saja?" usul Laksmi yang merasa lebih baik berenam seperti ini daripada mereka harus terpisah di Area yang berbeda yang tentunya tidak menguntungkan sama sekali

Si Penjaga menggeleng "_**Maaf sekali, Untuk Area Keluarga hanya bisa dimasuki maksimal 4 orang peserta saja kalau dalam Grup… Salah satu dari anda harus berpisah dan memilih Area Umum…**_"

Bakura hanya mendengus "Jadi… Siapa yang berminat memasuki Area Umum?" ucapnya

Marik mengangkat bahu "Mungkin kita biarkan Hikari yang menentukan?"

"E—Erm… Ma—Malik, kita masuk Area Keluarga saja, ya…" ucap Ryou sedikit ketakutan "Aku tidak mau… se—sendirian di Area Umum…"

Malik hanya menggaruk kepala "Emm… Bagaimana yah? Aku lebih suka di Area Umum~"

Laksmi langsung menyerobot "Bagaimana kalau akau dan Ryou saja yang di Arena Keluarga~, Dengan begitu kau juga bisa ke Arena Umum kan?" usul Laksmi tidak mau di Arena Umum berdua bersama Atem yang akan sama saja dengan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk nantinya.

Malik bertopang dagu kemudian "Hemm… Meskipun sulit tapi aku tidak mau sendirian di Arena Umum—Jadi Laksmi, kau dan Atem di Arena Umum saja ya…" jawab Malik dengan senyuman polos

'_MATILAH AKU~'_ jeri Laksmi di dalam hati

~Gate of Ghost House~

**JRENG! JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~ Syuuuuusshhhhhhh~ Syusssshhhhh~**

Kali ini Laksmi dan Atem sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk Rumah Hantu Area Umum sementara Bakura dan juga Marik sedang mengantri di depan pintu masuk karena kebanyakan para pengunjung jauh lebih memilih Area Keluarga dibandingkan Umum yang membuat Area Umum sangat sedikit antriannya dan berita buruk untuk Laksmi, karena mereka tidak mengantri seperti yang diseberang melainkan langsung memasuki tempat gelap dengan suara-suara jeritan mengerikan di dalamnya.

"_**Silahkan memasuki Rumah Hantu~**_" ucap si penjaga wahana yang berbeda dari yang tadi mereka lihat kepada Laksmi dan Atem juga pengunjung yang lainnya

Laksmi menelan ludah melihat di depannya ruangan yang gelap itu tidak menyadari bahwa pasangan-pasagan lainnya sudah duluan melewati mereka, tampak terlihat Atem mengamati ekspresi Laksmi saat itu.

"Laksmi…" ucap Atem memanggil gadis itu

Laksmi tersentak dari ketidaksadarannya kemudian melirik sekilas Atem sebelum memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh

"…Apa kau takut?" tanya Atem sekali lagi

Laksmi mendengus sambil berkacak pinggang "Siapa yang bilang aku takut!" ucapnya keras kepala sebelum kemudian berjalan memasuki pintu diikuti Atem yang hanya bisa menghela napas saja mengikuti di belakang.

~Yami & Yugi~

"..Boneka ini sudah cukup bagus, Yami…" ucap Yugi sambil memeluk boneka berbentuk Domba dengan bulu lembut kini di dekapannya sambil tersenyum kepada Yami yang memandang boneka itu dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat di deskripsikan.

Padahal ia berniat mendapatkan boneka Keroro itu untuk Aibou-nya, Namun karena takdir mengatakan yang sebaliknya—Bukan Boneka Keroro yag di dapat tapi malah Boneka Domba yang Yami dapatkan, Tentunya Yami yang tidak mau menyerah terus dan terus mencoba dan mencoba namun tidak berhasil mendapatkan Boneka Keroro itu melainkan ia mendapatkan hadiah-hadiah yang justru bermutu paling tinggi daripada Boneka Hijau tersebut yang membuat seluruh pengunjung dan juga si penjaga tercengang melihat kini game miliknya berhasil ditaklukan lebih dari satu kali oleh orang yang sama, Untungnya juga Yugi langsung menghentikan aksi Yami dengan mengatakan Boneka Domba ini sudah cukup bagus untuk dirinya dan sekarang, inilah keduanya sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri di Taman Hiburan mencari permainan lainnya.

"Ah! Yami!" ucap Yugi dengan nada penuh antusias tanpa di sengaja merangkul tangan Yami membuatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Yugi _blushing_ sesaat

"A—Aibou?"

Yugi menunjuk sesuatu dengan jemarinya itu, Yami mengikuti kemana arah jemari into tertuju yang ternyata mengarah ke sebuah Wahana Dunia Cermin yang sagat luas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana itu?" usul Yugi

Yami mengangguk setuju sebelum kemudian merangkul tubuh Yugi mendekat dengan dirinya dan berjalan menuju wahana tersebut—Kencan kali ini berjalan mulus kagak, Yami?

~Seto & Joey~

Bagaimana dengan keadaan Seto kali ini yah?—Let's CEKIDOT semuanyaa~ Setelah berlarian cukup jauh kesana-kemari menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh sang Kambing itu kepada dirinya, akhirnya kini Seto terbaring dengan cukup lelah diatas rerumputan dengan luka disana-sini akibat sedikit tergores oleh tanduk Kambing itu.

"Dasar Kambing! Tunggu dan lihat saja pembalasanku nanti!" gerutu Seto memandangi Kambing itu dengan tatapan maut mengatakan bahwa dalam 5 menit lagi ia ingin melihat Kambing itu sudah tersaji dlaam ukuran daging yang kecil-kecil diatas meja makan sebagai hidangan

Sementara di lain pihak, Joey menikmati waktunya bermain-main dengan hewan binatang lainnya meninggalkan kini Seto Kaiba yang masih terbaring lemas di atas rerumputan, sepertinya tempat ini merupakan Surga untuk Joey namun dilain pihak merupakan NERAKA bagi Seorang Seto Kaiba.

"BISA KITA PERGI DARI SINI JOEY!" seru Seto kemudian

~Others~

Mari kita lihat bagaimana perkembangan kencan yang lainnya di tempat yang kini berbeda…

**Bakura & Ryou with Marik & Malik**

Memasuki ke dalam Rumah Hantu Area Keluarga, tampak ruangan yang kosong melompong dengan hanya disinari oleh lampu yang sudah sedikit korslet—efek untuk membawa kesan seram dalam suasana rumah hantu, Ryou berjalan perlahan mengamati sekitarnya dengan muka ketakutan sementara Bakura berjalan acuh tak acuh merasa tidak ada hal yang bagus yag bisa diperhatikan—sementara itu Marik dan Malik justru menikmati waktu mereka sambil melihat kesisi ruangan yang saat itu justru diwarnai dengan cat merah kental layaknya darah pada aslinya.

"…Tidak ada yang menarik justru di sini…" sahut Bakura menggerutu kesal karena tidak mendapatkan tantangan yang menyenangkan dari dugaannya

Ryou yang tampak lega meghela napas kemudian maju beberapa langkah di depan "Syukurlah kalau begitu… Kita tidak perlu khawa—!" ucapan Ryou terputus seketika dengan muka yang memutih pucat karena ketakutan

"Ry—?..." panggil Bakura menaikan alis

Marik hanya memandangi Ryou yang berdiri di depan kemudian membuka mulut "Apa orang yang berjalan di depan kita itu termasuk kedalam kejutan yang disediakan Rumah Hantu ini, Hime?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu yaitu seorang gadis cantik dengan pakaian kerja.

Malik mengerutkan dahi "Aku tidak tahu ada hantu yang berpakaian layaknya seorang pegawai di dalam Rumah Hantu…" komentar Malik

Sosok itu berbalik ke hadapan mereka—bukan seorang pegawai wanita melainkan, seorang wanita yang merupakan pasien penyiksaan yang ada di rumah sakit ini, dengan muka yang sudah di make-up putih pucat dan darah yang keluar dari sebelah matanya yang melotot tajam—tangannya yang kini dipenuhi luka sayatan dan tubuhnya yang memiliki lubang besar di perutnya yang dibuat layaknya sebuah daging yang masih segar yang baru saja dikuliti.

1…

2…

3…

"GYAAAAAA~" seru Ryou histeris

"KEREENNNNN~" seru Malik dengan bangganya sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan di tempat miliknya (a/n: Author bingung, Readers bingung—Marilah kita jatuh bersama~)

Setelah konstan berteriak histeris untuk beberapa saat, Ryou akhirnya pingsan dalam 1 kali serangan di rumah Hantu—Untung saja Bakura langsung dengan cepat menopang tubuhnya sebelum kemudian menggendongnya keluar dari Area dengan menggerutu kesal sambil mendorong sosok wanita yang sudah membuat Hikarinya ketakutan itu selama di perjalanan—bisa diperkirakan Bakura hanya melintasi para pegawai dengan kostum seram itu tanpa takut sedikitpun membuat para pekerjanya hanya ber-sweatdropped ria saja karena baru kali ini mendapat pengunjung seperti yang satu ini, sementara Marik dan Malik…

"Lihat Marik! Ini… Namanya Fredy! Dia katanya Hantu yang menyerang seseorang melalui mimpinya tapi dilain pihak diajuga takut dengan Api… seperti di film koleksiku.." terang Malik dengan cekatan sambil menunjuk seseorang disampingnya "Bagaimana, mengerikan bukan?"

Marik hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban "Kau tahu, Hime—lebih menyeramkan kalau kau melihat seseorang…" ucap Marik melihat tatapan pegawai yang memakai kostum Fredy itu dengan tujuan membuatnya takut "…Yang membunuh lebih dari 20 penjaga Istana dengan tangan kosong merobek-robek perut mereka kemudian dengan santainya ia menjilati tangannya sendiri yang sudah dinodai oleh dara pengawal itu layakya menjilat sebuah makanan lezat…" tambah Marik kemudian

1…

2…

3…

Si Pemakai Kostum Fredy itu memandang pucat Marik yang hanya memandangnya balik dengan tatapan _physicopat_ yang dimilikinya sama seperti waktu di Mesir Kuno, bulu kuduknya merinding disco melihat isyarat yang dikataka Marik melalui tatapan matanya itu seakan mengatakan 'Aku-Juga-Ingin-Mencobanya-Pada-Seseorang'

"Oh, ya—Hemm… lebih menyeramkan dan sadis daripada disini ya?" ucap Malik mengomentari kemudian mengeluarkan Kamera dari tasnya "Ayo, Marik-Kun… Kita berfoto-foto~" ajaknya

Alhasil, Kedua pasangan ini juga tidak menjerit ketakutan dan justru—JUSTRU para Kru yang dibut ketakutan mendengar setiap ocehan Marik, mereka justru mengatakan dalam hati kenapa gadis-sepolos Malik bisa mengencani seorang dengan muka _physco_ yang mengerikan itu. Marik dan Malik menghabiskan waktu mereka 2 jam lebih di Rumah Hantu—hanya untuk bernarsis-narsis ria dengan para Kru yang berpakaian seram di dalam sana.

"TUHAN! JANGAN SAMPAI ADA PENGUNJUNG SEPERTI MEREKA LAGI KESINI~" seru salah seorang Kru Pria yang mengenakan Kostu Vampire sambil bersujut di depan pintu keluar setelah Marik dan Malik pergi meninggalkan Rumah Hantu tersebut menuju tempat yang lain

"Mereka dua pasangan aneh yang pernah aku lihat dari semuanya…" tambah seorang Kru Wanita yang ber-_facepalm_ disampingnya menggunakan kostum putih biasa dalam film _The Possesion_

**Atem & Laksmi**

'_Aku tidak takut… Aku tidak takut… ini hanya tempat biasa… Tempat biasa dan tidak mengerikan… Tidak… mengerikan sama sekali…'_ ucap Laksmi berulang-ulang di kepalanya sambil berjalan menyusuri ruangan yang sedikit lebih gelap dibandingkan Ruangan Area Keluarga dengan Atem masih berada di sampingnya tidak mengucapkan komentar sedikitpun dan malah sedang mengobservasi tempat disekelilingnya saat ini

Mereka kini berheti di ruangan dengan berbagai pilihan pintu di depan mereka—Laksmi hanya memandangi sekitar yang sepi dan hanya bisa mendapati beberapa pengunjung yang sibuk dengan urusan PDKT mereka sendiri, Sejauh ini ia masih belum melihat apapun yang menyeramkan dan itu berita bagus untuk Laksmi sendiri yang mulai merasa sudah sedikit menjadi pemberani.

"Ha! Tidak ada Hantu~" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit lega membuka salah satu pintu disamping kirinya "…Berarti tidak ada yang pelu di khawatirkan…" tambahnya kemudian memandang lurus kedepan

_**Ting… Ning… Trang… Tang… Ting…**_

Ruangan yang di desain sebegitunya menyerupai ruangan suatu Rumah yang kini sudah terbengkalai dengan sebuah Piano tua yang ada di depan mata Laksmi dengan seorang gadis berkuncir dua sedang memainka tuts… tuts Piano di depannya sesuai dengan tanda nada di kertasnya.

Atem hanya berdiri dibelakang Laksmi mengamati pemandangan itu dengan alis terangkat tidak mengerti—Well, Pharaoh sepertinya kau akan dibuat mengerti untuk beberapa saat lagi tentang definisi dari Rumah Hantu ini yang tentunya akan membawamu pada suatu keberuntungan dalam hidup…

"_**Hiks… Hiks… Pianoku Rusak… hiks… hiks…**_" isak gadis kecil itu—Err, bukan sekedar terisak, tapi isakannya itu terkesan untuk menakut-nakuti dan sukses membuat bulu kuduk Laksmi merinding seketika "_**Hiks… siapa yang bisa membetulkan pianoku… Apa Kakak bisa membetulkannya?**_" ucap Gadis itu menaikan wajahnya memandang Laksmi yang sudah pucat pasi berhadapan dengan make up gadis itu yang berkesan terlalu REAL untuk sekedar make-up Hantu biasa.

Gadis itu beranjak dari kursinya memandang Laksmi dengan muka innoncent yang justru terlihat sangat menakutkan daripada manis, "_**Kakak…**_" panggilnya

1…

2…

3…

"GAAAAHHH!" seru Laksmi langsung berlari tidak tentu arah meninggalkan Atem yang hanya bisa keheranan melihat sosok anak kecil itu sebelum kemudian berlari mengejar Laksmi

'_GAAAAHHH~ LARII—LARIII! AKU HARUS KELUAR DARI SINI!_' jerit Laksmi berlari sekencang mungkin mencoba mencari jalan keluar

"Laksmi!" panggil Atem berlarian dibelakangnya berusaha mengejar langkah lari gadis itu

**Kriiiieeettt~ Tak… Tak… Tak…**

Suara Aneh bermunculan di depan Laksmi, di depan lorong gelap di hadapannya saat ini dimana ia juga bisa mendengar suara tapak kaki kecil dan suara gemerincing sesuatu benda—dan pandangan mata Saphire itu terbelalak ketakutan melihat apa yang berdiri di depannya sekarang, seorang wanita dengan pakaian merah yang sudah compang-camping dengan kulit putih pucat dan mata merah yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menakutkan.

"_**Apakah kau bisa memberitahuku letak makamku?...**_" tanyanya dengan suara yang sayu

"Laksmi!" ucap Atem yang kini bisa menyusul sambil menepuk bahu Laksmi

1…

3…

"GYAAAA!" lagi-lagi Laksmi instan langsung berteriak kali ini sambil memeluk lengan Atem ketakutan dengan tubuh yang hampir gemetaran saking takutnya (a/n: Author yang membaca naskah saat ini tertawa guling-guling melihat adegan ini begitu puasnya melihat penderitaan Oc~, Author: BWAAHHAHAHAHA~ Rasakan kau OC~ bwahahahhaha)

Atem hanya bisa memandangi Laksmi di sampingnya dan sosok wanita berpakaian merah itu di depannya—dalam hati ia tersenyum puas, sepertinya Rumah Hantu ini memberikannya sesuatu yang sama sekali belum bisa ia dapatkan dari Laksmi sampai saat ini juga.

"Lebih baik kita lewat jalan lain saja, Little Gem…" ucap Atem sedikit menenangkan Laksmi kemudian berbalik arah meninggalkan wanita tersebut yang hanya bisa berkacak pinggang saja

"Cih—Pasangan Muda! Selalu saja seperti itu…" komentarnya sambil kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ke pos tempatnya berada untuk menakuti pegunjung berikutnya

Kini Atem dan Laksmi berjalan melintasi lorong selanjutnya dengan Laksmi masih memeluk tangannya masih dengan ketakutannya melihat sesuatu yang berbau seram dan sebagainya. Terlihat kini Atem tampak sedikit bingung mencari jalan keluar karena pasalnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu arah ataupun denah tempat ini berada sampai pada akhirnya…

"_**Kembalikan Bonekaku… Kau harus mengembalikan kaki dan tangannya…**_" ucap seorang anak kecil bertopi manis dengan pakaian berwarna putig berenda berkuncir 2 dengan membawa Boneka tanpa tangan dan juga kaki

"Kh…" Laksmi semakin mengencangkan rangkulannya pada lengan Atem sambil mencoba menahan suaranya melihat sosok gadis itu yang 11:12 menyeramkan dengan aslinya

Atem yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu ataupun tidak menakuti apa-apa justru menghampiri gadis kecil tersebut kemudian "…Apa kau tahu dimana letak pintu keluarnya?" tanyanya begitu saja

Si gadis kecil itu memandang Atem dengan tatapan tidak percaya "_**Eh…?**_" ucapnya kali ini dengan raut muka yang diluar aktingnya

"Aku tidak tahu kemana arah pintu keluarnya… Apa kau tahu dimana arahnya?" tanya Atem sekali lagi pada gadis kecil itu

Gadis itu menunjuk pintu yang ada di belakangnya "_**Melewati pintu itu kemudian belok ke Kiri untuk jalan pintas ke pintu keluar…**_" jawabnya memberitahu

Atem mengangguuk mengerti kemudian menepuk kepala gadis itu pelan sambil tersenyum "…Terima Kasih…" ucapnya sebelum kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gadis itu yang hanya bisa terpana saja melihat senyuman indah yang diberikan Atem kepadanya meninggalkan fakta ia sudah keluar dari batas acting yang ia lakukan disini.

Atem dan Laksmi berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ditunjukan oleh gadis bertopi barusan, Laksmi masih menggandeng tangan Atem mengikutinya sementara Atem melihat sekitar mencari pintu keluar Rumah Hantu yang sepertinya sulit untuk ditemukan lantaran ruangan yang gelap dan juga cahaya penerangan yang kurang bagus. Atem bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikuti langkah keduanya dari belakang.

Laksmi mulai bisa bernapas lega merasa semuanya akan segera berakhir begitu mereka keluar dari Area ini tapi… (Author: SAYANG SEKALI OC! GUE MASIH BELUM PUAS NYIKSA U!, Bakura: -A- CEPET KEMBALIIN KE DATE W SAMA RY!, Marik: GUE SAMA HIME DULU!)

"_**Kalian mau kemana… Hihihihi… Kalian menemaniku saja disini… Hihihihi…**_" ucap suara yang ada di belakang punggung Laksmi

Atem sama sekali tidak mengubris dan sibuk dengan kesibukannya mencari pintu keluar sementara Laksmi dengan instan menoleh kebelakang menatapi wajah menyeramkan yang sudah berada paling tidak 5cm dekat dengan wajahnya sendiri—sosok wanita berambut hitam, Err… liat cover film Ju-On/ The Grudge aja untuk pendeskripsiannya.

Sosok itu tersenyum kepada wajah Laksmi yang tampak sudah memucat lebih pucat dari yang barusan kemudian…

1…

Dan…

"WUAAAAA!" Laksmi instan langsung berlari menerobos kedepan meninggalkan Atem yang hanya bisa melirik sekilas sosok yang menyebabkan reaksi Laksmi yang diluar dugaan kemudian berlari kembali menyusul Laksmi yang sudah diperkirakan berhasil menemukan pintu keluar dan menyerbu keluar Rumah Hantu

~Seto & Joey~

Apa yang dilakuakn pasangan yang satu ini ya? Let's CEKIDOT—saat ini, Joey juga Seto sedang bermain permainan yang dilakukan oleh Yami barusan di tempat yang sama.

"Ayo~ _moneybag~_ aku mau Boneka REBD itu~" ucap Joey menyemagati Seto sambil menunjuk Boneka Red Eyes Black Dragon mini yang tepajang di sudut kiri rak

"Diamlah Joey, Aku sedang konsentrasi disini!" gerutu Seto sambil berusaha melempar bola ditangannya tapi meleset gara-gara teriakan Joey yang menyemangatinya justru membuatnya bukannya konsentrasi malah membawanya ke pemikiran yang lain!

"BHUU~ melesett~…" ejek Joey

Seto hanya berkedut kesal sebelum akhirnya mencoba lagi dan meleset lagi—GARA-GARA JOEY! (a/n: -_- Atuh bukannya gara-gara dikau sendiri yang ngak tahan godaaan Seto? Ckckck… Nyalahin orang lain aja nih…)

NEXT ONE~

~Yami & Yugi~

Sepertinya keduanya kini sudah selesai dari Wahana Rumah Kaca dan saat ini sedang duduk di Café yang terletak di samping Danau yang indah dimana dapat terlihat perahu-perahu dengan para pasangan yang ada disana sepertinya juga sedang menikmati waktu kencan mereka.

Yami hanya mendengus pelan merasa iri dengan nasib beruntung pasangan tersebut dibandingkan dengannya—Mungkin yang dikatakan Atem memang benar, Ia tidak akan bisa maju jika hanya mengandalkan sesuatu yang sama setiap harinya, Ia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang pada Yugi jika ia ingin mengetahui perasaan yang sebenarnya juga dirasakan Yugi terhadapnya tapi…

"Emm… Yami, kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Yugi sambil membaca menu yang ada ditangannya

Yami hanya melihat sekilas daftar menu tersebut "Hemm… Mungkin secangkir Capuchino dan Kue…" jawabnya

Yugi mengangguk "Uh-Oh… Kalau begitu aku juga akan pesan…" ucapnya

Dan pada akhirnya juga keduanya duduk disana, bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati makanan yang tersaji dan melewati waktu bersama dengan Yami yang terlalu terbawa suasana sehingga lupa dengan apa tujuannya untuk datang kemari dengan Yugi (a/n: QAQ kisah cinta u berdua kenapa ngak maju-maju sih?, Yami: -.-" YANG AUTHOR KAN U!)

~Other's~

(a/n: Okeh!—Author udah capek banget gonta-ganti scene TKP dari tadi muter kesana dan balik lagi kesini terus ke ujung dan balik lagi kesini, ENOUGH! Bakar kalori sih bersyukur Author ini—Kita bahas main pairing saja kali ini, _clear_? Tentunya dengan si Baka OC on the line)

'_TIDAK! JAUHKAN ITU DARIKU!...'_ seru Laksmi yang kini sudah kabur dari Rumah Hantu dan berlari entah kemana tidak menentu ataupun memperhatikan apa yang ada disekitarnya

'_Master… Master… sadarlah!'_ ucap Cyber Blader '_Master… sadarlah, Master hanay ketakutan… semuanya sudah berakhir…'_

'_Cyber Blader?...'_ gumam Laksmi berhenti melangkah kemudian melihat sekitarnya, baru menyadari dirinya kini sudah berada di luar Rumah Hantu dan entah dimana ia sekarang berada ia sendiri juga tidak mengetahuinya karena yang bisa ia lihat hanya Café-Café kecil dan juga penjual Balon keliling yang membagikan Balon gratis kepada orang-orang yang melintas saat itu '_Sejak kapan aku ada disini?...'_ ucap Laksmi lagi sambil berpangku tangan

'_Saat Master ketakutan, Master langsung berlari tidak tentu arah sehingga pada akhirnya Master berada disini saat ini…'_ jelas Cyber Blader

Laksmi hanya mengangguk "Sepertinya aku harus menjauhi untuk tidak masuk ke Rumah Hantu lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya…" ucap Laksmi melanjutkan langkahnya berharap ia bisa mengingat rute ia berlari hingga kesini tadi

'_Apa sebaiknya kita kembali, Master… Mungkin saat ini Pharaoh sedang mencari anda sekarang…'_

'_Err—Bicara memang mudah Cyber Blader, sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana kita saat ini dan mungkin kita tersesat?...'_ jawab Laksmi '_Mungkin aku bisa mencari tahu denah Taman Bermain di sumber informasi terdekat—Kalau aku tahu bagaimana cara kita sampai disana…'_

'_Baiklah, kalau begitu Master…'_

Laksmi berjalan dan berjalan melihat kesana kemari mencari tempat yang ia rasa pernah ia lewati tapi sangat sulit kalau kau berlarian seperti tadi dan tidak memikirkan apapu dikepalamu, yang ia ingat hanya, Hantu dan berlari ke tempat aman sesegera mungkin… Laksmi mendengus kesal sebelum kemudian ia mendapati sosok yang ia kenal sedikit agak jauh di depannya…

"Heh—Bukankah itu Bakura dan Ryou? Mereka sudah keluar dari Rumah Hantu?" ucap Laksmi memperhatikan dari kejauhan "…Apa aku harus bertanya pada mereka?—Err, tidak-tidak—Untuk apa aku bertanya dan merusak Acara mereka saat ini…" tambah Laksmi menggeleng kepala sebelum kemudian "…Lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka saja…" ucapnya kemudian mulai mengendap-endap di belakang keduanya memata-matai mereka

**Atem's Side**

"Laksmi…" ucap Atem sambil berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang berusaha mencari sosok Laksmi diantara banyaknya orang-orang yang melintas selama ia berjalan

Ia sama sekali belum bisa menemukan Laksmi sejauh ia mencari gadis itu, Ia tidak tahu dimana saat ini Laksmi berada setelah berlari dengan begitu cepatnya dari Rumah Hantu tadi. Seharusnya tadi, ia menggenggam tangan Laksmi sebelum ia berlari dan tentunya sekarag kejadiannya tidak jadi seperti ini, memang benar-benar bodoh.

Atem menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya "Dimana kau sekarang, Little Gem…" gumamnya sambil berlari tidak peduli dengan keadaannya yang masih terlalu lelah menyuri tempat-tempat yang ia lewati guna mencari sosok Laksmi diantaranya

Kejadian seperti ini—Seperti kejadian di mimpinya malam itu dan tentunya Atem tidak mau kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Laksmi saat ini juga, Karena ia akan sangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi pada Laksmi. Tidak, Ia harus bisa menemukan Laksmi—Melihat apakah ia masih baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun, Mimpi itu hanya masa lalu saja yang datang untuk menakutinya dna seharusnya ia tidak perlu menakuti hal sepele semacam itu, Tapi… Membayangkan hal yang sama akan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya, adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari satu Mimpi Buruk untuk Atem sendiri.

**Bakura & Ryou Date**

Bakura dan Ryou saat ini sedang menyusuri sisi lain dari Taman Bermain dengan tentunya Ryou yang sudah tersadar kembali setelah pingsan di Rumah Hantu barusan.

"…Um, Kura…" ucap Ryou memulai "…S-Soal di Rumah Hantu tadi—Aku minta maaf…" lanjut Ryou

"Hmm?" gumam Bakura menaikan alis "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf—Ry? Kau tidak melakukan kesalaha apa-apa…" sahutnya

"Tidak—Seharusnya aku tidak pingsan waktu itu, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa takutku… Aku memang lemah ya…" ucap Ryou sedikit merendah "…Aku hanya bisa membuat orang lain susah…" tambahnya lagi

Jauh di samping mereka dimana Laksmi bersembunyi di sebuah wahana permainan kecil, Laksmi menaikan alis mendengar percakapan diantara keduanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak pingsan di Rumah Hantu…" gumam Laksmi mensyukuri satu hal dalam hidupnya yang tidak ia lakukan dan dapat membuatnya malu seumur hidup kemudian memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu "…Aku heran, Keduanya sama saja seperti Yami dan Yugi—kapan mereka akan maju kalau seperti ini saja…" lanjutnya

'_Aku rasa Master salah…'_ ucap Cyber Blader

Laksmi berdeham '_Benarkah?... Apa yang salah dari ucapanku barusan Cyber Blader'_

'_Bakura itu juga dikenal sebagai Raja Perampok di Mesir Kuno dulu—Ia sama sekali tidak pernah bertele-tele dalam segala hal, Apa yang ia ingin lakukan ia lakukan tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang lain—Ia mengatakan apa yang ia suka dan tidak peduli orang lain menyukainya atu tidak… Mungkin Bakura tidak seperti Pangeran, dan mungkin saja ia bisa mengatakan hal sebenarnya pada Ryou jika ia mengkehendakinya…'_

'_Penjelasan yang bagus—Jadi itu alasannya dia bisa mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya sewaktu di Mansion Kaiba… Mungkin kita akan tahu nanti…'_

"Kau ini bicara apa, Ry—Siapa yang bilang kau hanya bisa membuat orang lain susah.." sahut Bakura "…Hikari, kau terlalu merendahkan dirimu dengan sesuatu hal yang konyol…" tambahnya lagi

Ryou menoleh Bakura mendengar ucapan barusan "B—Bakura?"

Bakura memalingkan wajahnya tidak mau Ryou melihat wajahnya yang sedang _blushing_ saat ini sambil berusaha untuk memberanikan diri—Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan segalanya? Mana mungkin kan, seorang sepertinya mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang hanya datang satu kali ini dalam hidup kan?

"RYOU!—" sahut Bakura dengan suara yang lantang kemudian menepuk bahu gadis mungil itu sambil menatapnya dengan intens, Ryou hanya bisa terpaku karena terkejut dengan sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipinya "…A—Ada… Ssesuatu yang harus ku katakan padamu…"

"K—Kura?.."

Di balik persembunyiaannya, Laksmi hanya bisa ber-'oh' ria saja menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Cyber Blader memang benar apa adanya, dibandingkan dengan Yami-yang-takut menanggung resiko dengan Yugi, Bakura justru langsung memilih start awal yang bagus dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya asalkan tujuannya bisa terlaksana—Tapi… Bukankah menyatakan cinta di tempat yang agak ramai seperti ini kurang etis untuk dilihat?

"Aku punya ide…" gumam Laksmi sambil beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya

'_Apa yang akan Master lakukan?'_ tanya Cyber Blader di sisi Laksmi

Laksmi tersenyum bangga begitu dirinya kini berhasil memborong begitu banya balon berwarna-warni dari seorang penjual Balon terdekat '_Sesuatu yang bisa menambah suasana suatu pertunjukan… Aku namakan eksostism…'_ jawab Laksmi sambil mengikat beberapa Balon tersebut menjadi satu menyerupai bentuk hati sebelum kemudian kembali lagi sedikit agak jauh dan selanjutnya ia melepaskan balon-balon tersebut yang langsung terbang menyeruak

"…Aku—Menyukaimu, Hikari!" ucap Bakura dengan lancar meskipun sedang dalam kesulitan dan krisis kata kepada Ryou yang hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya "Aku tahu selama ini aku sudah menyusahkanmu dengan berbagai cara dank au selalu bisa memaafkannya dengan mudah apapun yang terjadi—Aku sudah membuatmu hampir terlukan tapi kau masih tetap mempercayaiku, Hikari… Aku harap kau mengerti…"

1…

2…

3…

Ryou tersenyum pada akhirnya sambil menunjuk langit-langit dan di sekitar mereka dimana banyak sekali balon-balon yang berterbangan kesana dan kemari juga balon berbentuk Hati besar yang sudah melayang ditengah-tengah dengan mengangkat sepucuk surat dengan tulisan besar-besar '**I LOVE U TOO**' di dalamnya.

"…Aku mengerti, Kura—Aku juga selama ini, menyukaimu Kura…" ucap Ryou kecil

"Benarkah itu, Ry—Setelah semua yang dulu pernah aku lakukan padamu?" tanya Bakura tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ryou

Ryou mengangguk malu "…Lagipula, meskipun kau selalu bersikap kasar padaku—Aku tahu sebenarnya kau peduli padaku Kura dan juga kau selalu melindungiku…" ucapnya menjelaskan sambil tersenyum

Bakura memeluk Ryou dengan senang dan bangga—Akhirnya semua sudah jelas, ia tidak perlu lagi merasa takut kalau Ryou tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya karena pada dasarnya mereka memang saling mencintai satu sama lain, yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah sepatah kata pengungkap semuanya untuk bisa mengetahui hal dibalik selubung tersembunyi itu.

**Marik & Malik Date**

Laksmi kali ini berjalan ke arah lain merasa bahwa kedua pasangan baru jadian itu membutuhkan privasi untuk bersama-sama sehingga ia memutuskan untuk langsung segera menuju Tempat bagian Informasi dan mencari tahu jalan yang tepat untuk kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kira-Kira apa yang sedang dilakukan Yugi saat ini?—Ah, Mungkin dia sudah menuruti perkataanku dan melakukan apa ayng aku sarankan…" gumam Laksmi berpikir kalau sepupunya itu pada akhirnya bisa memberanikan dirinya untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada Yami "…Atau mungkin juga tidak…" tambahnya kemudian smabil melanjutkan langkahnya

Di pertigaan jalan, Laksmi kali ini mendapati salah satu dari pasangan beruntung di dalam sejarah yaitu Marik dan Malik yang sedang membeli Permen Kapas di salah satu Toko dengan gembiranya—Well, mungkin ini hari keberuntungannya bisa berpapasan dengan dua pasangan yang sangat beruntung ini, terutama dengan baju pasangan yang dikenakan keduanya yang sangat menarik perhatian dan membuat Laksmi sangat mudah mengenali keduanya meskipun dalam jarak yang jauh sekalipun.

"Marik… Kau suka permen kapas?" tanya Malik sambil mengacungkan permen kapas yang sedang di pegangnya di depan muka Marik yang saat ini berjalan di sampingnya

Marik hanya menggeleng sambil mengamati permen kapas itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya pada benda asing yang baru ia lihat pertama kali itu "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka meberikan nama aneh untuk sebuah permen…" ucapnya

"Hahaha~ Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya kurasa—Bagaimana, Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Malik sambil tersenyum lebar menggodanya dengan permen kapas yang ia pegang "…Rasanya manis sekali lho…" tambahnya lagi sekalian promosi mumpung gratis—PLAK! Siapa tahu aja gitu kalau Malik berhasil mempromosikan Permen Kapas ini dan membawa banyak konsumen untuk si penjaga Toko, mungkin saja ia bisa dapat sample Permen Kapas gratis dari si penjaga Toko yang berterima kasih permennya sudah di promosikan—PLAK!

Marik berpikir sejenak sambil melirik permen kapas di tangan Hime-nya saat ini—Hmm, Manis? Ia rasa tidak…

"Eh..? Marik? Kau kenapa?" tanya Malik sedikit heran karena Marik sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya

Marik memandang Malik dengan tatapan mengkalkulasikan sesuatu—bisa mikir juga ternya dikau Marik—Okay, sepertinya kalau sedang dibutuhkan saja Marik menggunakan kekuatan otaknya untuk berpikir pemirsa sekalian.

"Hime… Aku pikir rasa permen itu tidak manis…" ucapnya kemudian—Lha! Daritadi itu yang dipikirin si Marik? (OAO! DIMANA-MANA PERMEN MANIS KALI, BRO! kecuali permen yang ASEM!)

Malik mengerjapkan matanya "Huh? Kau ini bicara apa sih, Marik~ Dimana-mana permen itu memang manis rasanyaaa~" sahut Malik menjelaskan "Perhatikan~" tambahnya kemudian membuka mulut dan melahap permen kapas itu dengan nimatnya sambil meresapi rasa yang diberikan si permen di mulutnya yang berasa strawberry yang sangat-sangat-SANGAT manis! "Rasanya manis, kok!" protesnya

Marik menyeringai kecil "Benarkah itu Hime?..." ucapnya sambil mendekati Malik sebelum kemudian mengecup lembut bibir gadis itu tanpa disadari oleh Malik yang hanya bisa berdiri terkejut saat itu juga (a/n: OAO! Beda sama yang di NASKAH WOY!, Marik: *santai* Biar cepet! Lagian basi pake omong ini omong itu segala, Bakura: -A- berarti gue harusnya langsung aja sama Ryou ya waktu itu!, Author: TURUTIN NASKAH WOY!, Marik & Bakura: NGAK SUDIH!, Author: *mojok sambil mundung* QAQ emangnya naskah w terlalu KLISE apa!)

"….M-Marik?" ucap Malik tidak percaya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah melebihi TOMAT yang udah matang pada musimnya di pasar~

Marik hanya tersenyum dengan bangga "Rasanya manis…" ucap Marik memulai sambil merangkul Malik dekat dengannya "Tapi Hime jauh lebih manis dibadingkan permen itu…" tambahnya lagi

Dilain pihak, Laksmi hanya bisa tercengang saja—dua kali, DUA kali ia melihat kejadian seperti ini di depan matanya sendiri, yah memang harus di selamatkan karena kedua Hikari dan Yami itu dapat diperkirakan kini sudah mengerti perasaan masing-masing tapi…

"…Diantara mereka semua, Hanya satu saja yang jauh lebih berani melakukan sesuatu secara langsung pada saatnya…" gumam Laksmi sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat kepergian kedua pasangan tersebut dengan Malik yang masih terpesona dan masih berada di alam bawah sadar akibat apa yang baru saja Marik lakukan padanya barusan

'_Master…'_ ucap Cyber Blader memulai

'_Ya, Cyber Blader?...'_ sahut Laksmi mulai meneruskan langkahnya hanya untuk menemukan seseorang berkostum beruang sambil membawa seikat balon dan membagikannya pada anak-anak disekitar yang mengerumuninya dan beruang tersebut juga memberikan balon terakhir yang berwarna merah kepada Laksmi yang meraihnya sebelum kemudian beruang itu pergi untuk bermain bersama anak-anak yang menarik tangannya mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama dengan kelompok mereka

'_Aku merasakan Pharaoh di dekat sini—mungkin Master sudah dekat dengan dimana Pharaoh berada saat ini…'_ ucap Cyber Blader menjelaskan

'_Eh—'_

"Laksmi!..." ucap sebuah suara yang begitu terdengar jelas di belakang Laksmi membuatnya dengan segera berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sosok Atem yang berada di kejauhan berlari sambil mencari dan memanggil namanya dengan menahan rasa lelah yang selama ini ia rasakan juga napas yang terengah-engah karena berlarian dari tadi

Atem berlarian sambil mengamati disekitarnya berusaha untuk menemukan sosok Laksmi sampai pada akhirnya tatapan mata Crymson itu akhirnya menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ia melihatnya—Ia melihat Laksmi yang kini berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini sambil menggenggam sesuatu benda bulat kenyal yang tampak mengambang di angkasa yang sama sekali tidak Atem keatahui apa namanya, Laksmi baik-baik saja dan terlebih penting lagi ia sama sekali tidak terluka atau apapun itu… Tanpa mempedulikan apapun Atem langsung berjalan melesat menghampiri Laksmi…

"A—!" ucapan Laksmi terputus karena dengan instan Atem langsung memeluknya dengan erat sampai-sampai Laksmi berpikir ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi dan hendak memprotes apa yang sedang ia lakukan tapi, kalimat protes itu tidak jadi meluncur dari mulutnya karena…

"…Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Little Gem…" ucap Atem dengan nada lega sambil memeluk Laksmi dengan erat seakan ingin membuktikan ini bukan hanya sekedar mimpi saja "…Syukurlah kau… tidak… terluka… Little Gem…" ucapnya lagi kali ini dengan nada lemah dan nafas yang berat

Laksmi bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas seketika sebelum kemudian ia bisa merasakan tubuh Atem yang hampir saja terjatuh ke tanah lantaran sang Pharaoh entah kenapa saat ini tiba-tiba saja pingsan, untungnya sebelum hal tersebut terjadi Laksmi menopang tubuh Atem agar tidak terjatuh begitu saja "ATE!—ATE!?" ucapnya panic lantaran Atem sama sekali tidak menyahuti ucapannya

Pada akhirnya, Laksmi memapah tubuh Atem untuk beristirahat di bangku terdekat yang berada di bawah sebuah pohon besar—cukup berat juga memapah tubuh Atem yang terkesan sangat berat untuk dibawa. Laksmi menghela napas, untung saja ini dunia modern, apa jadi kalau mereka masih di dunia masa lalu? Pastinya sosok seorang Pharaoh yang pingsan mendadak cukup membuat para rakyat maupun petinggi Istana panic bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari.

Laksmi mengistirahatkan tubuh Atem yang sepertinya kelelahan akan sesuatu hal di sisi bangku dengan ia yang duduk di sisi yang agak berjauhan dengan Atem. Mata sapphire Laksmi menatapi wajah Atem yang kini terduduk di bangku masih memjamkan matanya, sepertinya ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi.

"Apa mungkin dia terus-terusan berlari dan mencariku keliling daritadi…" gumamnya menyimpulkan semuanya "…Benar-benar bodoh sekali, Ate… Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya…" tambahnya lagi sambil menggelengkan kepala

_**Syiuuusshhh~ Syiusshhhh~**_

Semilir angin lembut menerpa pepohonan membawa aroma segar danau yang berada di belakang mereka—Laksmi hanya bisa menghela napas menikmati angin sejuk tersebut sampai akhirnya…

**Brukh!..**

Suara apa barusan? Suara ranting jatuh?—Itulah yang dipikirkan Laksmi sampai pada akhirnya melihat kebawah mendapati kini kepala Atem ada di pangkuannya, mata Saphire itu melebar karena shock yang cukup tinggi dan ditambah lagi wajahnya kini yang jauh lebih memerah dari biasanya, mungkin akibat angin tadi yang membuat tubuh Atem langsung terbaring begitu saja di bangku taman… dan lebih buruknya ke pangkuannya?

"AR—Hmmph!" Laksmi berniat ingin berteriak reflex tapi kemudian menutup mulutnya takut membangunkan orang yang sedang tertidur itu sambil melihat wajah tidur Atem saat itu yang terkesan begitu damai membuatnya tidak ingin mengusik apapun yang sedang terjadi saat ini kemudian menarik napas panjang berusaha merilekskan dirinya "…Kurasa, tidak apa-apa kalau dibiarkan sebentar saja…" gumam Laksmi memandangi wajah Atem lagi yang entah kenapa pandangannya tidak bisa dilepaskan dari wajah itu

Atem tertidur—beristirahat dengan nyaman di pangkuannya, sama seperti mimpi yang ia lihat kemarin malam… perlahan tapi pasti, entah kenapa Laksmi mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut membelai rambut Atem mendapatkan sedikit gumaman kecil dari Atem yang terlelap, masih sama seperti dulu—itulah yang terlintas di pemikiran Laksmi yang memasang sedikit senyum kecil..

"…Little Gem…" gumam Atem memanggi nama panggilannya dengan masih terlelap dengan nyaman

Laksmi hanya bisa memandangnya saja "…Maaf sudah membuatmu repot, Ate…" gumamnya pelan "…Maaf sudah membuatmu seperti ini, melalui hal seperti ini…" tutur Laksmi melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menyimpan semuanya lagi darimu…" kali ini Laksmi menundukkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Atem merasa aman karena saat ini ia merasa Atem masih terlalu terlelap untuk bisa menyadari dan terbangun begitu saja "…Karena kau membuatku begitu sulit untuk menyembunyikannya sampai saat ini dan mungkin saja aku… tidak bisa menutupi hal ini lagi di depanmu dan untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Kau selalu bisa mendapatkanku, Ate…"

~Other Side~

"Ryou~ Heii~" ucap Malik ceria sambil melambaikan tangan pada sosok Ryou dan Bakura di depan mereka yang bergandengan tangan sambil memegang es krim

Bakura cuek-cuek saja seperti biasa sementara Ryou tersenyum lembut "Bagaimana dengan kencan kalian berdua?" tanya Ryou

Hari sudah mulai sore, Langit saat itu sudah berwarna orange siap menantikan Malam tiba.. Bakura dan Ryou memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat awal kini bertemu dengan Marik dan Malik ditengah perjalanan mereka sambil berangkulan layaknya pasangan kekasih—well mereka emang sepasang kekasih resmi,kan sekarang?

"SANGAT MENYENANGKAN~" sahut Malik ceria sambil memeluk Marik dengan ceria "Kapan-Kapan kita harus melakukannya lagi~"

Dibelakang mereka terdengar sebuah suara menyahuti…

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi seumur hidupku!" sahut Seto Kaiba yang kini dengan penampilan yang tidak elit sama sekali dengan baju yang berantakan disana-sini sementara Joey yang tercengir senang sambil membawa banya sekali Tas berisi souvenir-souvenir yang ia dapat dari permainan-permainan yang dimenangkan oleh Seto tentunya termasuk Boneka REBD yang dipeluknya dengan manja itu

"Bicara apa kau, _moneybag_~ Aku mau kencan lagi di tempat ini~" sahut Joey senang

Seto memiriskan alisnya mendengus mendengar komentar Joey "Cih—Kau hanya senang karena kau membuatku melakukan sesuatu diluar batas kemampuanku _puppy__**!**_ UNTUK APA AKU BERGULAT DENGAN ORANG ANEH ITU SELAMA 3 RONDE—HAH!" tambahnya lagi dengan emosi akut

Bakura langsung menyerocos "Jadi kau bergulat dengan pegulat Pro itu huh, Seto? Hebat juga nyalimu…"

Seto mendengus kesal sambil menyilangkan tangan "Ini semua gara-gara Game aneh itu—Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti Joey…" sahutnya dengan nada kemurkaan membara

"Lalalala~ Ayo sebaiknya kita kembali~" ucap Joey tidak mengubris kemudian "Lho?—Apa itu Laksmi dan Atem?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk sosok Laksmi dan Atem yang masih ada di bangku yang sama dengan posisi yang sama kali ini dengan Laksmi yang juga sepertinya terlelap sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Joey dan yang lainnya yang melihat dirinya dari jauh.

"Hoo… Kurasa si Pharaoh memang sudah benar-benar bergerak…" sahut Bakura "Jauh lebih ke depan dibadingkan si Yami itu.." tambahnya lagi

"Jadi mereka saling suka begitu maksudmu, Kura?" tanya Ryou menaikan alis

Bakura hanya berdeham bingung menjelaskan kepada Ryou "Hemph—Bisa dibilang kalau mereka memang harus ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Ry… Karena memang itulah ceritanya yang sebenarnya…"

"Aku tidak mengerti…" komentar Malik bingung

Marik kemudian menepuk dahinya "Aku baru ingat sekarang—Si Pirang itu memang mengingatkan pada seseorang ternyata…" ucap Marik berkomentar baru menyadari sesuatu

"Jadi kau baru bisa menyadarinya sekarang huh—Benar-benar snagat lambat…" komentar Seto mendesah

Joey berkedut tidak mengerti apa yang saling dikatakan ketiga orang ini kemudian "Jadi INTINYA, Atem dan Laksmi itu saling mencintai kan~? Heemm… Kalau begitu kita harus membantu keduanya! Karena Aku masih berhutang budi pada Laksmi~" sahut Joey

"Memangnya apa yang harus kita lakukan, Joey?" tanya Ryou penasaran

Joey memasang senyuman lebar "…Aku punya rencana~"

"Orang sepertimu mana mungkin punya rencana yang bagus, Joey…" sindir Seto meremehkan

"HEI! Jangan menghinaku, Seto! Aku ini cukup pintar menyusun strategi seperti ini kau tahu itu!" protes Joey tidak terima

"Oh—ya!" tantang Seto tidak mau kalah

Kedua pasangan lainnya hanya menghela napas melihat pertengkaran serasi kedua orang ini di hadapan mereka layaknya seperti acara gratisan setiap hari yang sering mereka lihat. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Joey? Apa akan berhasil sesuai dengan rencana? Dan terlebih lagi Bagaimana dengan perasaan Laksmi yang sebenarnya?

* * *

**Litte: **teriak "OKAY! SCENE OUT!~"

**Yami: **"LITTE! KENAPA BAGIAN GUE SEDIKIT! KENAPA U MALAH FOKUS KE CERITA MEREKA BERDUA DIBANDING GUE SAMA AIBOU! *nunjuk Bakura dan Marik"

**Seto: **"GUE NGAK TERIMA DENGAN PENGHINAAN INI! SEENAK JIDAD GUE SETO KAIBA DIKEJER-KEJER KAMBING MURAHAN! *nunjuk Scene Kambing Vs CEO*"

**Bakura:** "GUE NGAK TERIMA KARENA—KENAPA CUMA MARIK YANG BISA NYIUM MALIK! GUE JUGA MAU SAMA RYOU! *nunjuk Scene Marik yang kissing* HARUSNYA ITU BAGIAN GUE!"

**Marik: **"GUE PROTES—KARENA ADEGAN KISSING GUE KURANG LAMA! KENAPA CUMAN BENTARAN DOANK GUE MESRA-MESRA SAMA HIKARI-HIME!"

**Litte:** sempoyongan kena protes di berbagai arah "WOY! AUTHOR JUGA MANUSIA KALII! YAAMPUN BARU JUGA NONGOL GUE~"

**All: **"SALAHKAN KERJA U YANG NGAK BENER-BENERNYA!"

**Litte: **mundung "TUHAN~ kenapa nasibku begitu mirisnya saat ini~ Untuk Yami, KARENA INI NG-BAHAS PAIR BAKURA DAN MARIK SO MEREKA MAIN CHARACTERNYA! Bagian u nunggu di chapter depan!"

**Yami: **miris "Dari kemarin u ngomong begitu! Chapter denpan yang MANA!"

**Litte: ** senyum polos "Ngak tahu kapan~ Wahahahaha~ masih TOP SECRET!"

**Bakura: **"-_- Sok iya u, Thor!"

**Seto:** santai "Udah DISCONTINUE aja nih cerita!"

**Marik:** "BETUL! TRUS U BIKIN FIC BARU TENTANG GUE DAN HIME~ *senyum mesum*"

**All: **nimpuk Marik

**Litte:** Bwahahahhaha~ OKELAH~ sampai saat ini saja dan terima kasih sudah membaca **Conquer of Love chapter 6** ini dan segala kegajean di dalam cerita ini

**All: **OAO" JADI BENERAN CERITA INI DISCONTINUE?

**Litte: **Busett dah! KAGAK! ENAK AJA! MASIH LANJUT! Wahahahaha~ mungkin agak lama UPDATE sih iya~ Ngomong-Ngomong…

**Yami: **"Cepetan closing Napa?"

**Litte: **Yee kagak sabaran… *clingak-clinguk* OAO" OC sama PANGERAN gue kemanaaa?

**All:** -_- MANA KITA TAHU!

**Litte: T3T** HUH! Okay—Karena **Conquer of Love adalah FIC Pertama **Litte memasuki Fandom YGO dulu, Litte pengen bikin** Behind Story **pembuatan nih Fic~ wahahahhaa…

**All: **-_- COMPLETIN dulu woy!

**Litte: TwT **Iyeee~ SUKSES buat ane~

**All: **AKHIRNYA CLOSING JUGAAA~

**Litte:** Eh—TUNGGU BELOM CLOSING!

**All:** Review and Like!

**Litte: ** TUNGGUUU!


End file.
